Samurai 7
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: The Hara Trio have found themselves locked in a battle that neither of them can understand nor care to even begin to. All that they know is that they're caught in between a war that's been going on between the Emperor and the rest of the world and their only comrades are a willage full of old people and a group of Seven Samurai. What could go wrong?
1. Opening and Characters

_**I hold no claim to any of the original characters!**_

 _ **Introduction**_

Honor Against Thieves

Threatened by plundering cyborg bandits, an innocent village defies its inhuman enemies with the help of mortal men born to do battle and bound to die for honor: humanity's champions, the seven samurai.

 **The Villagers**

 **Kirara Mikumari**

Kirara is a _Mikumari_ (water maiden, a village priestess) of Kanna village. She decides to go find the samurai to be brought back to her village, while admitting that she also wanted to see the outside world. She possesses a dowsing crystal on a necklace which allows her to detect the flow of groundwater and to read other's hearts.

 **Komachi Mikumari**

Komachi is Kirara's little sister, who follows along with her and Rikichi to see the city as well as help locate the samurai.

 **Rikichi**

Rikichi is a peasant of Kanna, who travels with Kirara to locate the samurai. He can be often rash because of his hatred for the bandits. He blames himself for the loss of his wife, Sanae, who has given herself up to the bandits to save the village.

 **The Seven Samurai**

 **Shimada Kambei**

Kambei is a wise samurai who has survived many battles, though he feels no joy from them. Many of his friends have died in those battles, and he was on the losing side of many of them. He constantly lives in the shadow of his painful and violent past, rejecting Kirara after stating that his heart is dried up. He is the first samurai.

 **Katayama Gorobei**

Gorobei is a skilled samurai who has made his living since the wars' end by entertaining people on the city streets. He is also a veteran of the Great War, so he knows Kambei by reputation. He is very skilled at dodging blows and can pluck arrows and darts from the air. He often makes light of rather serious or dangerous situations. He is also quite smart, in his own unique way. He is the second samurai.

 **Hayashida Heihachi**

Heihachi is a genial samurai who wishes to avoid fighting as much as possible and prefers to eat rice instead. During the Great War, he took a position as a combat engineer, which kept him off the front lines but also used his mechanical skills. He is discovered chopping wood in exchange for food or devices that interest him. He is most helpful within the group as their mechanic, and orchestrates the construction of medieval-type weapons. However, he harbors a deep hatred for traitors as he was one himself, which resulted in his whole unit being killed. He is the third samurai.

 **Shichiroji**

Shichiroji initially fought side by side in the Great War with Kambei, and is often referred to as "Kambei's old wife" He temporarily leaves behind his successful post-war business at the Firefly Inn, and with it, his beautiful girlfriend/fiance, to join Kambei in battle once again. He has a prosthetic left hand which has a grappling hook capability with his index finger. In combat he uses a type of spear; the only samurai not using a sword. His girlfriend, Yukino, has nicknamed him Momotaro, from the traditional Japanese tale, because she found him, badly injured after a battle, floating down a river inside a capsule reminiscent of a peach. He is the fourth samurai.

 **Okamoto Katsushiro**

Katsushiro is a young and inexperienced samurai who wishes to be Kambei's student, calling him sensei almost from their first meeting. He idolizes the principles of bushido. He promises to protect Kirara no matter what, and seems to be attracted to her. He eventually becoming a worthy student of Kambei; and he also comes to terms with killing enemies, after reacting in shock the first time. He becomes strong enough to deflect the capital's main cannon, and defeated numerous bandits all by himself. He gains emotional strength as well, and understands what his true reason for becoming a samurai is. He is the fifth samurai.

 **Kyuzou**

Kyuzo is originally a nearly silent, mysterious bodyguard for Ayamaro. In that role, he fights with Kambei, and he later joins the group with the stated intent of saving Kambei's life so that he can later fight Kambei to the death. Kyuzo is an incredibly skilled fighter, wielding double blades that fit into one sheath on his back. He's accidentally killed by Katsushiro when Katsushiro used a gun to protect Kambei because his sword was broken. Rather than showing anger to Katsushiro or regret of his own life, he instead expresses his anticipation of fighting Kambei in the after world. He is the sixth samurai.

 **Kikuchiyo**

Kikuchiyo is a cyborg with a mechanized exoskeleton. He was originally a peasant until becoming a samurai to help others. He is often looked upon as a clown or a bother, as he gets angry easily and often causes trouble with his loud noise and clumsy ways. He carries the largest of the swords, which also acts as a chainsaw. He is fiercely loyal to Kambei, and, when given recognition, he returns favors fourfold. He is accepted as the seventh samurai after revealing he was also a farmer, like the peasants of Kanna.

 **The Newcomers**

 **Akahana Hara**

The eldest of the Hara triplets, Akahana is the strongest of the three, and seen as the leader. She cares deeply for her brother and sister and will do anything to keep them safe. As newcomers to the land, Akahana finds in surprising that the women here are not fighters like they were in their homeland and keeps her blades hidden until they are needed. After all, many things could happen in this strange, new place.

 **Aina Hara**

The middle child of the three, Aina is more of the bookworm of the group but her strength with her blades isn't something to be teased. She is protective of her family, though she and her sister do often fight over several things over their journey in this new land.

 **Aito Hara**

The youngest of the three Hara, Aito thought that traveling to this new land was a bad idea and as they get involved with the Seven Samurai, he teases his sisters that he was right. Refusing to let them get involved without him, he stays near them, sure to keep his sisters safe.

 **Matoko Kura**

A young woman that travels with Hayashida Heihachi. She was the younger sister of Heihachi's personal and close friend during the war. After his actions killed her brother, she wanted revenge on Heihachi but after meeting the young man, something changed…Heihachi does all that he can to make up for her brother's death as the two travel together now. But don't think that just because she travels with a samurai doesn't mean she's weak. She has a special little trick up her sleeve when she plays her music…

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**I hold no claim to any of the original characters!**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **The Master**_

" **This place is…wrong."**

"It truly was not what I had been expecting."

"Does that mean we can leave and go back home now?"

"No, it doesn't."

Aina Hara gave a sigh as she listened to her brother and sister argue. The trio stood in the streets of the Merchant city Kougakyo, taking in the feel of the new place. She was silent, but she had to agree with her sister. The city hadn't been what she was expecting. So many homeless people. So many moneyless, starving people. It didn't hold the feeling of happiness and joy like they had been told. If someone was pleased with living here, then they had a problem that someone needed to take care of; and fast.

The Hara trio paused at the side of the street, taking the moment to decide what they should do next. Akahana was the eldest of the triplets at their age of 26. At 5'9' in height, she wore her short, black hair in a jagged cut just above her shoulders, her green eyes sharp as they moved across the crowd before them. In her black boots and pants, her top was blue with silver strands moving up from the edges and whirling around her body. A pair of swords were hooked to her belt to her left hip and hidden beneath the cloak she wore.

Aina was the second of the three, leaving her black hair long and her green eyes softer than her sister's. At 5'7', Aina wore matching pants and boots, but only one sword as her top was a pale gold and red. She swore a cloak as well, hiding her own blade.

Aito was the only boy of the three, and the youngest of the triplets. He was taller than his sisters, at 6'1' with short black hair and green eyes, and was dressed in brown pants with a faded green and black shirt. He wore a sword on his right hip, but no cloak.

Normally, the sisters wouldn't hide their blades but they had been warned that women were not fighters here in the city by several others and had taken to hiding the blades; for now.

"Do you think that there's another city we could go to?" Aito asked. "You know, one…cooler?"

"Cooler?" Akahana glared through the moving strand of people.

"Yeah."

"I think this is what we'll find anywhere," Aina told him. "The tales we heard of flourishing cities and peace is apparently not true."

"That's just what they are. Stories." Akahana crossed her arms. "Especially after the war."

"Yeah, well, one can hope, right?"

"Yeah, but that seems to be all that the three of us can as of late."

The Hana Trio were not from around here. They actually came from a land up north that hadn't been involved with anything about the Great War or the Emperor. They had traveled down south due to stories that travelers had told them but what they found did not please them at all.

"So, what now?" Aito asked. "What do we do?"

"Well, we can try to find a place to rest for the night before we leave," Aina suggested. "They would have an Inn or something around here, wouldn't they?"

"You really want to sleep here?"

"Where else would we rest?"

Akahana ignored her siblings as she continued to search through the crowd. From their right, further up the street, came cries of a thief. Turning her gaze there, she found a man running their way, a brown crate-like object on his shoulders as another man chased after him. It wasn't hard to pick out who the thief was.

Aito, not liking the thought of that, went to move forward but another had moved first, knocking the rice to the ground and shattering the crate.

The man was young, early twenties if not late teens, with long greenish hair in a ponytail and green eyes as he was dressed in multicolored clothes with a sword on his hip. A Samurai, it seemed.

The man that had been running after the thief gave a bow to the young man before beginning to pick up the rice as a set of girls, a teen and a child, joined him. The triplets stood there, watched as the child began to cry, worried over the thought of the rice being taken from them and that they would be left with nothing.

Aito was the first to move of the three. He bent down in front of the child, a small smile on his face. "Hey, you wanna see something cool?"

The crying child looked up at him. "Something cool?"

"Yeah, Watch this."

All four of them paused as Aito moved to the middle of the fallen rice. Others in the street paused as well and watched as the man pulled two fingers of each hand up to his temples, spreading his feet apart. A strange language then began to flow from his mouth as a bright, green light began to swirl around his feet. As his legs began to move, shifting the wind with it. The wind sucked the rice up off of the ground and everyone watched as it separated the rice from the dirt before dropping it back into the bags before them.

"Wow!" the young girl cried out, applauding as Aito gave her a small bow. "That was amazing! How did you do that?!"

"Your movements," The boy said. "They're like a dance."

"Yeah, you can say that," Aito scratched the back of his head.

"Our fighting styles are…quite different than anything else we have seen here over the last few days," Aina told them.

"Where are you from?" The older girl asked.

"Not from around here." Akahana said, giving her sister a stern look.

"What's your name?" Aina asked the samurai.

"Me?" He blinked. "My name is Okamodo Katsushiro. Yours?"

"I'm Aina Hara. This is my older sister Akahana and our younger brother Aito."

"Are you new here to Kougakyo?" Katsushiro asked them.

"Yes," Aina answered him. "We're looking for an Inn for the night so we can rest. Do you know of one?"

"It's actually not too far from here, if you want to follow me there."

Aina glanced at her sister. Akahana gave a sigh. "That would be fine." The younger woman nodded.

"Then shall we?"

"Thanks. We really do owe you," The man, Rikichi, told them as the seven moved down the street together now.

"Let me give you one word of warning," Katsushiro began. "You shouldn't go walking around here with your food on display."

"Right."

"Now, be sure to watch yourselves. Now then…" He went to walk off but Rikichi paused him.

"Please wait, Samurai!"

Katsuhiro turned to him. "Something else?"

"U-um,"

"No, not this one." Kirara cut him off. "Neither of them."

Akahana gave a frown. Something about this teenage girl rubbed her the wrong way. They were going to have part ways soon, or she was going to loosen her tongue. "Let's go, guys." She turned and followed after Katsuhiro.

The teen turned back to her, apparently interested in talking and learning more about the trio and their…tactics. Akahana stayed silent as the younger two transverse with the new samurai. She knew that she could trust her siblings with keeping their mouths closed on their information. She didn't get involved, keeping her eyes set on the ones around them when cries of a break-in began to pass through the streets as the horde all ran to look.

Katsuhiro ran forward to be the first to help, the triplets staying back to watch what would happen. A man had snuck into a building and got caught. He grabbed a baby as a defense and was now holding it hostage against the city people, ordering that the authorities were not to be alerted.

"And it's just the one man?" Katsushiro asked.

"Yes and he's still in there."

"All right, I'll do what I can."

"Why even bother?" Akahana asked, crossing her arms as they continued to watch. "The others here wouldn't do the same. Half of them are lowlifes. Why do you even think these people are in this mess?"

"Akahana," Aina glanced at her sister. "You're so mean."

"Heh."

"She just needs to get laid." Aito replied. "That'll cheer her up real quick."

"But, brother, we're all virgins."

Aito pulled a sad face and hung his head as he relied in a sad, whiny voice-"I know."

"Hold on there, boy!" a deep voice called out, bringing everyone's attention to the large man in armor with the sword on his shoulder as he stepped out of the crowd. "You're going to need some muscle in a battle like this! I'll help you out."

"And things just got worse." Aito was the one to sigh this time, though all three of them feared the outcome of this event.

Katsushiro tried to refuse the newcomer's help but the large man just insisted…before chopping the building straight down the middle and revealing the man inside with the baby.

"Standoff's over," The new man said loudly. "Hand me the kid."

"Wait," The man looked scared. "You're a samurai, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! Now why did you go off causing all this trouble?"

"If you were really a Samurai, you'd know that answer. I haven't seen food in a week. I've been on the streets since the war."

Aina pulled a sad face as he began to cry. "What all happened in the war, Akahana?"

"After the Samurai were defeated and the Emperor took control, it's not hard to believe that the Samurai are now seen as the enemy in this day and age. No one hires them for anything anymore."

"Then why not just stop being Samurai?" Aito asked.

"It's not that simple, Aito." Akahana sighed. "It's not a job. It's a way of life."

Before she could continue, the rogue samurai had opened his shirt, revealing dynamite and lighting a flare. The townspeople ran away, leaving just a few close to the crazed man.

"What's wrong, samurai? If you want to save the kid, then strike me now!" Akahana exchanged a look with Aina. She gave a silent nod before slipping behind her and her brother, taking the same stance that Aito had taken when he gathered all the rice together. "Stay away! I'm not bluffing! Stay away! Maybe you're afraid to die, but I'm not!"

"W-what kind of nonsense are you talking about?" The man in armor cried. "There's no battle to be had here! You're just someone that broke in!"

"It's high-time I found you, Samurai." A deep voice called out from the crowd.

Akahana's eyes slid in that direction to find a cloaked man in white moving towards the one in red armor. "You don't recognize me. I'm not surprised." He pulled his hood back to reveal long brown hair and matching eyes. "Have you forgotten my face? My name is Zaemon Yoshichika, the Peaceable. For many years, I have sought to avenge my parents. How fortunate for me that I should happen to meet you here. As my foe, prepare yourself to come forward to cross me and my blade!" He grabbed the blade at his side.

"Hey, hold on!" The large man cried out.

"I haven't forgotten your colossal form, or your unusual helmet. There is no mistake; you are my sworn enemy, Tsukumozaka Jurobei Mitsuharu!"

"Wait!" Was the only word the large man got out before his head went flying off, his mountainous form still standing. That was odd.

Akahana felt the cold feel of water on her neck and glanced to the side to see a blue light, much like Aito's green, float past her. It made its way, carefully, to the flare and doused the flame so the dynamite could not be lit. She gave a secret smile to her sister.

"Forgive me," The man in white stepped towards the man with the baby. "I don't mean to intrude." The man tried to light the flare again, but Aina's water kept it out, giving the man in white time to quickly dispose of the fool and give the child back to his family.

"Samurai, thank you very much!" The owner cried. "If you would like, may I buy you a drink to thank you?"

"No, there is no need for thanks. He was just a troublemaker. You never asked me to get involved, I'm just a nosy man."

"Yeah, we can tell." Akahana frowned, crossing her arms. At her voice, the man's eyes slid over to look at her. She found herself caught in a staring match with the man for a few moments before it was cut off by another.

"Hey, wait!"

That large man again. Akahana was surprised. How could he be alive still with his head…

"A robot?" she asked aloud.

"It seems so." Aito nodded his head, crossing his own arms.

"That hurt, you bastard! How dare you use me to get to that thief! Maybe we should be sworn enemies!" the crowd seemed to be caught in shock,

"You say you're a Samurai," The man in white replied. "I have my doubts."

"Why?!"

"You carry a sword, yet you hesitate." He continued to move on.

"Don't walk away from me! We're not finished yet!"

"Well, it's not like there's anything that you can really do at this point in time," Aina decided to say as she moved forward and picked up his…helmet/head.

"What are you doing, Aina?" Aito asked his sister.

"Well, we can't just leave him like this. It would be unkind. We have to fix him."

"Aww, do we have to? We have enough problems as it is."

Akahana gave a sigh as her siblings continued to argue over what to do with the robot man. She found her gaze following after the man in white in time to see that trio from before following after him as well.

~Something tells me,~ She began. ~That we're going to be seeing all four of them again. And soon.~

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**_I hold no claim to any of the original characters!_**

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **The Pupil**_

" **That man from before, the Samurai in white, he was truly something else, don't you think?"**

Akahana sighed at her younger sister. That was all that Aina could talk about since the events with the samurai. The large cyborg, Kikuchiyo as they learned his name, had run off to get fixed and Katsushiro was still with them, showing them around the city. He and their brother, Aito, had gotten along pretty swell; so far.

"What the hell is that?" Aito's voice made them all stop and glance up at a large, iron vehicle pausing in front of them.

Akahana gave a snort as she crossed her arms. "Who cares? As long as it doesn't mess with us then we don't need to know."

"Ma'am, you must watch your tongue around these parts," Katsushiro told her in a hushed voice. "The Magistrate's people are everywhere."

"Oh? And what are they going to do to me?" The elder woman growled.

"Good luck there, Katsu," Aina gave a laugh. "Akahana's mouth can be tamed by no one." She turned back as the vehicle moved again and a gasp escaped her mouth. "Hey, guys, look! It's that man again!"

They all turned back to the path ahead of them to find the Samurai in white only a few meters ahead of them, walking along in silence. Akahana was about to turn and go the other way when Katsushiro ran forward, calling after him.

"What is he doing? Aito asked, tilting his head to the side as the boy dropped to his knees before the older man.

"Being stupid, it seems," Aina titled her head to the side as well. "Why would he get on his knees?"

"Like I said," Akahana moved past them. "This culture is quite different from ours."

"I ask you with great humility and respect," Katsuhiro was saying. "I am Okamoto Katsushiro and I am on my knees. Please make me your disciple. I am sure now. There is no other samurai that can train me like the one named Yoshichika."

"Kid," Akahana placed a hand on her hip as she stopped beside the duo. "Get up and stop making yourself look like a fool." She glanced at the man in white. "Besides, I doubt that's even his real name."

"What?" Katsushiro looked up at her.

"Why would he lie about his name?" Aina asked as the other two Hara's joined them.

"I just used it to get close to that thief." The man replied, not looking too happy at the moment.

Katsushiro turned back to him. "That's even more ingenious! Will you honor me by telling me your real name?"

The man glanced off to the side, rubbing his chin for a moment. "Is it that important to you?"

"Yes."

Akahana wore a scowl on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but Aito placed a hand on her shoulder, giving the boy to deal with his own problem.

"Shimada Kambei. Happy?"

Katsushiro smiled. "Kambei-sama, I'll ask you one more time, using your real name. Please teach me. You stopped that burglar with skills I've never seen before. Your fearless authority and-"

Akahana rolled her eyes as the boy continued. "This is going to be a pain in the ass." She then glanced over her shoulder to find the three villagers joining them. "And it just got worse."

"Then you're a samurai?" Kambei asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"What about the three of you," He glanced at the Hara trio. "You have swords as well."

"Please," Akahana scoffed, turning her head.

"What my sister means is 'no'," Aina giggled, giving the eldest a little push with her hip.

He nodded and turned back to the boy. "I'm guessing from your age you never fought in the war."

"No, but it's the samurai's way of thinking, to be strong and ready for war any moment that made me become one. It's clear that you and your sword are always on the battlefield in spirit."

"Find someone else." Kambei told him, walking past.

"What?" Katsushiro looked surprised.

"Great Samurai," Kirara took a step forward. "Wait." He glanced back at her, eyes narrowed as he gazed into the crowd behind them.

 _ **~The road I walk is paved in gold**_

 _ **To glorify my platinum soul**_

 _ **I'll buy my way to talk to god**_

 _ **So he can live with what I'm not~**_

" **Do we really have to sit here and deal with this?"** Akahana grumbled, arms crossed.

"Just deal with it, Aka," Aito told his sister. "Katsushiro asked us to come along with him. He's still interested in us, it seems."

"Well, after seeing what you did with the rice, it's not hard to know why." Aina teased.

"Yeah, but still…" Akahana hung her head. "But why with them?" she tossed a thumb over at the villagers and Kambei.

They all now stood in what appeared to be a wasteland, Kirara explaining why they were here. Their Village was in trouble with…something that Akahana ignored half of. She didn't worry about anyone else but those she cared about. And something just about that girl, Kirara, rubbed her the wrong way; just like Kambei did.

"What else can we do?" Rikichi sounded like he was going to cry. "The bandits use us as tools for growing food. When we break they'll just replace us with more. Even peasants like us have souls."

"I'll go," Katsushiro told them.

"You mean it?" The man looked up at the boy.

"I've heard of this. The Bandits going from village to village since the war ended, demanding rice and grain from the farmers to feed their army and taking more each time. As far as I'm concerned it's the worst kind of powering corruption. I'll dedicate myself in driving them away."

"But you're not the one we want," Komachi told him. "My sister looked at the crystal and that's what she said. You don't smell like battle."

"Hang on a second here," Akahana turned to the group. "You come here and complain about bandits raiding you and when someone offers to give you help you turn them away because they're 'not the ones you want'?"

"Uh-oh," Aina whispered to Aito. "This is going to be bad."

"'Don't smell like battle'?" She continued. "Don't make me laugh! He may be young but I guarantee that he could do more in a battle then any of the three of you ever could! People like you only get in the way!" She clenched her fists.

"But…but the crystal said-"

"Crystal-shymstal! You keep thinking that way and there's not going to be any damn village for you to return to! Never refuse help when given! You might not find it anywhere else!"

"Calm down, Akahana," the man placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "This isn't them, remember?"

Kambei watched with a clear face as Akahana bit her bottom lip, turning from the group again as the conversation continued. He turned back to the rest of them. "Why?" He asked.

Kirara looked at him. "You risked your life for that baby at the shop without hesitation and I saw into your heart. Don't fool me. I know you have the talent and the principals to save us."

Kambei wore his dull face still. "Every battle I've fought in, I've lost. If I did go to your village, I would only lose again."

"But-"

"We saw you face that burglar and you beat him."

Akahana gave a small laugh. "I told you." She sang at them.

"I am merely an empty shell," Kambei continued on. "A shameful remnant that lives long after it has served its use. I promise you, Katsushiro, if you go, you'll lose."

Katsushiro took a step forward. "Don't I have to try?"

"But, please, we'll do anything." Kirara begged.

Kambei walked past them but paused for a moment. "You, girl, you're a water priestess, right? Find better waters somewhere else."

"A water priestess, huh?" Akahana mumbled to herself, glancing up at the sky. "That makes perfect sense, now."

"Ha," Aito sighed. "No wonder Akahana didn't like her."

"Yeah…" Aina hung her head as she watched Kambei walk off.

"Akahana," the elder sister turned back to face the young boy behind her. "Will you come with me?"

"Where? The help them?" She spat as she glared at the two girls. "I think not. I'm not here to be someone's guard. If they can't defend themselves then why should I?"

"Akahana," Aina placed her hands on her hips with a scowl. "Stop talking like that! What would _she_ say if she were to hear you?" Akahana bit her bottom lip before walking off on her own. Aito and Aina both gave a sigh. The younger woman turned to Katsushiro and the others. "I apologize for that. My sister, she's…"

"There's no need to explain." Katsushiro shook his head.

"She may have a hard mouth and body," Aito began. "But her soul is soft and kind. Experience has just…" He glanced at the villagers. "After she calms down, she'll be back. Then ask her again for her help. You'll find her answer different if you ask her face to face instead of saying she's not the one you need."

Kirara opened her mouth to reply but caught herself and nodded. "Yes."

Akahana gave a soft sigh the next day. She had left Aito and Aina with Katsushiro and the villagers. She knew that they would be safe. She just needed some time to think things over and keep her emotions under control. Walking through the city seemed to do that. Some of the performances did that for her; especially a man named Katayama Gorobei. Plucking arrows from the air was not an easy task.

Indeed, Akahana was in a good mood until she caught sight of Aito running down the streets with a look of worry on his face. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kirara," He began, pausing before her. "And Aina…they've both disappeared. Kidnapped, it seems."

"WHAT?!" Akahana's voice was loud and fierce as her brother flinched.

"Yeah. Katsushiro and that cyborg from before, Kikuchiyo, have run off to save her from the Magistrate's son, Ukyo."

"Why the hell weren't you with them!?" Akahana growled.

"Aina can take care of herself, Akahana!" Aito hissed. "She's not a child anymore!"

"You tell me she's been kidnapped and-"

"Now is hardly the time to be arguing about it," A voice joined them and they turned to see the samurai in white, Kambei, again. His voice was firm as he glanced between the duo. "Now, you say that the Magistrate's son took them?"

"Yeah," Aito nodded. "But that doesn't mean anything to me. The three of us have only been here a few days."

"Then come with me." He turned and began to move down the street. Aito turned to his sister to ask if they should trust this man and was surprised to see that she had already begun to follow him. He closed his mouth and joined the two of them. If Akahana trusted this guy to follow him to their sister, then he would too.

 _ **~I've been fading away**_

 _ **I've been waiting on the call to reach my veins**_

 _ **Ready or not~**_

" **Well, when they say the end of the tunnel, this is surely not what I hoped they meant."** Aina's joke was carried off as the three men cornered them on the edge of the broken pipe they had run through. Aina would have fought them off but that would leave Kirara open to attack so she ran with them instead. Besides, Katsushiro and Kikuchiyo could handle them, couldn't they?

~Apparently not.~ She told herself as Kirara squeezed her hand to death. "Oh, where are my siblings when I need them?"

"End of the road, ladies." One of the men chuckled.

"You better come back to safety before the wind blows you off."

"Please," Aina scoffed, turning to face the enemy. "I deal with fiercer wind than this on a daily basis."

"Oh, I do like them fiery."

"Remember, these women are for Lord Ukyo."

"Ukyo's his name, huh?" Aina gave a grin. "I'll be sure to tell my sister that when she shows up to kick your ass!" She grabbed her hilt but frowned. She needed both her hands to fight and her other was still in Kirara's death-trap.

"AINA!" the voice caught their attention and the woman turned around in time to see a trio on the path below them.

"Aito! Akahana!" With them here, she didn't have to worry about anything. "Kirara, do you trust me?" She asked, wrapping her arms around the girl tightly.

"Uh, y-yes,"

"Then don't scream."

"Wait!" One of the men realized what she was doing and reached out for her but was too late as the duo flew over the side.

"Aito, now!" Akahana cried, watching the two women fall.

"Got it!" He jumped up on the railing and over the edge he went.

Akahana went to follow, but Kambei grabbed her arm. "Let go."

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

She gave him a smirk. "You really want to know? Then follow and find out." Pulling her arm away, she jumped off after her brother just as Aina and Kirara fell past her.

"I knew you two would save us," Aina smiled as Akahana grabbed the two women.

"Yeah, and after this is over, I'm gonna beat the hell out of you for getting caught!" The older sister growled.

"Are you guys crazy?" Kirara stared at them in shock. "We're going to die!"

"Lady," Aina smiled. "We're the Hara Trio. Nothing can kill the three of us."

"But-" It was then that the young priestess noticed at the three of them had stopped falling so fast and now seemed to be gliding. "But how?"

"Ha," Aina smiled even wider. "Aito's such a show off."

Kirara glanced down at the man below them. She let her mouth drop open. The man was holding his two fingers to either temple again as that strange language flowed from his mouth. This time, the green light flowed around his entire body before expanding into the large, calm typhoon that had encased the four of them. Er, five of them, that is.

"Incredible," The soft word flowed down to Akahana and she raised her head to see that Kambei had, indeed, followed after her. He gazed down at the bottom of the pit they were headed for. He was truly impressed. Never had he seen anything like this before.

"And that is why they call me the best," Aito smiled as he placed his feet of the ground.

"Brag some other time," Akahana told him, turning to their sister. "Are you all right, Aina?"

"Of course."

"Thank you!" Kirara had pulled from Aina and ran at their brother, hugging him tightly. "I was so…so afraid!"

"Oh, it was no trouble," He flushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Truly impressive," Kambei grabbed Akahana's attention. "I've never seen something like that before. What kind of sorcery was that?"

"Sorcery? Please," Akahana replied, turning her head. "Aina, what happened? Where are the other two?"

"It doesn't matter," Kirara shook her head. "I found the one we needed."

"This again?" Akahana sighed.

"Didn't I tell you to look elsewhere?" Kambei sighed himself.

"What matters at the moment is getting back up there to help Katsushiro and the cyborg," Aito began. "We can argue over this later."

"I agree," Aina nodded. "So, what next, Akahana?"

"Why look to me for directions?" Akahana asked. "I don't know this place."

"Well, we could ask Kambei for-"

"Let's go this way," The elder sister replied, pulling away from the group.

Aito and Aina gave a laugh before following her sister. Kambei watched the three of them for a moment, his thoughts running quickly before he and Kirara moved after them.

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**_I hold no claim to any of the original characters!_**

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **The Entertainer**_

" **Katsushiro!"**

The young man had been face first on the ground as Kikuchiyo continued to fight. At the woman's voice, he slowly lifted his head, the pain traveling through him. He turned to the side.

"Akahana?" He asked in surprise.

The elder woman dropped to her knees beside him, rolling him onto his back. "Are you all right? Where were you hit?"

"You need to…go after the others," He tried to brush her hands away but she shook her head.

"Aina and Kirara are already safe. I came to find you and the cyborg. When Aina told me that you were still fighting, I couldn't just leave you here on your own. But it seems like I wasn't needed," She commented as the cyborg joined them.

Katsushiro tried to stand up and her arm wrapped around his waist as she helped him to his feet, pulling his arm over her shoulder. "No, I-"

"One of the things that a true warrior needs to remember is that he must accept help when he needs it." She told him. "Now be quiet and accept it." The teen gave a small laugh.

"Are you going to be able to walk, metal man?"

"I'll be just fine," He grunted. And then he began to go haywire, giving out cries as smoke steamed from him.

"You sure about that?" Akahana smiled. "Looks like we need to get you to a mechanic."

"No need, I am already here," She turned to find an elder man with supplies behind her. It was apparent that he and Kikuchiyo had met before as the two began to exchange words. The woman let the two of them go at it and turned back to the teen on her arm.

"Any serious wounds?"

Katsushiro shook his head. "No, just sore."

"You've never really been in a serious battle like that before, have you?" Akahana asked him.

"I…no." Katsushiro hung his head now. "I am trying, but…"

She gave a sigh. "Look, I'm not a Samurai or anything, but I can give you a few pointers on how to use your sword. It may not be exactly what you're looking for, but it's better than nothing, kid." He opened his mouth to speak but she continued over him. "And if I hear one word, even one, about my being a woman, I'll rip your tongue out." His mouth shut but he gave a laugh. She stared at him in surprise for a moment before a smile spread across her own face.

~Aito was right,~ Katsushiro continued to laugh. ~Behind her wall of defense she is different. Quite different.~

The two of them ended up following after Kikuchiyo and his mechanic. Katsushiro had regained some strength in his legs and was walking on his own but the woman stayed close to him, just in case.

"Hey, kid," Kikuchiyo called back. "Quit brooding over the fight. You're making me twitch!"

"Let him brood, you gearhead," The elder man called back. "I don't know what happened back there but he needs to let it sink in."

Katsushiro hung his head again before glancing up at Akahana. "Would you?"

She looked down at him. "Would I what?"

"Give me some…pointers."

She gave a teasing laugh and rubbed his head. "You need a lot more than pointers, kid, but I have no problem in giving them to you, especially because I don't want my flank left open when we deal with those bandits."

Katsushiro looked at her in surprise. "You mean, you're going to help?"

Akahana gazed up at the sky. "The one thing my teacher beat into my head the most was to help those in need, even if I didn't like them. I might not like those two brats, but I can't leave Rikichi and the rest of the village to suffer because of that. I'll help anyway that I can." Akahana glanced down the street again and gave a smile. "Now, you ready to begin your training?"

"Here? Now?" He sounded shocked. "But how? With what?"

"We, dear boy, are going to work on your aim!" She moved quickly, passing them. "Hey, Gorobei!"

A man with dark skin and white hair, dressed in green and yellow, turned to face her. He held a scar on the left side of his face. "Ah, Lady Hara! Come back for another round?" He asked as the three traveling with her came to a pause.

"Yes, but not me this time," She smiled at him, She grabbed Katsushiro's hand and pulled him up beside her. "It's this runt, today."

"Who's this guy?" Kikuchiyo asked his friend.

"Why are you asking me? I've never seen him before in my life."

Gorobei glanced the teen over. "What's the matter kid? You look gloomy. Come on, you can tell me!" He leaned forward and Katsushiro placed a hand on his sword, ready to draw.

"Katsu," Akahana scolded him. "Be polite. He's not going to do anything to you, now are you, Gorobei?"

"Not when his companion is you, Lady Hara," Akahana gave a laugh. She may have only met this man yesterday, but he had already become a favorite on her small list of those she liked in this city. Gorobei glanced back to the teen. "You'll have to excuse my rudeness, young man. A crude way of getting your attention, I know. It comes from being in show business for so long. Forgive me." Gorobei

Spread his fan out in front of his face. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Katayama Gorobei, entertainer second, gentleman first. Pleasure to make you acquaintance, and a bigger pleasure to meet you again," He gave a bow to Akahana.

"What will this do for my training of aim?" Katsushiro asked her.

She gave him a smile and grabbed his hand, pulling it from his sword. "Just watch."

Gorobei straightened himself. "I may not look it now, but I used to be a samurai." He moved back to his supplies and placed a hand on one of his sword hilts. "Unfortunately in the current world, my sword is only good for performance. I show off my war skills to city crowds to scrape in my daily wage."

"You use bushido for entertainment?" Katsushiro hissed.

"Hey, what kind of performances?" The cyborg called out.

"Don't encourage him," Katsushiro told him.

"Hey, gotta find a way to survive, you know?" Akahana defended the man.

"My thoughts exactly." Gorobei nodded.

"Why are you so angry?" The mechanic asked. "You're still moping about what happened back there, aren't you, boy? Well, that's no good. You're way too serious. Just try to have some fun! You won't keep snapping at everyone who makes a smile."

"I'm not moping!"

"Then why are you clutching onto that trinket like you're life depends on it?"

"Just calm down, Katsushiro," Akahana clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I told you they were safe so just calm down and get ready."

"Ready? But for what?"

"Like I said before," She began to back away from him as Gorobei rang his gong, summoning others in the street. "To work on your aim."

"What are you doing?" Kikuchiyo asked her as she leaned against his wagon.

"Just watch." She told him. "Katsushiro said he wanted someone the help train him, right? Well, I may not be a Samurai but I can help him with a few things and that's just what I plan to do. If he hates me for it, I'll make him hate me with a passion that makes him what to express his power even more."

The cyborg stared at her. "You're weird, you know that? I kinda…like it."

She gave a 'heh' and crossed her arms, watching the show as it began.

"Tell me," Gorobei grabbed a bow. "Do you have experience handling a bow?"

"Of course."

"Then it's easy. All you have to do is take an arrow and aim it here," He pointed at his forehead."

"This oughta be good," The cyborg chuckled.

Gorobei moved towards the teen again. "Using only my hand, I'll snatch the arrow you shot at me out of the air. Life or death, that's the game. If I fail, I die, assuming your aim is good, and you get back at me for poking fun. If I succeed, you have to pay the value of any man's life; you buy my lunch. My rules are as simple as that." He held the bow and arrow out. "Here."

Katsushiro glanced back at Akahana for a moment before taking the weapon. "All right."

"Interesting man," The mechanic commented. "I wonder if he was ever really a samurai like he claims."

Kikuchiyo began to laugh. "He's certainly not anymore."

"Well, I'm sure he'd rather be like he is now instead of being a metal tin like you are," Akahana shot at the cyborg behind her.

"What was that?!"

"You heard me, metal-man."

"Ladies and gentlemen, lend me your eyes for a fascinating game of chance." Gorobei called out. "A Samurai's life is on the line!" A crowd gathered quickly as he backed up into place. "All right boy, it's up to you to make this fun." He pointed at his forehead again. "You know your target."

Katsushiro gave Akahana another glance before notching the arrow and drawing back. He was still for a moment, as Gorobei drew a mark on his forehead, before dropping his arm. "This is stupid. A Samurai should not put his life on the line for entertainment. It's dishonorable."

"What's the matter, boy?" Gorobei asked him, laughter in his face. "You nervous?"

"Shut up!" Katsushiro roared, drawing the arrow back again. "Don't mock me!"

Akahana closed her eyes and just listened to the two of them, knowing what was going to happen. The boy needed work, no doubt in that. She opened her eyes again as Kikuchiyo made his comment of Gorobei 'actually doing it'.

"He's nuts." The cyborg commented.

"No, not nuts," Akahana told him. "Just…himself. There's nothing weird about being yourself, even if others don't understand you." She began to applaud and the rest of the crowd joined in with her as Katsushiro stared at the street performer in shock.

 _ **~The road I walk is paved in gold**_

 _ **To glorify my platinum soul**_

 _ **This filthy blood runs through my veins**_

 _ **I gave up everything for fame~**_

" **Akahana!"** Aina's voice was full of relief as her elder sister stepped into their little cave with Katsushiro behind her. "You're finally back!"

"Yeah," She glanced to the side to see Kambei sitting there before a bowl of rice. "You're still here, are you?"

"Great Samurai!" Katsushiro called out.

"What?!" Kikuchiyo's voice joined them from outside the passage. "You don't mean that old man, do you?"

"Unfortunately so," The woman called back out to him.

"Hey, show off, what are you doing here?"

Kambei stood up and Akahana cleared the passage, letting him walk out to the metal-man in the cart. "You got your head back on." The cyborg said something but his voice made it too hard for Akahana to understand. Kambei gave him a sad look. "May you never lose that fighting spirit of yours."

"What's that supposed to mean? Get back here! Hey!"

"Calm down, tin-man," Aito called out to him.

Kambei took his seat again as the trio spoke amongst themselves, leaving Katsushiro to talk to the Samurai.

"So, you think this other dude could help?" Aina asked.

"Gorobei's strong, and if you can't see that then there's just something wrong with that head of yours. Not every man can catch arrows out of the air."

"But that's doesn't mean he's strong." Aito argued. "It just means your fast."

"Muscles aren't the only thing that makes your strong, Aito," the elder of the three hissed. "You should know that by now. I-" She watched as Katsushiro gave a bow to the water priestess and begged for forgiveness. She moved forward. "Kid, pull your head off of the floor."

"But I-"

"How old are you?" She asked him. "16? 17? How long have you been wielding a blade? A year or two? Maybe a few years longer? You haven't had a teacher to help you; you've been going off of instincts. That's gotten you pretty far in my opinion."

"But…Kambei was right. If I can't even protect one person, how will I be able to protect a whole village from bandits?"

She gave him a small smile. "Didn't I tell you that I would help you? I'll be there with you when the bandits attack the village so you needn't worry. You won't be on your own."

~Akahana taking on another student?!~ Aito asked himself in surprise. ~But that's…what made her do that?~ He glanced at Katsushiro in interest.

"But…"

Kikuchiyo stood to his feet and rammed forward. "So you've been listening to him huh?"

"Kikuchiyo, calm down, buddy," His mechanic told him.

"Shut up! I gotta give this old bastard a piece of my mind!"

"Aren't you going to stop this?" Aina asked her sister as the cyborg picked up the bowl of rice.

"Why should I?" She crossed her arms.

"Look at this. This is your meal! Do you have any idea how much they sacrificed to make sure you had it? Of course you don't! You're a samurai, after all. They feed you all the rice you want so you'll stay and meanwhile they eat pig's food! Go to their village. Save their world. It must be worth something. Or is that what you call a losing battle?! How they suffer and you still don't help? I'll kill you right here!" Kikuchiyo went to strike him but Kambei caught his sword in his hands. "Hey, let go."

"Did it ever occur to you to wait for an answer?" Kambei asked him.

"What are you talking about?!" The cyborg growled.

"I have decided to go with the farmers to their village," Kambei told him.

Kikuchiyo would have blushed in embarrassment if he wasn't made of metal. "Oh, well,"

"Just sit down big guy," Aito told him with a laugh. "Before you blow another one of your circuits."

Kambei grabbed his bowl of rice back. "Your determination and loyalty have won me over to your cause. I will help you. I shall not let your treasured rice go to waste." Rikichi bowed and gave his thanks, the two girls doing the same.

The mechanic scratched the back of his head. "Well, look at that. They finally got themselves a Samurai."

Akahana watched as the old man continued to work on the cyborg's arm. It was good in no time. The others sat there, gazing over a map of the village but that was least of her worries at the moment. She was silently thinking to herself on how she was going to deal with Katsushiro. Could she really…

"No, we will not be taking these two with us." Kambei's voice caught her, turning her attention to the group as they argued. "I need real samurai."

"Would you stop being an asshole?" Akahana asked the man sitting across from her. "Just because they're not experienced like you are doesn't mean they won't be of any help. Who knows, maybe one of them will save your life one day in these events."

"You three aren't coming either." Kambei told her.

"Now wait a damn minute," Aito jumped into it. "You can't tell us what the hell to do! I can go anywhere I damn well please and just for that, I'll be sure to be there in that village on vacation when those damn bandits attack just to put your foot in your mouth!"

"Maybe he's right, Aito," The young man looked at the other sister in surprise. "The last time we got involved in something like this, Shin was-"

Akahana's voice cut her sister off. "Just because we're not Samurai does not mean that we are weak. I can choose where I want to go and if I say that I am going to that village, then that's where I am going. You stand in my way and you'll see just how strong a warrior of the Almoth Plains is."

"Almoth Plains?" Katsushiro asked. "Where is that?"

"Don't worry about it, kid," Aito told him.

~It all makes sense now,~ Kambei told himself. ~Now all I need to know is…~

"Besides, the three of them have already hired us," Akahana jabbed a thumb at the farmers. "Metal-man and Katsu here have already eaten the rice as payment and therefore they cannot give it back. You forget, they were the first to agree to go while you tucked your tail and ran, claiming that nothing you could do would help so be quiet over who goes or not."

Kambei and Akahana stared at eachother for a moment, the silence ringing eerily in the cave.

"I'm going to sleep," Kikuchiyo broke it, dropping in the corner.

"I like her, Kirara," Komachi grinned as she stared at Akahana.

Akahana stayed silent as Kambei began to talk about the bandits again, leaving her words where they had been. It didn't mean he agreed to it, but it also stayed the same. If they wanted to go, they were going to go, whether or not the Samurai wanted them to.

"I'll need seven Samurai, including myself."

"I'm tired of this," Akahana stood up. "You morons do what you want," She glanced at Katsushiro. "Are you going to come with me or not?"

Katsushiro went to stand but the mechanical man made them both stop.

"Wait!" He told them. "I have an idea. That man from the street, the performer,"

"Gorobei?" Akahana asked.

"Yes, he said he was a Samurai, didn't he?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "But he's not someone I would condemn to being partnered in a group with someone like him," she stabbed at Kambei. "He's too good." Kambei frowned as the siblings laughed.

"All the same, I would like you to stay here until I go and get him. It's his decision to decide on whether or not to join."

"If so, why do you want me here when he arrives?" Akahana placed a hand on her hip.

"Because, he seems to like you the most. Just be patient and after this is over you can go off and train your little student some more."

Akahana stared at him for a moment before giving a sigh and sitting back down. "Make it quick."

The mechanic nodded and took off.

"Who is he talking about, Hana?" Aina asked her sister.

"Someone crazy, if he likes her the most," Aito grunted. Akahana gave a snort, crossing her arms.

It didn't even take half an hour for the mechanic to return with Gorobei in tow. Kambei had ordered Katsushiro to hide by the entrance with a plank of wood over his head.

"Why, sensei?" Akahana gave a wince. Wasn't she supposed to be his damn teacher now?

"He wants you to strike, of course," Aina smiled. "To see firsthand if the Samurai is actually what he says he is." Kambei gave a nod.

"Ah, Lady Hara!" Gorobei's greeting went by happily as he merely dodged Katsushiro's attack. "I didn't think that you would be here!"

The woman gave a smile as the man in green sat beside her; Kirara hurriedly made him a bowl of rice. "Not by choice, I assure you."

"So, just what am I brought here for?"

…

"I hardly think I'm worth a hundred warriors but I appreciate the flattery," Gorobei told Kambei.

"Flattery may be the only reward you can expect from this," Kambei told him. "The only payment we will receive from this is the rice."

Gorobei gazed at the other man for a moment before turning to the woman beside him. "And what are your views on this, Lady Hara?"

"I don't intend to get paid," Akahana told him. "I don't like rice too much anyway. I am going because I cannot leave villagers to suffer at the hands of monstrosities such as this. And believe me," She shot at Kambei. "I do intend to go," ~Even if it's just to piss you off, now old man.~

Gorobei gave a smile. "Then I accept." Rikichi gave another bow and thank you. "Hey, cut that out. Don't think I'm playing a hero or anything. I'm not going to help the village in pity for farmers or rice I can stomach. I'm going because of the two of you," He glanced between Kambei and Akahana.

"Why is that?" Aito asked in confusion.

"So I can stand beside them on a battlefield. I was part of the crowd that watched you take on that burglar. As far as this showman's concerned, you executed the scene with perfect marks."

"But what does that have to do with my sister?" Aina asked.

"Well, you don't think I'm just going to let a woman go off on her own into a battle like this, do you? Besides the strength of this woman is amazing, as is her speed. I couldn't catch her arrow," He pointed at the small wound on his right ear. "And I barely had enough time to dodge it. I want to see what she can do in a battle."

~That explains everything,~ Katsushiro looked at the older woman.

"Ah yes, Kambei, Kambei," Kikuchiyo grunted as he stepped forward. "Everybody just loves Kambei!"

"I remember you," Gorobei smiled. "You're the one who got is head cut off."

"Shut up!"

Akahana watched as Gorobei's eyes sharpened. "Get down." He jumped forward and grabbed an arrow before it could pierce Kambei.

"An attack, huh?" Aito asked, jumping to his feet.

"Most likely for saving the girls," Akahana sighed, standing to her feet. "Now, let's go meet our sister's kidnappers, eh, Aito?"

"You damn straight!" The two of them ran out, leaving Katsushiro and Kikuchiyo to protect the others. Kambei, Gorobei, and Aina followed behind them. The attackers were only two and Gorobei quickly took on the redhead that was shooting the metal spikes at them.

"I gotta hand it to you. You're good."

Gorobei grinned and snapped the spike with his thumb. "Thank you."

"Are you one of the Samurai these peasants have hired?"

"They offered me something too good to pass up."

"You won't change your mind then? How depressing."

"Oh, stop talking and let's do this!" Akahana growled, placing a hand on her sword as she moved up beside Gorobei. "You wanted to see me on the battlefield, right? Well, here's your chance."

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**_I hold no claim to any of the original characters!_**

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 _ **The Loner**_

" **That was way too easy."**

"Easily dispatched," Gorobei glanced at the woman that stood beside him. "I was right about you. You are strong. Very strong."

"Sister's the greatest!" Aina called out with a large smile on her face. "No one can beat her!"

"Though I'd like to say that I'm the strongest, Akahana is the strongest." Aito sighed.

"Forgive me for running in when they broke your deal, Gorobei," The eldest of the Hara trio told the man beside her.

"No need to apologize. You took care of them with no problem." Gorobei smiled. "I'm surprised. You're better than I thought."

"It's not hard to see why," Kambei joined the conversation. "I'm sure that that wasn't even her full power."

Akahana sheathed her blade and took a look at the mess that Kikuchiyo had made from their hideout.

"That was impressive and stuff," Komachi frowned. "But we're gonna get in trouble."

"Fine, fine, everyone just dump the blame on Kiku," The cyborg hung his head. "I'll clean it up. Let me just put on my little servant cap and get to work."

"We're not blaming you," Aina told him. "So don't feel bad."

"And don't even bother cleaning it up," Aito told him. "We'll just go somewhere else."

They ended up moving to the mechanic's place. It was full of crap from all over the place. Akahana gave a silent sigh and turned from the room. "I'll be outside." The area was silent, the soft voices from inside following her, but she leaned her back against the metal. That fight earlier had been nothing. She was disappointed. She found herself hoping that the Bandits in the rice village will at least be a bit more entertaining.

"Sensei," Akahana turned her head to find that Katsushiro had followed her outside.

"Don't call me that. Akahana is just fine." She told him.

"But a master is always referred to with a title."

"I am not a samurai, little boy, so I do not need a title to know that I am strong."

"Lady Akahana, then."

She gave a sigh. "You won't give in, will you?" She asked him. All she got in return was a smile. "What do you want, Katsushiro?"

"I have a question. Your strength from before, against the two men, it was astounding. It proves that you have been doing this for a long time, but women are seen as disgraceful in battle."

"That's because the men out here are fools." Akahana hissed. "In the Almoth Plains, warriors are either male or female; it is their choice to make. You are honored in either way."

"The Almoth Plains." Katsushiro repeated her. "You mentioned this place before. Is that where you're from? How far is it from here?"

"You should go and rest for today, Katsushiro," Akahana pushed herself from the wall. "Tomorrow, when they search for more warriors, I'll take the next step in your training. You'll want to be well rested. I will not go easy on you."

When Akahana awoke the next morning, she found that Kirara had taken Katsushiro with her on her search. Aina was still there with her, the others having spread out on their own.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Aina asked her sister.

"I'm fine."

"If any of us deserved a nice sleep, it was you." Aina told her. "Especially after yesterday." She closed her eyes as Komachi's coughs filled the area. "It has been a while since you fought like that, sister."

"There's no need for concern," Akahana replied. "Just a bit rusty. It will return to normal in no time."

"But your arm-"

"I said that I would be fine!" She hissed.

Aina froze for a moment before standing up and moving away. Akahana gave a silent sigh and hung her head.

"She is just worried about you, that's all." She lifted her eyes to find that Kambei had taken the other woman's place. He placed a glass of water in front of her.

"She shouldn't. I'll be fine. I don't need anyone's concern," She glanced at him. "Including yours."

Kambei gave a small smirk. "Whatever had happened in your past has turned you into this and it's not a smart idea to keep to it. It will only drag you down."

Her temper flared. "You can't tell me what to do! You don't know anything about-"

"I'm finished." Kambei turned to gather his sword from the mechanic. Akahana jumped to her feet and stomped out of the house. Kambei watched her for a moment before closing his eyes.

"Don't…don't get mad at her," He glanced at Aina. She had moved to help Komachi with the fire. "She's just…hard; especially on herself. She's…she's still haunted…"

Kambei was silent for a moment and glanced down at his blade before moving out of the house after the other woman.

"You, girl," the mechanic turned Aina's attention to him. "Just what is it that your sister is haunted by?"

"The Almoth Tragedy," Aina sighed, closing her eyes.

" **Where the hell can you find five more samurai to take part in this damn thing?"** Aito scratched his head. He was with Katsushiro and Kirara, moving through the streets. "Are you sure that we'll find five more here?"

"We found two already, haven't we?" Katsushiro replied.

"Yeah, but are we sure that the…" His voice paused and he glanced over his shoulder for a moment. "Sure that the other five can be found here."

"Maybe, maybe not." Kirara closed her eyes as she turned to head back down the stairs to their base. "Look, its Kambei!"

"Sensei, we couldn't find any Samurai." Katsushiro told the elder man.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Aito locked his arms around his head.

"So you knew you were being followed?" Kambei asked him as the other two gasped.

"When you train with my sister, you always know what's going on around you." He turned to find himself watching as a man stared down at them from the stairs above. He was a tall man with red eyes and blond hair. He was dressed in black pants with a long red coat and a plain look on his face.

"So we were followed!" Katsushiro cried as the blond man jumped down to confront them.

"Guard the two of them," Kambei ordered Aito as he began to move. Not feeling in a mood to argue, the younger man just watched as the two samurai began to circle eachother. "I am Shimada Kambei. May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"Kyuzo." The man's voice was deep.

"I asked only because I know you are a samurai."

At that, Kyuzo reached behind him and pulled out two swords from the sheath on his back.

"I think Akahana would be good against this guy," Aito decided to say. "She wields double blades herself."

"She does?" Kirara sounded surprised. "Then why did she only use one yesterday against those men."

"Because only one blade was needed." Aito answered her, his arms still behind his head. "You learn things like that the further you go along with your training."

"A Challenge." Kyuzo told Kambei.

Kambei narrowed his eyes as the blond man took a stance, pulling the handle of one of his blades over his face. "Two swords. What an honor." He grabbed his own.

"Good luck." Kyuzo told him before running forward. He pulled a shocked look as Kambei used his sheath to block the dual blades before making his sheath a second 'blade' of his own.

Aito watched, his blood pumping faster and faster as the two samurai slashed and dodged eachother. He remembered a fight much like this between Akahana and their teacher nearly five years ago. It was the worst fight for any of them, and yet the best, too. The battle between the two men before him wanted to make him grab his own sword and join in but he knew that he wouldn just get in the way. If Katsushiro and Kirara weren't there, then he wouldn't have had a problem doing so at all, but he couldn't risk the two children getting hurt. The fight came to a halt for a moment, both of the men slightly bleeding from their necks at the blades held to their necks by the opponent. Aito watched as Gorobei showed up with Rikichi and Komachi right behind him. Aina wasn't too far behind.

"Don't just stand there, Kambei!" The voice from the stairs above dragged their attention to Akahana as she stood there, watching them. "Get the fight over with!"

Kambei ignored her words and turned back to the man before him. "I am in love." His words caught Kyuzo off-guard. He barely moved in time to flip over Kambei's attack and send the older man rolling across the ground as he landed on his feet. "With your skills, that is." Kyuzo gave a grunt that sounded like a small laugh. "I am seeking skilled samurai for a difficult job. Care to join me in a new war?"

Kyuzo gave a small smirk. "Against the bandits, is that right?"

"If you already know, this can go quickly." Kambei stood up. "Join me."

"I'll pass!" Kyuzo growled, running forward to start the fight again.

Aina was the one who found herself watching in excitement this time. Normally she wasn't like her brother and sister when it came to battle, but this time it was different…something was different, at least.

Akahana watched with a smile on her face as she continued to watch from the stairs as Kambei began to use the pipes behind him as weapons. ~Blondie here has the old man on a run~ She told herself. ~That's surprising. I thought that Kambei would be…stronger.~

"Hey, that's not fair!" Aina cried out as Kambei used the metal pipes. "He can't do that! I though samurai had to fight cleanly!"

"In a fight, do you really think that they would do that? Between life and death, no matter what I was taught, I would use any and all that I could to keep myself alive," Aito told his sister. "Wouldn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but still…" Aina gave a worried cry when the building collapsed, bringing dust up over the fight. She clapped her hands together at the sight of Kambei and the blond so close together.

"I cannot defeat you," Kambei was breathing hard. "But before you kill me, there is something I have sworn to do and I cannot let you stop me. I am sorry but I have to turn my back on you." He let go of the blond and began to walk away before he paused again. "Kyuzo, was it? We will fight again once my team has defeated the bandits. You'll have to wait until then. Unless…you would kill me while my back was turned."

Aina felt her heart skip a beat as the blond man gave a grin and lifted one of his blades. Time seemed to go slowly…until a certain Cyborg showed back up just in time to see what was about to happen and jumped in the way. Kyuzo turned his attack to him but Kambei ended up saving the robot yet again.

Kyuzo gave a sigh and kicked his fallen sword off the ground and turned to walk up the stairs. "Another time, then," He commented as he sheathed his blades again.

Akahana gave a smile as she moved down the steps, passing by him. "Not too bad, for a samurai."

He paused and glanced at her. "You're the one that took care of the other two, right?"

She gave him a grin over her shoulder as she continued on down the stairs. "I don't know; am I?"

Kyuzo gave a smirk before continuing on his way.

"He would be a hell of an addition, that's for sure." Aito glanced at the priestess. "Did you even think about looking at your little rock-thing to see if he was one of the one that we needed?"

Kirara flushed, looking like a moron. "N-no, I didn't even think about it."

"Keep your mind on track," Akahana told the younger woman. "You will have to learn to do that during events like this." She placed a hand on her head. "Just be ready for it next time, got it?"

"What changed your mood?" Aina asked her sister.

The elder Hara continued to smile. "I'm not quite sure. Perhaps it was the fresh air."

"Oh, it was the blood spilling and you know it," Aito teased their sister. "It might not have been a lot, but with Kambei and that other man's blood spilling, you know for a fact that it turned you on." That received him a foot in the stomach as Akahana turned to Katsushiro.

"Now, little kid, are you ready for some training like that?" She referred to the battle that had just ended.

Katsushiro took a deep gulp. "Uh…"

"The answer to that, Katsu, is yes," Aina told him. "Or else you'll just make her work you harder."

Katsushiro took another gulp. What had he gotten himself into?

 **Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**I hold no claim to any of the original characters!**_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _ **The Drifter**_

" **And just what is it that you have on your head today?"**

Gorobei's voice drew Aina from her thoughts. It was just the two of them with Rikichi today as the priestess continued to search for more samurai to take back with her. Katsushiro was no doubt enjoying a training lesson from Akahana and where the others were, Aina had no idea.

She gave a sigh. "A bit of everything, I suppose. How we even got involved in this mess to begin with. What we're going to do if we don't find all seven samurai. The fighting that I'm sure Akahana and Kambei are going to continue going through. That man from yesterday…"

"The one that Kambei fought?" The man looked surprised.

"Yeah…Kyuzo…"

"Please don't tell me its love at first sight." Gorobei commented.

She pulled a face at him like he was stupid. "I might be a woman, but I'm not a moron."

The man laughed. "Good answer."

"It's just…we could get him on our side somehow, couldn't we? The faster we get samurai, the faster we can get this ordeal over with and my siblings and I can return to our travels."

"Ah, wanna get out of here as fast as possible, huh?" He asked her, glancing at Rikichi as he bowed to some other warrior-man.

"Yeah, something like that…"

Gorobei stared at the woman for a moment before giving a smile. "I got something that will make you feel better."

"Oh really?"

"Really. Watch this." He approached Rikichi with a grin as the man he was talking to took off with two of the rice balls. "Another wasted ball of rice. Well played." He gave a hard slap on the back and the other man stumbled forward before turning again with an angry face.

"Great Samurai, please!"

Gorobei shook it off. "Now, don't get discouraged, man. You're approach is just wrong. Next time you just need to announce with a voice of conviction. 'Great Samurai, you're so beautiful, I'm in love.'" He pulled back at the look on the man's face. "Don't look so pale. You don't have to believe it; you just have to make the samurai feel better. Self-esteem is vital to a man; make him feel wanted and he'll want to help." He led Rikichi to a set of wood to give him some practice.

Aina began to laugh, unable to contain it as she turned from the two men and let her giggles out. When Rikichi shouted it, she couldn't contain herself anymore and gave out a huge laugh.

They were in distress when they returned back to their little hut, announcing that they had yet to find another samurai. Katsushiro was bruised up and tired looking and Aito was laughing his ass off much like she had been just an hour ago. It was simple to figure out that he had watched part of the training between the said boy and their sister who was currently drinking a cup of tea in a back corner, quietly to herself as she thought. Aina turned her attention to the others as Katsushiro began to talk about the samurai. And that's when Kikuchiyo's anger decided to go off.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

Gorobei turned towards him. "No, I actually am not."

"You know what, screw you guys! Screw your numbers and your plans and your 'too-good-for-anyone-team'!" He had grabbed the paper that Katsushiro had been writing on and ripped it up, tossing it in the air. Gorobei gave a smirk and reached for his blade but paused as Akahana's voice reached out to the group.

"Let them play their game, Kiku," The woman's voice was calm as she lifted her tea to her lips again. "Let them ignore you until they realize that you are indeed someone that they will need in this battle and then they will look like the fool, not you for showing your anger."

The cyborg gave a grunt before turning his back on the others and joining the woman in her little corner. Komachi gave a grin and went to join them.

"She seems to be in a good mood today," Aina commented.

"Yes. From the training, most likely," Aito nodded. "Things like that do bring back memories." Her brother fell silent as he gazed out the window for a moment. She gave her own smile, remembering some events from the Almoth Plains.

"You know, there is a samurai he left out," Gorobei commented to Kambei as he stood up. "That one who left that mark on his neck. What was his name, Aina?"

"Kyuzo," The woman replied without even taking a breath. Gorobei gave her a look and she glared at him. "And no, it's not what you think!"

"If the man wants to join us, he knows where to find us," Aito replied, pulling his gaze back from the window. "He was sent by the big man, right? Then he knows all about the bandits already. Besides, didn't you ask him about joining yesterday?"

"Yes," Kambei nodded, running a finger down the cut on his neck. "But he didn't give back an answer. That's not a yes."

"And that's not a no, either," Aito told him. "Keep your heads up. We'll find someone soon."

"It might be better if you and your sisters helped ask," Kambei began.

"We did," Aito grumbled at him. "Or did you forget that Akahana was the one that brought you Gorobei?"

"He's got a point," Gorobei gave a grin.

Akahana gave a sigh and stood up. "He's just upset that he can't find one on his own," The woman commented. "It seems that I'll have to do it again."

Kambei grunted. "Now is not the time to be holding a grudge."

Akahana paused in her steps. "You dare say that to me?" She turned to glare at him. "Who is the one that's been refusing us? All we're trying to do is help and you continue to mock us! Kikuchiyo and Katsushiro and my family. I thought you samurai were supposed to be honorable and respectable men, not what…I witness here. If you want to complain about our helping, then do it to where I can't hear it or else you just might find yourself with a matching scar on the other side of your neck."

"Whoo!" Aito gave a breath as his older sister left the little hut. "Dude, you are the first man that I have EVER seen get Akahana that pissed and _**not**_ die. She normally kills the fuckers that annoy her that bad. You should get a medal for coming out of battle."

She knew that she should stop letting her anger get the better of her, but Akahana had never really been able to keep a firm grip on it, not even after her training to do so. Every time that man said something about Kikuchiyo or Katsushiro just bit her the wrong way.

"Stupid samurai," she hissed to herself, kicking a block of wood away from her. "If I could-"

"Hey, watch what you're kicking there!" The voice caused Akahana's words to stop and turn her head. She was standing before a small tea-hut. There were only two people there at the moment. One was a young man, the other a young woman. The young man looked to be in his middle twenties, older than her, with orange hair above his shoulders with a pair of dark eyes and a happy smile on his face. He was dressed in tan with a black vest and a matching messenger bag at his right hip. There was a tan hat on his head with a pair of large goggles.

The woman was the same age with short, blonde hair and a pair of deep blue eyes as she was dressed in a pair of black tights beneath a short, white skirt and a black tank-top with a white jacket. Akahana had never seen a woman walking around in an outfit like that before but found it very cute.

The man, with a sword in his hand, was chopping wood for the tea-hut. The block of wood she had kicked was apparently something that he had just cut.

"Oh, my apologies," Akahana picked it up and moved to place it on the pile that he had.

"Oh, it's no big deal, really," The man told her, scratching the back of his head through the hat he wore. "Matoko here just gets…weird."

The woman snorted. "Weird or not, if I weren't here you'd be stomped all over the place, Heihachi."

The man gave a little laugh. "Yeah, I probably would."

Akahana stared at the duo for a moment before a large smile spread across her face. Even in a horrid city like this, the two of them seemed to do all that they could to take care of one another. It was…sweet.

"Hey, lady," The woman, Matoko, called to her. "You know, it's not often that you see women walking around with weapons."

"Like you can talk," Her companion teased her. He had set his sword aside for a moment, taking a moment to take a drink from one of the teacups that were sitting on the table that Matoko sat at.

"Hey, at least mine is hidden," She patted the case that sat beside her feet. It looked like it held a musical instrument. She glanced at the still standing woman. "So, what's your excuse?"

Akahana gave a smirk. "If they have a problem with me carrying my blades because I'm a woman, then they can answer to them, too."

The two of them gave a laugh. "I like that answer." Matoko grinned. "What's your name? Do you live here?"

"Akahana Hara. And no, my brother and sister and I were…are passing through. And you?"

"I'm Matoko Kura and this is my friend, Hayashida Heihachi."

"I have never seen a samurai using his sword to cut up wood before," Akahana commented.

"Well, you know, gotta live somehow." Heihachi replied with that nervous look on his face again. "Besides, Matoko's part doesn't come in until tonight."

"Playing music on the sidewalk pisses me off sometimes but it's what I got," She grinned.

"Oh, I was not judging, I assure you. I know how bad it can be…" Akahana glanced off down the sidewalk again for a moment before glancing back at the duo, and idea popping into her head. "How would the two of you like to join me for dinner?"

 _ **~I held onto you**_

 _ **For As long as I could**_

 _ **But Today**_

 _ **You fell away~**_

" **I don't believe it."**

"You'd better believe it."

Akahana raised a brow at her sibling. "What are the two of you talking about?"

"I believe they are talking about how their older sister has, yet again, been the only one to find another samurai for this cause." Gorobei decided to answer her with a grin. "I'm amazed. You must have something that can call people to you."

"Yeah, I'm surprised. Normally people runaway screaming when they see her." Aito commented; Aina smacked him in the back of the head.

"They haven't agreed to anything," Akahana told them. Behind them they could see Heihachi offering up to pay for some contraption through chopping up some wood again from the old man. "And I didn't bring them here to be badgered by you goons. I'm treating them to dinner, that's all. What you guys do afterwards, I don't care."

"You're such a naughty person, Akahana," Aina shook her head at her sister as the sun continued to set. Her sister snorted. "So, the guys a samurai, but the girl is…"

"The name's Matoko," The said girl hissed as she joined the three Haras; Gorobei had followed Heihachi outside. "And don't think that I need him for protection."

Aito gave a grin. "Calm down sweetheart, no one said that." He nodded at the case on her back. "What kind of music you play?"

Matoko gave a grin. "If you're lucky enough, you might get to find out."

As she moved outside to join her companion, Aito's mouth dropped open. He glanced at his sister. "Can I have her?

The two sisters began to laugh at their brother. It wasn't often that they heard that from Aito's mouth.

"Yeah, I'm crazy! Crazy enough to eat a little girl!" Kikuchiyo's voice reached then with Komachi's laughter. The Cyborg was feeling better now and it made Akahana's smile wider.

"AKAHANA!" It was moments later that Matoko came running back inside with an annoyed look on her face. "I want a serious explanation for this, dammit!"

"Gorobei told you, huh?" Akahana folded her arms. "Damn. I want hoping he'd wait. I guess not."

"You're not…denying it?" Matoko looked shocked for a moment. "You're admitting that you tricked us with dinner to get us here?"

"Yeah, something like that. Why lie about it?"

Matoko stared at her for a moment before a large grin spread across her face. "I like you. The two of us will get along just fine during this…battle…thing."

Aito glanced at his other sister. "Have you ever seen that before?"

Even Aina looked surprised. "Nope, not with our sister."

It was after sunset when Kambei and the others returned to greet their new companions.

"We've been looking for you all night!" Katsushiro sounded happy.

Heihachi gave a small grin, surprised. "Really?"

Gorobei glanced at Kambei. "The river of fate cuts a strange and winding path." The man in white commented.

"Yeah, and it seems to like to make port in Akahana over there," Aito shoved a finger at his sister. She, Aina, and Matoko were having a delightful little conversation of their own. "Found them and brought them right here."

Kambei stared at the said woman for a moment, rubbing his chin as she continued to talk to the other two women.

"So, you're real villager from Kanna village, huh?" Heihachi asked. They had all gathered into a circle to talk; Akahana, her siblings, and Kikuchiyo were playing a card game with Matoko as they listened. "That's great. Kanna rice is among the best! A touch of sweetness with a perfect degree of stickiness! Says a lot about your village. Rice is-"

"Please don't get him started," Matoko commented, not even lifting her gaze from her hand. "He'll never stop." Heihachi blushed and rubbed the back of his head again. Aina gave a little laugh. "All that about Rice holding the seven deities and all that other crap."

"The seven deities?" Kirara asked. "You mean like gods?"

"And here we go." Matoko sighed, hanging her head.

Akahana listened for a moment as Heihachi explained everything before giving a sigh of her own. "We keep running into the number seven, don't we?"

"People say it's a lucky number." Aina offered.

"Well, it's a number that's starting to piss me off," Aito commented. "Just like our 'perfect little priestess' over there is." He shoved as Kirara commented on the seven samurai being deities to her.

"So, if they're after 7 samurai, what does that make me?"

"That means you're in the black kettle with us," Aina grinned.

"You mean…the three of you aren't samurai?" She sounded surprised.

"Please," Aito gave a grin. "We're something much cooler."

"Then why are you here with them?"

"When you have a village begging for help, could you just walk away?" Akahana asked.

"Don't lie now, Aka," Aina grinned. "You just want to help to shove it in Kambei's face."

The older sister gave a grin. "Yes, that might be part of it, but not only samurai can fight in this land. Why can't we help as well, samurai or not?"

Matoko smiled at the twins.

"Argh, you've all lost your minds," Kikuchiyo growled as Heihachi agreed to help. "Hiring someone because he knows so much about rice? How do we know he's really a samurai?"

"You're out of line, Kikuchiyo," Katsushiro growled.

"Let him speak his mind, Katsu," Akahana commented, not even lifting her gaze from the card game. "Everyone has a right too. Besides, he might be right."

"Right!" Kikuchiyo nodded. "Then he should prove it with one of these babies! The lines of a heroic man!" He pulled out a scroll and threw it out across the floor.

"Oh, you totally ruined that, Kiku," Aina slapped a hand to her face.

"Eh, let's let the samurai do their thing," Aito commented as he threw down a card and drew another. "It's not our problem, now."

As the sun rose the next morning, everyone was enjoying a little sun before a small group would go to help search for the fourth samurai they needed. Matoko and Aina were outside talking happily as they watched Kikuchiyo challenge Heihachi to a duel to the death. Komachi blinked, watching with them before running inside to grab Kambei.

"Is he always like this?" Matoko asked the other woman.

"Kiku is just trying to prove to everyone that he's a samurai that they can count on. He tries a bit too hard though, and it makes him look like a fool sometimes, but he's really sweet. If Kambei would give him a chance then there wouldn't be a problem; I think."

"Yeah, well, Kambei seems to be an old stiff to me," Matoko grunted.

"That's because he is," Akahana's voice joined them as the older woman paused beside them. "And there's gotta be a stick wedged so far up his-"

"You said we're both samurai?" Kikuchiyo's voice sounded shocked.

"Well of course." Heihachi stood up. "A spirit of fire takes a body of steel, so his spirit's his sword and his body is steel. It's circular."

"Your friend is quite brilliant." Aina commented. "Is he like that on the battlefield, too?"

"Well…" Matoko closed her eyes. "To be honest, Heihachi…" She was cut off by Kambei inviting Kikuchiyo to help them look for Samurai today. He just had to ruin it with a comment on taking help from a cat.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Matoko asked the girls.

"Katsushiro has some more training to take," Akahana answered.

"You're training a little kid in being a samurai?"

"It's a long story," Akahana replied, stepping away. Matoko glanced at Aina.

"Well, Katsu asked Kambei to train him but the old man said no so Akahana agreed to help Katsu learn how to use his sword better. She might not be a samurai, but she can use blades. We all can."

"Yes. You're sister has to be really good to be able to use two at once. You must be very proud of her."

Aina gave a large smile. "You have no idea."

Kambei, Kikuchiyo, Heihachi, Aina, Kirara and Rikichi were the ones to go searching today. Aito and Gorobei had decided to watch Akahana train Katsuhiro a little bit and give pointers when they needed to.

"Well there's an obvious one!" Kikuchiyo grinned (inside, anyway) as he spotted a man with a sword leaning against a rail just ahead of them.

"I see what you mean by just trying too hard." Matoko chuckled as the cyborg approached the man.

"Yeah…" Aina gave a frown. Something didn't…feel right.

"Shouldn't you say something?" Kirara asked Kambei as Kikuchiyo decided to attack the said man.

The man blinked. "Why? He wouldn't listen."  
"Akahana is not going to like this!" Rikichi mumbled, a worried look on his face.

The new man was fast and turned to Kambei when a robot stood in Kiku's path. "You've gathered a real band of baboons, samurai. So what does that make you? The king of monkey mountain?"

"Hey!" Matoko took a step forward. "I don't mind you making fun of the other but keep me out of this, jerk!"

"Stand back, child!"

"Matoko, please," Kirara began.

"Child?" Matoko ignored the other girl.

"Here we go." Heihachi sighed.

"Do I look like a damn kid to you? Come say that to my face you ugly-ass bastard!"

"Calm down, Matoko," Aina gave a small grin, totally seeing how she and her older sister got along so well already. Their attitudes were the same. Kambei gave a sigh and drew his sword as he stepped forward. "Let this guy handle it. For now, anyway."

"Fine." She grunted, crossing her arms. "But just this on-" Her eyes widened at a shocking sight as the battle between the two samurai stared. "Did the old man literally just grab the other's gonads?"

Before Aina could answer, shock on her own face, two more robots decided to pop out. She moved quickly, moving Rikichi and Kirara out of the way and pulling her sword. "Matoko, take care of them for me, please."

"But you can't take on both of them alone!" Matoko told her.

"Don't worry," Heihachi called over his shoulder as he hurried off. "I'll take care of the other."

"And he says that as he runs away…" Rikichi commented.

Matoko gave him a grin. "Don't worry. He's got a plan. Just watch."

It was hard fighting the two robots while keeping an eye on the trio behind her but she was extremely pleased when Heihachi's plan came to…until they all began to slide on the ground.

"Where's Aito when you need him!" Aina cried, shoving her sword into the ground to hold herself in place. The trio grabbed onto her or the sword.

"What the hell, Heihachi?!" Matoko demanded.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time!" The man grinned.

The piece that Heihachi was hanging onto was beginning to fall completely off so he had to tie a cord around Kikuchiyo and the duo joined the others on the other slab. Matoko kept a firm grip on Kirara as Rikichi hung to Aina's sword for life.

"All right, I'm ready to get off this thing, Heihachi," Matoko called to the man above her.

The man gave a laugh. "Not a problem."

" **What happened?!"**

Katsushiro's cry was barely heard over Aito's laughter as Matoko told them what had happened that afternoon.

"Wow. I didn't know that you had a thing for guys," Gorobei grinned at Kambei. "I'll have to watch my back from now on."

"Oh, this is priceless," Aito wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, this is the best day of my life!"

"Stop acting like a child, Aito," Akahana called from her little corner. "You can tease him for it later. Right now," She glanced at Heihachi. "Be little more careful next time. Your plan turned out to be good, but things can turn out horrible, too."

"Yes," Heihachi nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," She shook her head. "Let alone to me. You did nothing wrong, Heihachi." She closed her eyes. "I'm sure we'll get another visit from Kambei's little friend though, so be ready next time you go out. And be sure not to go alone."

"What are you, the boss now?" Kikuchiyo asked her.

She glanced at him. "Just offering thoughts."

"Listening to her would be a good idea," Aina grinned. "Commanders know what to do in situations like this."

"You're a commander?!" Katsushiro demanded. "Were you in the Great War, too?"

Aito gave a sigh as Aina pulled a face. "Sorry, Aka."

"It's fine." She stood up and placed a hand on Katsu's head. "No, I was not in the Great War," She told him. "I was Commander of something else but my past is not something we need to dig up at the moment. Let's find the other samurai first and save the village. Maybe then I'll tell you everything."

Katsushiro gave her a smile and bowed to her. "Of course, Sensei!"

Akahana's face pulled a surprised look for a moment before a grin spread across her lips again. ~Sensei, huh? Didn't I ask him not to call me that?~

"Hey, I'd better get to hear about this too, you know," Matoko grinned. "You can't keep secrets from me for too long."

Akahana hung her head. "By the end of this, you're gonna drag everything out of me or kill me while trying." She headed for the door. "I hope it's the latter."

Kambei watched after the woman for a moment, his thoughts coming together. Earlier he had learned that the trio were from the Almoth Plains and if she was truly a Commander, it had to be there. And at such a young age. She either had to be extremely skilled or they didn't have anyone at the time when they needed her to command their units. The Almoth Plains had always been interesting to Kambei, but they had become even more interesting with the arrival of Akahana Hara.

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**_I hold no claim to any of the original characters!_**

 _ **Chapter Six**_

 _ **The Fool**_

" **And that, my friends, is why I'm not a samurai."** Aito grinned, wrapping his arms behind his head.

"Be quiet, Aito," Aina hissed at her brother. "We're stuck in this either way, remember?"

"That's because dear big sister has a problem with her boyfri-OW!"

Akahana had whacked her brother in the head as she joined them outside. "Keep your mouth shut. You might not be so lucky next time."

"Yeah, it might be me next time," Matoko grinned, joining her friend as Kikuchiyo decided to run up with a bunch of samurai that he helped break out of jail following behind him.

"Oh dear," Aina sighed as she hung her head. "This does not bode well."

"They treat him so ill," Matoko grunted, crossing her arms as Kambei decided to knock all the samurai on their asses. "All the cyborg's trying to do is help. Kambei doesn't have to be an ass."

"That's all he can do," Akahana grunted as she slipped back into the house.

"And boy does it piss her off," Aito grinned, following her.

"Indeed." Aina sighed. She glanced at Matoko. "You'll get used to us eventually."

"Please," She waved a hand. "The two of them remind me of the way my brother and I used to act."

"Used to act? Do you not talk anymore?" Aina asked her.

"No, he…he died in the war, unfortunately." Matoko gave her a sad smile before disappearing inside as well.

Aina slapped a hand over her face. ~Me and my big mouth.~

"We must act wisely and with speed." Kambei told them later that night.

"The Magistrate's patrolmen will be coming from the upper tiers. We should work our way down to the lower parts of the city; stay ahead of them." Gorobei said.

"That seems too obvious," the Mechanic told them.

"What makes you say that, gramps?" Matoko asked him.

He gave her a grin. "They'll be expecting that. All the checkpoints will be guarded."

"And you know a better way out of here?" Aina asked him.

He scratched his head. "We might be able to use the old elevator train."

"You sound familiar with it." Kambei commented.

"It's the freight lift that used to run between the old ground city and the top. I'm not even sure if it's still working."

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Matoko smiled as she dropped an arm around Heihachi's shoulders. He gave a laugh at her.

"Great!" Kikuchiyo jumped to his feet. "What are we waiting for?"

"Since when do you make the decisions?" Gorobei asked him.

"Somebody's got too!" the cyborg growled.

"Katayama, stop acting like Kambei," Akahana sighed as she stood up. "It doesn't become you."

Gorobei scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

Kambei glanced at her for a moment as she began to move, collecting her things together. It seemed like she was just ready to get this over with and be on their way. He pushed off of the wall. "Let's go. At present we have no other option."

"Katsushiro," the teen turned at his name and moved to Akahana.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"I hope you plan on coming with us," She told him. "You and Kikuchiyo both will be seen as Samurai from the swords you carry and leaving you behind will just be asking for trouble, so be ready for anything to happen, understand?"

Katsushiro nodded his head. "Of course, Sensei."

Akahana opened her mouth to make a comment about him addressing her as such but found her voice wouldn't work. Instead she just gave a smile and watched as he walked off to help the villagers gather their own things.

"Come here, brat!" Komachi gave a scream and then began to laugh as Aito picked the child up and placed her on his shoulders. "We gotta keep up with the others, you hear me?"

"You can put me down! I can run just fine on my own!" The child laughed.

"I know, but…but I'll go too slow if you're not with me, Komachi!" the young man faked a sad face. "If you're on my shoulders, I'll run faster than all the others!"

"Oh, oh all right! But we better get there first, understand?"

"You got it, boss!" Aito glanced over at his sisters and Matoko and gave them a wink.

"Acts like a jerk but he's a sweetheart," Matoko smiled. "It's a wonder he's not married yet."

Aina turned and walked away as Akahana gave a frown. "Indeed."

Matoko watched as she picked her swords up. "Your little secret won't last forever, you know."

Akahana gave her a grin as she passed by her, heading for the door. "It will for as long as I want it too."

The old man led the way through the tunnel. Aito kept a light and airy mood as he made jokes about everyone crawling on their knees but fell into silence again when they exited the tunnel and hurried to the elevator train.

"Uh, you sure this piece of junk is safe?" The cyborg asked.

"It's a better shot than nothing," Aina replied as the old man and Heihachi moved forward to get it running.

"Keep your eyes open," Akahana told the others. "We don't want them sneaking up on us."

It didn't take long for the enemy to catch up to them. Kikuchiyo moved a metal panel to block the doorway but it wouldn't last for too long.

"So, any ideas that DOESN'T involve us killing all of them when they break in here?" Aito glanced at his eldest sister.

Akahana just crossed her arms and stayed silent, watching the others as they boarded the train. Kikuchiyo guarded them for a moment as Heihachi had the train start and Akahana gave a silent sigh as the guards shot out a beacon.

"It's not over yet," She glanced at the others in the room with her. "Gorobei, Aito, go and help the robot."

"On it!" her brother grinned, opening the door and jumping out. Gorobei gave her a nod and followed him.

"Are they going to be okay?" Komachi asked.

"They'll be just fine," Aina smiled. "Don't you worry. All three of them can take care of themselves."

Akahana glanced out the window and gave a sigh at the enemy running down the hill after them. "And here we go," She went to move but Kambei held an arm out, stopping her.

"I'll handle this. You and your sister, take the villagers to the passenger car."

Akahana gave a frown at him but glanced at Katsushiro and her sister, giving them a nod to start moving. She glanced back at the samurai. "Keep in mind that I won't often take orders from you."

Kambei watched as she moved up the ladder after the others for a moment before dropping down to Heihachi and Matoko. He grabbed his line-gun. "I think your friend here is going to be quite useful. We need to cut the passenger car. Go outside and attach this to it." He handed it to the other man.

"I am all over it." Heihachi nodded.

"What about me?" Matoko asked.

"Go to the Passenger car with the others. You'll only be in the way."

Matoko pulled a face. "Just this one, old man, and only because we're on a moving train, got it?"

" **I was wondering what was taking them so long**!" Kikuchiyo chuckled at the sight of the second train moving down after them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gorobei growled.

"Come on, old man. It's not that hard." Aito grinned.

"Kikuchiyo!" They turned to find that Kambei had crawled up behind them, Heihachi's gun in his arms.

"Not to worry. You can leave those hunters to me, Boss-man!"

"Good to know, but I need one more thing."

"To get laid?" Aito decided to offer up. Kambei looked like he was going to kill him.

"On my signal, reel this in as hard as you can." Kambei handed him the gun.

"That's what she said!" Aito continued as he turned back to face the other train.

"Sure, I don't know what it'll do but you got it." Kikuchiyo nodded,

"All right boys," Aito began. "Let's get this party started!"

The attacks were nothing. The three men took care of them so easily that Aito's wind didn't even get used. As the gray fog hit them, Kambei's voice reached them and Kikuchiyo knocked the final enemy away.

"Kikuchiyo, the cable!" Gorobei ordered.

"On it!" the cyborg hopped to it and began to work his magic.

"You want any help?" Aito asked him.

"Nah, I got this!" The cyborg told them. "I can handle this, no problem!"

"Once you finish reeling, you get down here quick." Gorobei told him.

"Ok, gotcha."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay up here?" Aito asked him. "I could help you know."

"You and your stupid wind techniques!" Kikuchiyo growled. "I don't know how you got them, but I'm a samurai and samurai don't need magic! Get out of here before a kick you off!"

Aito gave a laugh and hopped down after Gorobei. "As you wish." He hurried down after the others and joined them all in the passenger car.

"As soon as train reduces its speed, we're going to jump onto the platform."

"No fancy tricks now," Aina told her brother. "I don't wanna see none of your ballets through the air, got it?"

Aito pulled a face. "Aww, but come on!"

Matoko and Akahana shared a laugh at the two of them as they all got ready to make their leap.

"Now!" Kambei ordered. As they jumped off, they turned and found Kikuchiyo having some problems with a set of the enemy.

"Fuck!" Aito used his wind techniques to try and help but got caught in the air halfway with his own set of flying pains and was knocked off track.

"Aito!" Aina cried.

"He'll be fine," Akahana told her.

"But, what about Kikuchiyo?" Matoko cried herself as the train and the cyborg went shooting past them and towards the end of the railing and the large pit that was waiting on them. They all watched in a silent horror as the train was smashed to pieces.

"Are you all right?" Akahana's voice dragged Aina away from the scene to find that Aito had joined them again, the wound in his side bleeding out of his hand.

"Of course I am. Damn robots got lucky, that's all." He glanced past them towards the fallen train and the pit. He closed his eyes and hung his head. "Would you like for me to go try and find him?"

"If you were at full strength, then yes," Akahana replied. "But you are wounded. That is a top priority. Besides…"

"Let's go." Kambei voiced, turning from the ledge with closed eyes.

"But, Kikuchiyo," Katsuhiro began. The elder man just kept moving. "Sensei, this isn't like you!"

"In my life, I've had to step over many an ally's corpse. That is the kind of man I am." Kambei replied.

Akahana closed her eyes at his words. She knew all too well that feeling. She had done it too. All three of them had. "That's the life of a warrior, Katsushiro," She told her student. "If you can't handle it, then you should just stop where you are now."

"Komachi!" Kirara's voice called out as her sister ran forward, tears in her eyes, and blocked Kambei's path.

"I won't let you. I won't let you leave him. I won't let you leave Kiku!"

 **Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**_I hold no claim to any of the original characters!_**

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

 _ **The Friend**_

" **AHH!"**

"Shut your damn mouth!"

"Well, it hurts!"

"I know it does, Aito, but please." Aina begged her brother.

They were currently hiding in the city right now. The others were talking as the sisters took care of their brother's wound. Matoko watched in interest as Akahana took her blade and pressed it against the wound again. He held his cry in this time, pounding the side of his fist into the ground. Matoko knew the pain, having gone through it once or twice herself, but what she wanted to know was how they had gotten the blade hot without fire.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Gorobei asked, turning his own face away from the event beside him.

"Why don't we fight our way out?" Katsushiro offered.

"We can't wage war on empty stomachs," Heihachi replied, holding his own as it decided to growl.

"I know we're hungry but as we fled the city I left the rice behind." Rikichi hung his head. "I'm sorry."

Heihachi waved a hand. "That's not what I meant."

"It's time we called on old allies and lay low for a while," Kambei voiced.

"You got someone special in mind?" Gorobei asked.

"The only one I trust is my former wife."

Aina glanced at him. "You're former wife?"

"You were married?" Katsushiro asked.

"Yeah, to a man, maybe." Aito winced as he sat up to let Akahana wrap a bandage around him. "No woman in her right mind would be able to stand being married to that asshole."

Kambei ignored them all. "I'm not quite sure if that's still an option." He paused. "We'll leave here at sunset. Everyone rest up until then."

It was easier to move at night. Kambei ended up leading them to the Firefly Inn.

"Ah, alcohol!" Aito smiled happily as he walked towards the steps. "I can't wait to-"

"You," Akahana's voice made her brother pause and open his eyes. He followed her gaze up the steps to the form that stood before them.

"Oh lord, not you _again_!" Aito cried. "What part of 'stay away' do you not understand?!"

Shichiroji gave a laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "My apologies. It seems that fate has plans for us. Besides, you are the ones that came here."

"You have met before?" Kambei asked.

"Uh…yeah. We came here a few days before we met you guys and, well, there was a misunderstanding." Aina replied, a blush rising on her face.

"No, this idiot was just too drunk to realize that Aina wasn't his girlfriend!"

"I told you that I was sorry! I didn't do it on purpose!"

Matoko let out a laugh. "Apologies don't work on brothers over things like that, I'm afraid."

The new man rubbed the back of his head. "No they do not."

Shichiroji was tall with blond hair in a strange arrangement and brown eyes. His left arm was metal as he was dressed in purple, gold, and red.

"Keep your brother calm," Kambei told Akahana.

She glared at him but stayed silent. Now was not the time to get into an argument about giving orders. Aito glared at the blond man the entire night, but he didn't move. He made sure to keep Aina as far away from him, though.

"I would like for you to meet my old mate, Shichiroji."

Katsushiro gave a blush and bowed to the woman but Kambei told him that he was speaking about the blond man sitting beside him.

"Ha! I told you he was gay." Aito grinned; the others all laughed, even Shichiroji. Akahana just slapped a hand over her face.

"He and I shared the thrills and sorrows of war for many years." Kambei announced as he rubbed his chin.

"Oh, I get it." Katsushiro sighed.

"So the young lady is?" Gorobei began.

"I'm Yukino." She answered with a smile.

"Shichiroji, you lucky dog! To have such a beautiful wife!"

"And here we go," Akahana leaned backwards on the floor. "Let me know when this crap is over with." Kambei let a small smile spread across his lips, ignoring the others for a moment as he watched the other woman.

"So, you got Ayamaro after you." Shichiroji asked.

"Yeah," Gorobei answered. "For some reason that guy's really got it in for us."

"I heard than an Envoy was murdered."

"Convenient excuse for a samurai hunt." Kambei commented.

"They've been looking for one." The blond told him.

"Suppose the Magistrate's men were to come here, to Firefly House. How long could we hold them off?"

"Not long, if even at all."

"Please, we'd have no trouble!" Aito commented. "Just let me and my sisters take care of them."

"We're not trying to kill people, Aito," Aina hissed. "That would just cause more trouble."

"We're not samurai, so who cares?"

"Stuff it, you two." Akahana growled from her position on the floor, listening to the info on the escape route.

"Why? Has that been a problem in the past?" Gorobei asked.

"Not sure. No one's ever made it back to let me know."

"Be kind to remember that there is a child here," Matoko growled, crossing her arms. "She's scared enough already, ok?"

Shichiroji gave a smiled. "My apologies." Komachi turned and buried her face into Rikichi's shirt.

"That's enough scary-talk for the evening." Yukino clapped her hands and women began to bring in food and alcohol. "I want all of you to have a full experience of the Firefly."

"I don't want women in here, trying to flirt with us," Akahana told the woman as she sat up. "So don't even bother with them."

"Of course," Yukino smiled. "Trust me, I remember your orders from the last time you were here."

"You leave quite the impression," Gorobei smiled as the food was brought to them. "No matter where you go."

"That's how Akahana's always been," Aina smiled as she took a drink.

"I'm surprised that you're not married yet!" Matoko grinned.

Akahana was still, just for a moment, as Aito buried his face in his rice and Aina looked away. "Yes, well, things like that aren't something that I look for. A man wouldn't be able to handle such…such fire."

"Indeed." Matoko smiled.

She had clearly missed it, but Kambei hadn't. The events like this all had something to do with that Almoth Tragedy that Aina had mentioned a few days ago. He hadn't had time to find out what it was but he knew, without a doubt, that it was…bad.

The talk had turned to the village and then Kirara had made a comment about not wanting to eat while it starved. Akahana was gonna make a comment when Shichiroji pulled out some music and dancers.

"Wow! I love this place!" Heihachi cried. He had grabbed Matoko and pulled her up with him to dance. Aina gave a laugh and joined them. Akahana smiled, watching in enjoyment.

That night, Aina couldn't sleep. Kambei and Shichiroji were catching up over the five years they had parted and she didn't feel like sitting there and listening to them and so went for a walk around the grounds. The night was quite peaceful and calm; until she turned a corner and rammed right into a form.

"Ah, I'm sorry," she rubbed her face and looked up. "I didn't mean to-" Her voice caught. "Oh dear."

Kyuzo stared down at the young woman in silence for a moment. "You."

"And I'm gone," she turned back around the corner without another sound and ran down the hall, jumping into the first door around the next corner.

"Hey! What are you-Aina!" Aina jumped at the sound of the Kikuchiyo's voice behind her in the room and waved her hands, telling him to shut up, but he wouldn't listen to her. "I'm so glad I found you! I was worried that," He paused as his room was invaded by more people. Aina was gone and out the back door in seconds as Kyuzo entered in and sent the cyborg flying after her and straight into the room the others were staying in.

"Hey! I've been looking all over for you guys!" Kikuchiyo chuckled as he spotted the others standing before him. "Why are you all frowning? Well, whatever it is, rest assured, now that I'm back everything will be alright!"

"Everything will be alright!" Komachi repeated.

"Kirara! Aina! Oh, I found you!"

"Oh, not this guy again." Aina hung her head as the man continued to talk.

"Who is this?" Akahana asked.

"Meet our sister's kidnapper," Aito replied, rubbing his temples; he had apparently drunk too much.

Akahana turned her eyes to Ukyo. "What the fuck is all over your face?" She asked him. "What are you, some damn doll?"

Ukyo looked taken aback. "How dare you! I…" He was caught off-guard, hearts in his eyes. "Well, look at you! You didn't tell me that you had a sister, Aina!"

"Alright, you asked for it!" Kikuchiyo growled. "I'm gonna smash you flat!"

"Hold on," Shichiroji stepped in. "This is the village of respite, where the use of swords is forbidden. I can't have you breaking the rules."

"All right then, no swords!" Aito had already prepared his wind and fired it, knocking the entire enemy squad out of the room and into the garden. "Aina!"

"On it!" Shoving her fingers to her temples, Aina's lips began to glow blue as she muttered something under her breath. They all watched as the water in the garden formed a large cage-like object around the enemy.

"Let's get out of here before it breaks!" Akahana growled.

"Follow me!" Shichiroji told her, pulling up a secret passage from the floor. It led them to a boat.

"Aina, are you all right?" Aito asked. He pulled a face when she didn't answer. "Aina?"

"Leave her alone," Akahana told her brother. "She's in lala land over pretty-boy."

"Ukyo?"

"No, Kyuzo."

"Where!" Aina asked, turning her head. She then flushed. "That's not funny."

"Oh lord," Aito shook his head. "I was expecting you to have a thing for blondie, Akahana, not her."

"I have no need for games such as that anymore, Aito." The eldest sister told him. She glanced to the side, watching as Shichiroji said goodbye to his girlfriend.

"So, a fourth samurai, huh? And with a staff, no less." Aina asked.

"Yeah, a staff." Akahana lost herself in the pain she saw in Yukino's face. It made her think of her own past. Of Kisuke…

"It was a nice dream I was having," Shichiroji began. "But we all have to wake up some time." They came across a large cave but from behind there was a strange noise and they turned to see the enemy coming with a motorboat.

"We got company!" Heihachi announced.

"Any idea?" Matoko turned to Akahana.

"Several," She replied, standing up. She turned and glanced above the cave and let out a smile. "Aito, if you would."

"On it!" Her brother grinned, grabbing his wind techniques again. The force of the wind pushed the boat along faster, leaving the others to just follow behind them and take sight of the dead bodies hanging from the ceiling.

 **Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**_I hold no claim to any of the original characters!_**

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

 _ **The Guardians**_

" **What a bunch of chickens.** And they call themselves warriors."

"Things aren't like Almoth out here, Aito," Aina told her brother as the boat continued on down the way. Aito's magic tricks with the wind had gotten them well far ahead of Ukyo and in the end the other boat turned back for…some reason. "We can't expect everything to be the same."

"Yeah, well, they're still lame."

Ukyo and his men had refused to follow the group into the cave so they were left with some peace with the bodies hanging from the ceiling. The ride was silent, next to Aina and Aito. It turns out that the bodies weren't dead after all. It was a bunch of men in suits, watching them, guarding whatever it was they were headed towards.

They came across a city where the Guardians were loading up ships and docks. As they went closer, they came across a large, light blue land with a bunch of rice growing out of it. Rikichi hopped out of the boat and ran for it, not catching the Guardians above him. Gorobei hurried after.

"I swear, the people outside of home are morons," Aito sighed, scratching his head as he watched the events pan out with the Guardians.

"It's life," Aina shrugged.

"Not all of them are stupid," Akahana told her brother and sister. "We're just not used to them."

"Oh, is Big Sister defending them now?" Aito decided to tease as the others began to talk to some blue-haired woman.

"Can it, Aito, before you piss her off." Aina warned.

"Put your mind at ease," Gorobei's laughing voice put a stop to their arguing. "I once was a samurai, this is true, but now entertaining is what I do! Observe," Gorobei pulled out a lizard and pulled a trick about looking like he ate it and then pulling it out of his ear. "And he's okay, folks!"

"Again, again!" Komachi smiled, clapping her hands.

"Let's take a rest here," Akahana began. "Everyone's sleep was cut off by the attack so an hour or two to go through what we took and have left would be a good idea."

"I'm not so sure," Kambei began. "Getting out of here to the village and quickly is what we should do."

Akahana stared at him with a blank look for a moment. "Do what you want. I'll be staying here for a while."

"Well, I'm not going if my sister doesn't," Aina and Aito said together.

"Yeah, me neither," Matoko grinned from Heihachi's side.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck here too," The young man smiled.

"I'm not going without Aito!" Komachi said, crossing her arms with a funny, firm face as she stood in front of the young man.

"Komachi," Kirara sighed at her younger sister.

"Lost half your pack, old man," Aito grinned, crossing his arms as well. "Just do what my sister says. She smart when it comes to things like this."

Kambei didn't say a word and just turned his head. Akahana gave a grin of victory and Gorobei shot her a wink before turning back to the young woman from before.

"There's no need to fear us. We're on our way to Kanna Village to take care of some things."

"That's where I come from." Rikichi decided to use his mouth. "We've just hired these samurai. They're going to help us kill the bandits."

"Do you think he'll ever learn to keep his mouth shut?" Aito asked, glancing over at the man. The three of them had turned from the group and sat on the hills to watch. Matoko and Heihachi had joined them.

"Maybe one day," Matoko grinned. "But for now let's just enjoy what comes out of it."

"But…no one can face the bandits," The girl, Honoka, commented.

"We don't spend our lives farming for them. Let them grow their own crops if they want them so badly."

Akahana turned her head to the side for a moment to take another look at the Guardians of the Metal City as they loaded up boats. Matoko followed her gaze. "You feel something's off too, don't you?"

"Yes," The older woman nodded her head. "I just can't seem to place my finger on it, besides these men constantly watching us."

"Eh, don't worry about it. We can handle them, no problem." Matoko told her happily.

Akahana gave her a small smile before watching her follow the others to Honoka's home. "Let's hope you're right."

Everyone had settled into the home but Akahana. She had stayed outside and placed herself on a ledge, watching the Guardians as they watched her. It was strange, but for a moment she felt like she was back home, watching the village elders.

~Creepy old bastards,~ she told herself, fighting a smirk.

"You like being alone, don't you?"

She closed her eyes as Kambei sat down beside her. "Don't you?" His answer was silence and she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Tea?" She sounded surprised.

"I figured that you would be thirsty." Kambei told her, setting the cup down on the ground beside her. His attention was grabbed by the Guardians as well. "What do you think about what's going on here?"

She was silent for a moment. "Whatever it is I'm not sure we'll like it but it has nothing to do with us so don't worry about it. If we do get involved with it, though, just be ready for a fight."

Kambei stared at her for a moment, thinking. "You carry two blades but I've only ever seen you use one...actually, I haven't seen you fight once since we joined together outside of your training Katsuhiro and that one battle, if that's what you want to call it. Why is that?" He asked her.

Akahana gave a snort. "When I am not needed, I do not draw a blade." She glanced at the tea he had brought her before giving a smile as she picked it up. "Don't worry, old man, you'll get to see me in action soon enough. Just pray that you're ready for it when you do."

Kambei gave a smile himself. "I'll be counting on it," He stood up. "If you really are an ex-commander of the Almoth army then you're going to be quite an asset in this battle."

"Ex-commander? Please," She sipped from the cup; Aito had told her that her 'job' had slipped through the barriers a few days ago. "I never quit, I'm just…on break. Besides, it's not like we have anyone to fight anymore…" She lowered her head. "I'll return…one day. I just needed a break from home, you know?"

Kambei nodded. "Indeed I do." He turned from her. "You know, for not being a samurai you know our ways very well. Your teachings to Katsushiro are good. How is this?"

Akahana closed her eyes. "Would it surprise you if I were to tell you that I have killed many a samurai? Would it offend you?"

"No, I don't suppose it would." He turned to leave again. "You should feel proud. I just appointed your student as the fifth samurai."

"About time," She commented. "I was getting tired of hearing him whine about it. I swear I was gonna beat the hell out of him if he said it one more time." She raised a brow at the snicker behind her and turned to glance at the man. "Was that a laugh from the stone-faced old man? I must be a deity to get someone like you to laugh."

Kambei gave another laugh. "I wouldn't go that far," He told her.

"So rice can be a deity, but I can't?"

"Seven, in fact." Kambei told her. Her laughter made his smile grow wider. She was a different woman when she was angry. Since he had met her this was one of the very, very, few times that he had seen her…was calm the right word? He went to make a comment when a strange sound coming down the tunnel caught them. Akahana stood up slowly, glancing around; the other warriors seemed to notice it, too. They joined her and Kambei on the ledge just in time to see a large machine, and two small ones, come piling through into the Metal City.

"Those are the bandits?" Aito raised a brow as the machines passed them. "That's what all you guys are afraid of?"

"Just villagers, remember Aito?" Aina commented.

"Heh,"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rikichi growled. "Go kill them! That's what we hired you for!"

"No!" Honoka ran forward with her cry.

Akahana watched for a moment as the Bandit was hooked up to one of the platforms and she gave a smirk. "So, got a treaty with them, do you?"

"Yes," The girl nodded. "You can't interfere. They're the Guardians trading partners."

"What?" Rikichi cried. "How can you say that? It's the bandits. They're the enemy."

"I may not understand the Guardians motives, but we can't defy their wishes."

"The Guardians took all these people in after their homes were taken away," Akahana crossed her arms and glanced at the large machine again. "If we interfered and attacked and caused the bandits to fight we could destroy all of this and then there are the Guardians. We don't know what they can do and I really don't feel like taking the chance to find out. They're not causing any problems here so just leave it like it is. We'll take care of them soon enough."

Kambei thought for a moment. "I agree."

"How can you all just sit here like this?" Rikichi cried. "There's Nobusari right in front of our eyes!"

"There's nothing we can do." Kambei told him.

"Stop being a wuss, Rikichi," Aito told the other man. "This is not the time or the place to let your hate break free. If you want to die, then go ahead and be my guest. I, on the other hand, am going to go take a nap." He folded his arm behind his head and dropped down onto the ledge, leaning back to take that nap. Aina gave a laugh and joined him. Akahana gave a sigh and settled back down on her ledge, trying to ignore the next events as Rikichi took Gorobei's sword and ran for an attack. She sighed, shaking her head. ~I don't know whose worse…~ As the bandits left, she watched as Kikuchiyo and Komachi slipped off after them through the water. ~The people who harbor their anger or the ones that act on it.~ She gave a silent sigh and went to watching the guardians again before glancing back at the path the duo had disappeared into. She couldn't just let them go. "We got a problem, guys."

"Do we really?" Aito opened his eyes and gazed at the ceiling. "I mean, we could just pretend like you didn't see it and let him pay for his own idiocy."

"Komachi went with him." Aina sighed, having seen it too.

"Stupid hunk of metal!" Aito growled as he stood up. "Well, we can't take the boat and I doubt that you, of all people, are going to swim, Akahana, so how do you want to go after them?"

"That's a dumb question," Aina grunted at her brother.

Aito sighed and stood up. "You guys owe me food then. And a lot of it."

"Don't you always get it? You nearly get all of Akahana's portions as it is! I got to fight you tooth and nail to keep your hands off of mine!"

"Hey, a man's gotta eat."

"Yeah, well, your wife better be rich AND a chef!"

Akahana shook her head silently as she stood. "Let's just get this over with. Kikuchiyo might lose an arm or a leg and we don't have that mechanic here to help him anymore."

"Shit, I forgot about that!" Aito grunted as he stood. "Then let's go save this moron before he does something to himself that we can't fix!"

 **Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**I hold no claim to any of the original characters!**_

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

 _ **The Bandits**_

" **Hey, look Aina, it's your boyfriend."**

"Shut up, Aito! He'll hear you…and he's not my boyfriend! He's the enemy!"

"Both of you shut up," Akahana growled. The three of them had made it to the entrance of the cave and found Kikuchiyo face to face with Kyuzo and the man that Kambei had fought with the glasses. Her mind was thinking, trying to come up with a plan. "All right, now listen to me and carefully. This is gonna be hard but we gotta do it."

"You can trust us, Akahana. The Hara Trio to the end, remember?" Aina smiled.

Her sister grinned back.

" **I swear, the three of them better stop running off without me!"** Matoko grunted as she made her way up the last few feet of the cave.

"You like them that much, do you?" Heihachi asked her.

"Don't you? Akahana is awesome! She's like a fire that can't be kicked out! Aina's such a sweetheart and Aito…he reminds me of my brother."

Heihachi got hit with a hint of guilt but kept silent as they continued on out into the fresh air. Instantly, they all knew something was about to break out.

"What is it, great Samurai?"

"We're surrounded." Kambei answered. At that, the Bandits decided to pop up around them from behind the cave and out of the ground before them.

"Great, a welcoming party!" Heihachi smiled.

"But why?" Shichiroji asked. "How'd they know?"

"Where are the Haras?" Matoko wondered, glancing around.

"Gorobei," Kambei began; the man turned to him. "Protect Lady Honoka and Rikichi."

"You got it."

"But I want to fight too." The farmer told him. He fell silent under the Samurai's glare.

"I see," One of the bandits began. "The rumors were true, then."

"And they wreak of the filthy peasants they're with."

Everyone placed themselves in a stance, ready for battle. "What is it you want from us?" Kambei asked.

"You are the samurais hired by the peasants, correct?"

"Honey, do I look like a Samurai to you?" Matoko called out, a hand on her hip. She gave a grin as she dropped her instrument case on the ground and a set of weapons from guns to knives and everything else appeared. "I believe that I can be something much, much worse." The others behind her pulled out their blades.

"We cannot allow you to go free!" One of the bandits growled, pulling out his own weapon.

Kambei gave a silent sigh. "How you have fallen."

"What?!"

"You've given up your honor as samurai and reduced yourselves to common thieves." Kambei closed his eyes. "Have you no shame?"

"You allow yourself to be hired for rice and you dare talk to me about shame?" The bandit went in for an attack but it was pointless. Kambei was fast and had taken care of this Bandit in moments, with a little boost from Shichiroji.

"Sure know how to heat things up, old man." The blond grinned as the bandit's arm fell to pieces.

"Kill them!"

With the Bandits on the move, everyone had their fun in chopping them up and giving them what they deserved for attacking them. Gorobei had his own fun in keeping Rikichi and Honoka safe; until Kambei got shot. All attention turned up to the men on the mountain ledge above them.

"Packs quite a wallop. I should have tried guns before." It was Hyogo, the strange man from the city.

"Hyogo! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, hotshot," Everyone turned to see Aito standing off towards the other side of the area, a smirk on his face. "You know, attacking old men is a dirt-bag's way of fighting. Don't tell me you're too scared to fight me. Or do you already know that you'll lose?"

Kambei watched for a moment before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned.

"Aina?"

The young woman gave a smile before her glowing, blue hand was placed over his shoulder; it nulled his pain. "Don't do too much now, or else you'll make the injury worse because you cannot feel it right now." He gave her a short nod. Turning his attention back to the scene before him, his breath caught to find the Bandit lifting his blade upon the two of them. He placed himself in front of Aina, ready to make a move for it, when a form beat him to it by cutting the bandit's arm off.

Aina gave a gasp. "Kyuzo?!"

"But why?" Kambei asked, watching as the silent man tore through the blue machine like it was nothing. "Why help us?"

"The man's a beast," Matoko commented, watching as the machine crumbled to bits.

Aina turned and watched as Kyuzo landed behind her and Kambei, his back to them. "Only I will have the pleasure of killing you."

Hyogo gave a growl and fired another round, at Kyuzo this time, but Kambei blocked it as a large, red Bandit appeared behind the man.

"Hyogo, you can stop."

"And why would I do that?"

"All we needed was to know how strong they are. We're leaving."

"So it was a test," Kambei sighed, sheathing his blade.

"Are you all right?" Shichiroji asked, running forward.

"He'll be fine, he can't feel it at the moment so we'd better wrap it up," Aina answered him.

Kambei glanced at Kyuzo. "I'm sorry that you can no longer return to your allies." The blond didn't even glance at him before beginning to move away. Gorobei went to stop him but Kambei told him to let him go. "Where is your sister?" Kambei asked.

"Saving Kikuchiyo, what else?" Aito crossed his arms, watching Kyuzo walk off. "But I have a better question for you guys. Why did you bring the traitor with you?"

"The traitor?" Matoko asked, tilting her head.

"Care to explain, Honoka?" Aina glanced at the small woman beside Rikichi. She gasped and then hung her head.

"You gotta be kidding me." Gorobei sighed.

"What's this about?" Rikichi asked.

"She guided us straight to this exit without hesitation," Kambei agreed.

Shichiroji gave a growl. "Yes she did."

"Are you guys forgotten that the Bandits destroyed her village and killed her family?" Rikichi demanded. "What reason would she have for helping them?"

"Her survival, perhaps." Gorobei offered.

"Not you, too." The man dropped his head.

"Akahana told us that she saw you sending off a message after the bandits earlier," Aito glared at the woman. "It's not hard to put two and two together." He took a step towards her. "My sister said that I get to deal with you however I please. Just so you know, I don't take kindly to betrayal, woman, no matter what it's done for!"

Kambei glanced at Aina, waiting for her to move against her brother, but she didn't. He wondered why.

"Do not blame her," They turned to see a group of Guardians joining them.

"Hey, what do you know?" Heihachi sighed. "Turns out they can talk."

"Afternoon, gentlemen." Kambei greeted.

"Your suspiscions are justified," One of them began. "She is a Nobusari spy but your harm was not her desire."

"Oh really?" Matoko placed a hand on her hips. "And just what was?"

"She only ratted us out to the enemy," Heihachi growled. "Why would we blame her for that?"

"The Nobusari that used Honoka for a spy were after our energy-cell generators." The Guardian told them. "They're trying to gain control of the technology."

"But how did you know all that?" Honoka demanded.

He glanced at her. "You underestimate us. Letting a mole relay this information is basic strategy."

"So, I take it the bandits know everything about us and our mission, right?" Heihachi asked.

"Yes," Honoka hung her head.

"But why?" Rikichi demanded. "That story about your family being killed by Bandits, was that all a lie?"

"No, it was all true, except-"

"Except what?"

"My sister. My little sister." She began to cry.

"They took her, didn't they?" Rikichi asked. "They took her just like they took my wife."

"I don't care even if they did take your sister," Aito took a step forward. "I don't care if they told you that you could get her back by following their orders. You're a traitor and traitors need to be dealt with."

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Gorobei asked.

"Traitors…" They all glanced at Aina. "Can never be forgiven."

Kambei looked back at Honoka. "Tell us what you told them."

"I told them that you were headed to Kanna Village after this." She replied.

"You told them what?!" Rikichi demanded.

"So," Heihachi stood up, a hand on his blade. "How do you want to do this?"

"Please don't hurt her, Great Samurai." Rikichi stood in his way.

"If we let her live, she'll endanger the Guardians, too."

"Face it, Rikichi," Matoko sighed. "If you show sympathy at times like this, it'll come back to bite you in the ass."

"Get out of my way," Aito grunted, shoving Rikichi aside. "This bitch is mine."

"Lady Honoka," Kambei began. "We will reunite you and your sister."

"What?!" Aito cried.

"Aren't you being a little easy on her?" Heihachi asked.

"It is not a Samurai's duty to punish someone," Kambei replied.

"Good, 'cause I'm not a Samurai!" Aito grabbed his sword and began to unsheathe it.

Kambei stood. "And Samurai cannot just stand by while someone's life is threatened. If you go any further, Hara, then I'm afraid this is where we become enemies."

"That's fine by me, old man!" The other man growled.

"Aina," Gorobei looked at the man's sister. "Can't you stop him?"

She closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm afraid that if you raise a hand to stop my brother, I will have to join in. Traitors are vermin, spreading through until you kill them. I swore that I would never let my family be hurt by the likes of them again. Akahana's words were very clear and I will follow what she told us."

"So, old man," Aito glanced back at Kambei. "What's it gonna be?"

Before he could get his answer, a large explosion came to them on the other side of the plains. "Akahana!" Aina cried, running off towards it.

Aito gave Honoka a growl. "I'll take care of you when I get back," He told her before following his sister. Matoko and Heihachi took off after them, leaving the rest to follow.

But it turned out that it wasn't Akahana, but Kyuzo that was causing the destruction as he fought with Hyogo.

"Damn, that man really is a beast!" Matoko cried, stars in her eyes as they gazed over all the destroyed Bandits. "I wonder who's stronger; him or Akahana."

"My sister, hands down." Aito grunted, crossing his arms. They watched as Kikuchiyo was dragged across the ground below them and they all jumped in to save him and help the blond.

"Kyuzo, if you want to fight him that badly then here's your chance," Hyogo told the blond. "I'll even let you have the honor of his death. If you succeed and join us today, your actions will go unquestioned. If you die then I'll kill him myself. Regardless of the outcome, we will have finished our job." Kyuzo turned and glanced at Kambei. Hyogo gave a smirk.

"Not necessary, I'm afraid," A voice called out to them.

"Wha-" Was all that left Hyogo's mouth before the blade was shoved through his chest, splattering his blood everywhere.

"Akahana!" Aina cried out with a grin, glad to see her sister was okay.

The elder Hara sister lifted a foot a kicked the dead man off of her blade as Katsuhiro jumped up from the cliff behind them and saved Kikuchiyo.

"Damn, why did it take you so long?" Aito asked. "You could have taken them down on your own in seconds. Why wait?"

"I'm not here to do all their dirty-work," She commented on the Samurai as they killed the rest of the bandits. "It was their problem so they had to deal with it before I even offered to help."

"How did you get here?" Kambei asked Katsushiro.

"The Guardians led us here."

Matoko raised a brow. "Us?"

Komachi's voice drug their attention up the cliff wall to see the group waiting on them. Akahana gave a frown at the sight of Honoka and turned to her brother.

"Why is the traitor not dead?"

"It seems that the others don't want us to kill her," Aina sighed, scratching her head.

"Oh really?" she turned her head to Honoka as she joined them with a smile. "Why is that smile on your face?" The older woman asked. "You don't think you're safe now, do you?"

"Akahana," Kambei began but she didn't hear him as she took a step towards the other woman.

"Are you ready to answer for what you've done?"

"But-but I-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses from you," The warrior growled. "There are no excuses! A traitor is a traitor and I'll-" She went to draw her sword but Kambei caught her hand. "Let me go," She glared at him.

"You must let go of the past and move on," Kambei told her. "Don't let it shadow your judgment."

"What do you know?!" Akahana ripped her hand from his grasp. "Who do you think you are to tell me that?!"

"I don't know what is making you hurt like you are, but letting it control your judgment and life is not the way to go. For now, just this once, I ask you to turn a blind eye to this."

Aina watched carefully as her sister glared at the older man before turning her back to him, a frown on her face and a hand on her hip. She was surprised.

Kambei stared at Akahana's back for a moment before turning to Kyuzo.

"Kyuzo, may I ask you to come with us?" Kambei asked the other man.

"When do we leave?" Was his answer.

"Immediately."

"Wait, that's it?" Aito tilted his head. "Gathering you guys is really, really beginning to be too easy."

"We'll be sorry to see you go," The Guardian told him.

"The Nobusari know about our mission now," Kambei replied. "So I'm afraid that we have no time to spare." He then turned to Honoka. "Don't worry about what happened. You wait here."

"My little sister and Rikichi's wife," the woman began. "The Bandits are probably keeping them both at the upper Shrine."

Kambei paused for a moment before turning. "Let's go." He paused before Kirara.

"That man is our enemy," She commented on Kyuzo.

"Shut it, little girl," Akahana growled. "If you bastards are making me leave the traitor alive, then I'm not going anywhere without blondie here."

"Face it, priestess," Matoko grinned. "You've lost this one."

"Let's go," Akahana grunted, beginning to walk off. Kambei watched her in silence for a moment, a hand on his chin as his thoughts began to whirl.

 **Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**_I hold no claim to any of the original characters!_**

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

 _ **The Journey**_

 **The group had to split into three separate travels to make sure that they all got their safely instead of being caught because of the large group they now had acquired.** The three groups were to travel and then meet up at the Wing rock near Kanna Village, each having one of the farmers to lead them there.

Kambei took Komachi with Katsushiro and Kikuchiyo.

Gorobei took Heihachi, Matoko, and Rikichi.

Shichiroji was left with Kyuzo and Kirara.

Aito refused to go with Kambei since he was 'the bastard that let the traitor live', and jumped onboard with Gorobei and his team. Aina instantly offered to go with Shichiroji, despite their brother's words after their last experience with the said man, and so, that left Akahana, unfortunately, with Kambei.

"Sensei," Katsushiro looked at Kambei as their group traveled through a gorge. "May I ask what were your reasons for putting Lady Kirara in the group with Kyuzo, despite her concerns about him?"

"The only reason that matters; getting everyone to the village alive." Kambei replied.

"What's the matter?" Komachi decided to tease the young boy. "Do you think that sis should have you there to protect her instead?"

"No, that's not it at all," Katsushiro replied, a light blush on his face.

"Don't think about it," Akahana grunted, her arms crossed as she led the way. "The little priestess must get over her fears. She came to us for help and so she should just deal with it. She's being an idiot."

Komachi pulled a face. "You don't like my sister too much, do you?"

Her answer was blunt. "No."

"S-Sensei!" Katsushiro cried at the older woman, a look of shock on his face.

"What?" She shrugged. "I'm not gonna lie. I speak the truth, no matter what. If I don't like someone, I'll gladly say it aloud."

"You're so strong, Aka," Komachi sighed. "Hopefully I'll be as strong as you one day!"

Akahana closed her eyes and gave a silent sigh. ~Kid, there's no way in hell you'll want to be like me; in any way.~ "Kikuchiyo,"

"Yeah?" the red robot quickened his steps to move up beside the woman.

"Can I ask you to carry me for the next few feet?"

"Carry you? Are you that tired, Akahana?" Katsuhiro asked her.

"No, it's just that…"

…

…

…

"I hate water," Akahana grumbled to herself, letting Kikuchiyo carry her on his back across the stream by the waterfall. "But I have to admit that a scene like this is quite beautiful."

"Does your home not have waterfalls?" Katsuhiro asked her.

She shook her head. "No. The Almoth Plains are just that; plains. We have crevices of where water used to be but it's not much; nothing extravagant like this. That's why people like my sister are highly important."

"Yes, your sister can control water and your brother, air," Katsuhiro glanced back at her. "And yet I haven't seen you do anything. Do you have a power like they do?"  
"But of course," She smiled. "I'm afraid that if you haven't figured what it is for yourself then you'll just have to wait and see. Who knows? I might not even feel like showing it to you during this 'great battle'." She scoffed.

Kambei glanced at her. "If you don't want to fight then why follow us there?" He asked her. "You're not a Samurai so you have nothing to do with this."

"It's all your fault, old man." Akahana decided to growl at him. "When I'm challenged in my strength, I refuse to back down. You questioned the strength of the Commander of the Almoth Plain Army; reap what you sow."

Kikuchiyo gave a laugh as Komachi decided to tease Katsushiro.

"He's still thinking of sister."

"I am not. Will you stop it with that?" The boy asked her.

"Oh, you can try and hide it all you want but I can tell that you're totally in love with her."

"Like hell he is!" Akahana growled. "I'll beat the hell out of him if he even, for a moment, thinks about that stupid girl like that."

"Are samurai even allowed to fall in love?" Komachi asked.

"No one's fallen in love!" Katsushiro growled. "I told you it's not like that!"

Kambei gave a smirk. "You've lost this battle."

"What about you, Akahana?" Komachi turned to the woman as she slid off of Kikuchiyo's back. "Have you ever fallen in love?

"Falling in love is a foolish, idiotic thing to do." The woman's voice was cold as she moved past them all again. "What's the point of opening your heart to something that will just rip it to pieces the moment they can? I'd rather not waste my time on something so stupid."

Komachi stared after her. "I'd say that she needs to get some loving."

"No, I don't think that's it," Katsuhiro replied. "I think it's…something else."

Kambei watched after her. "Hmm…"

They came to a rest further down the stream for a moment. Komachi was continuing to pick on Katsushiro and Akahana had finally reached her limit.

"If you do not stop this soon, Komachi, I'm going to beat the ever-living hell out of you, child or not!" The young child gave a squeak before jumping behind Kikuchiyo, who sat up.

"Hey, why so mad all of the sudden?" The robot asked her. "Don't be so tough on her. She's just a little kid trying to have some fun."

"I don't care," Akahana replied. "She either stops being annoying or deals with punishment."

Katsuhiro glanced at the woman that sat close to him. She was staring at the stream, her face fierce and eyes dulled as if she was remembering something. To be skilled enough to be lost in thoughts and still hear everything around you…just who was this woman?

"Katsushiro, tell me," the young man looked at Kambei. "Why did you want to become a Samurai?"

"What?" Katsuhiro seemed to be lost forwards, unsure of how to reply to that.

Akahana saved him the trouble and stood up, leading their journey on again.

"Akahana," The woman turned as they climbed up the rocks to find Kambei walking up to her. "I have a question."

"Another one?" She grunted, moving on in her steps again. "What is it this time?"

"Were you given Command of the Almoth Army when the Almoth Tragedy took place?"

Akahana had to admit that that was not the question she had been expecting. "And if I was?"

"That would have made you merely a child."

"I had just turned Twenty. So what?" She glanced at him.

"It would either mean that the Almoth Plains is not as strong as I had thought…or that your teacher had been a fool. Naming someone that young to-" He was cut off by Akahana turned to face him. A look of livid rage was on her face. "Don't _**EVER**_ call my Sensei a fool! Kalhu was the smartest, kindest, strongest man I had ever met and I was honored to be his student!"

"Kalhu?" Kambei looked surprised. "The Great Snake Kalhu was your teacher?!"

She turned away from him. "I may have been mistaken to call you a fool before, Old man. At least you're smart enough to know some things." She moved on ahead of him, leaving him to his thoughts some more but she gave a frown and grabbed her left arm. "Yes, Kalhu was my Sensei but already…I bring his spirit nothing but shame…"

" **To hide a tree, you put it in a forest,"** Gorobei said happily. "To hide a person, you go into town."

"I understand your words," Matoko began to growl. "But dressed like this?!" The group had been forced into robes and hats of red and white as Heihachi and Rikichi had to carry flags.

"Well, the main road is the most obvious route to Kanna," The Samurai replied. "And the last that they'd expect us to take."

"Blend in by standing out," Heihachi commented. "But aren't these outfits kinda pushing it?"

"Hey, as long as he doesn't make us dress up as chicks, I'll wear whatever he wants me too." Aito commented, arms behind his head. Matoko laughed.

"I really don't feel very comfortable like this," Rikichi sighed.

"Come on now," Gorobei chuckled. "Comfort is for the stagnant. If anyone asks just tell them – 'We are a traveling troop of merry men, art of joke and a joyful song'. And you have to say it like that."

"That might work; if we didn't have a chick with us," Aito pointed at Matoko.

"Don't worry about me," She grinned. "I can be your musician!"

"But I can't," Rikichi was saying. "I'm just a farmer; rice is all I know. I don't know how to perform."

"Oh, stop being such a baby!" Aito told the other man. "Grow a pair and just act like your life is depending on it. You can do anything, then."

"Aito, his life IS depending on it; if you think about it." Matoko laughed.

"I agree," Heihachi smiled but that just made the other man grow worse.

"We shouldn't be laughing," Rikichi paused. "This is life or death."

"Relax," Heihachi turned to him. "I like it because it's life or death; its Gorobei's style. You should try it out."

As they entered the city, a set of girls were throwing a show for the crowd. Aito watched as the performance continued, happily talking to Matoko as the others decided what they were going to do next.

"What do you think?" Aito asked. "Should I knock her off the pole?"

Matoko gave a laugh. "You're such a foul, little man, aren't you? You're so cruel." She then pulled an evil look herself. "Do it."

"Oh no you don't," Gorobei grabbed the younger man before he could even move and dragged him away from the show; and from the Bandit Scouts.

Gorobei then came into an idea for them to slip past the Bandits the next time they ran into them. Matoko and Heihachi seemed to be okay with it but Rikichi and Aito…

"You have got to be kidding me." Aito stared at the men like they were crazy. "No. I won't do it. I refuse to dress up as a woman!"

"Oh? Then what do you plan on doing?" Gorobei asked him.

Aito thought for a moment before a large grin broke out across his face.

…

…

…

"What are you, a pimp?" Matoko asked the man beside her.

"You damn right," Aito nodded.

"Why couldn't I be one with you?" Rikichi demanded, tears in his eyes.

"Because you're not man enough." Aito grinned.

"Uh-oh," Heihachi pointed ahead of them at the smoke rising. "Looks like trouble."

It was a small little village; works of the bandits. The group was able to think quickly and Aito, as the 'only man' in the troop, made it perfect. "Hey, Nobusari, they may be traveling entertainers, but if you pay me enough I'll let you use my ladies for something much more."

Matoko kept her smile on but inside her head she was furious. ~I'm gonna kill this bastard.~

"Perform for us now or we'll take your heads!"

"Well, if you insist." Matoko grinned, grabbing her instrument case. She was reaching for her weapons but Rikichi moved first and broke out into a ridiculous dance and song about planting rice. The four of the others were doing all they could to not laugh as they all watched the man do his performance.

"That's quite enough, really. Just…put your dress back on, please." The Nobusari told him before flying off.

"We owe you one," Gorobei smiled. "Because of your bravery we avoided a fight."

"But I nearly could have…" He collapsed to the ground.

"Easy, man. You don't want your make-up to run."

"I will cherish that for the rest of my life." Matoko told Heihachi. "Whenever I feel bad now, I'll think back to this and laugh my ass off."

"Amen," Aito agreed, beginning the laugh between the five of the group.

" **My Divine impulse was right,"** Kirara began. "This underground water system will lead us all the way back to Kanna Village."

"Will it now?" Shichiroji grinned. "That's a relief," He glanced at Aina. "I heard that you and your siblings have control over an element or two and that yours was water. Can you follow the system too?"

"If I needed too," Aina nodded, her arms folded behind her back. "But since she's here I don't have too; it's sorta like a break, you know?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right." He glanced at the solitary man before them. "Hey, Kyuzo!" the man paused in his steps, not even glancing back. "Why don't you slowdown a bit? We got a lady with us." He referred to Kirara

Aina frowned. "What's this? I'm not a lady because I'm a warrior, huh?"

"Oh, that's not what I meant at all!" Shichiroji waved his hands with a nervous laugh. "I meant that I have all faith that you'd be able to keep up with us, no matter what."

Aina gave him a frown. "Nice save."

He gave a sigh. ~I know, right?~

Kirara gave them both a glare. "I don't need considerations, Great Samurai. I am capable of moving fast." She quickened her pace and as she moved on ahead of them, the duo in the back gave conjoined sighs.

"This is gonna be a pain," the man commented.

"Indeed," Aina agreed. "You keep an eye on the little girl and I'll help scout ahead, deal?"

"All right," Shichiroji nodded.

"And if you find out that you can't handle her, just let me know and we'll switch." She called to him before hurrying up ahead.

"Don't back out of it, either!" He called after her with a chuckle.

Aina didn't know what had been going on when she first met Kyuzo; there had been a strange feeling in her but she was shoving that away and trying not to embarrass herself any further than she already had beforehand. Glancing to the side, she couldn't help but give a small chuckle. He wore a black mask pulled up over the bottom of his face.

"I have to admit, it fits your personality," He glanced at her. "Your mask. I've never seen a Samurai try to be a Ninja before. Maybe you should exchange your sword from some Kunai and complete the deal." Kyuzo glanced ahead again, staying silent. She gave a silent sigh. ~Should have known he wouldn't be much of a talker while traveling.~ "So, can I ask what made you really decide to join us? Or was it all just because of Kambei and your will to fight him?"

"Your sister." Kyuzo finally answered.

That caught her off guard. "What?"

"Your sister's strength is something that I would like to see firsthand as well. I can sense it radiating off of her," He glanced at her from the corner on his eye. "Off of all three of you."

Aina scratched the back of her head with a light blush and a chuckle. "Really? It's normally just Aito and Akahana that are noticed. I'm just seen as a tagalong by others."

"If they think that, then they are fools."

His words made her smile grow wider.

"Those are our neighbors down there," Kirara announced, breathing hard as they gazed down at the small village beneath the mountain. "Kanna Village is not very far beyond them."

"It's a difficult climb, Lady Kirara," Shichiroji began. "You're out of breath. Why don't we take a break here? At least for a few minutes."

Aina watched as Kirara turned her head and glared at Kyuzo. He stared back at her for a moment before looking the other way.

"No thanks," Kirara growled, turning her head. "We can rest when we get there. My people are waiting for us. They need me."

"Stop being such a brat," Aina sighed, taking a seat on the rock before her. "I for one am not against taking a quick breather so just deal with it."

Shichiroji stared at her for a moment, a smile on his face. "You look like your freezing."

"It is a little cold," Aina nodded. "And being connected to water like I am doesn't help but I'll be fine." She told him. "So no need to worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep! I'm a warrior from Almoth Plains. I'm used to much worse than this when it's winter there."

~Also because Akahana's there with me, but that's beside the point.~ She silently grinned to herself.

"Scouts," Kyuzo announced. Kirara went to turn but Shichiroji stopped her before telling her to give him her foot. Aina gave a sigh and stood up again before taking a spot beside the blond man in red.

"Should I take them, or would you like to?" she asked. He glanced at her in silence. "I'm fast, but you are faster, surprisingly." She could have sworn that man smirked beneath his mask as he grabbed the handles of his blades.

"Why start a fight?" Shichiroji asked.

"I'd rather kill them than they kill us," Aina replied.

"You're much sweeter when your siblings are around," the samurai told her.

"No, you've just never seen me when I'm on my own before," The woman replied.

"Getting to the village should be our top priority," Kirara told them. "Let's not take lives when we don't need too."

Aina sighed and scratched her head as she moved past them all. "You take the fun out of everything, priestess." Kyuzo dropped his handles and moved after her as Shichiroji gave a breath of relief; until they reached a split path.

"Decisions, decisions, I wonder which way to go," Shichiroji sighed, glancing at the two paths now before them.

"The underground channel flows beneath both of these paths. Either way should lead us directly to Kanna village." Kirara told them, looking at her little jewel. Without a sound, Kyuzo began to walk down the path to the left. "Excuse me." She glared at him.

"Easy," The other man sighed.

"Hey, you said both would lead, right?" Aina asked with a grin as she moved after blondie. "So no worries. You're not gonna make a fight out of this now, are you?" Kirara glared at the other woman too.

Aina gave a sigh and moved forward again but was slammed against the wall of the mountain as Kyuzo dragged her over to him and out of the way of the path. She didn't need to ask what was going on; more scouts.

They popped up out of the ground, cutting off their road. Kyuzo wasted no time in moving forward to slice the scout in half but it turned out they departed into two, different machines.

"Shichiroji, protect the priestess," Aina called to the other blond, running forward to help.

This battle was nothing, but the bastard that Aina had been fighting did get in a lucky shot towards the end; before she stabbed her blade through its head.

"You're hurt."

Aina lifted her head to see Kyuzo standing over her. "Oh, no worries," She waved a hand. "It's just a scratch. It'll be gone in no time." Taking her hand, it began to glow blue again before she placed it on the wound in her side. She gave a worried grin as the blond in red continued to stare at her in silence. "I'm fine; really, though I appreciate your worry."

He glanced away, turning his head; she laughed at him.

"You knew that they'd come back," Shichiroji commented. "That's why you wanted to fight before. Both of you."

"I was in the army, you know," Aina replied.

"You were? At your age?" Kirara demanded. "And as a woman?"

"The Almoth Plains are very different than here, Kirara. As a scout, you learn many things about your enemies because you can learn to think the same way. I would have come back as well if I had been in their position." She caught Kyuzo looking at her again. "Bet you weren't expecting that one, were you?"

"So lively," Shichiroji sighed as they continued to move through the path. "Why you young people have so much energy I'll never know."

"Because I'm not old like you, blondie." Aina teased as she followed him.

"Great Kyuzo, before we reach Kanna, I have to know," Kirara began after a few moments of silence. "Why do you wish to fight Kambei? What did he do?"

"He's Samurai; that's all." Was the man's answer.

"Really? Just because of that?" Aina asked him. "What about Gorobei or Shichiroji here? They're Samurai; does that mean you wanna fight them too?"

"No."

"Then there has to be a reason other than that, right? It can't just be about seeing their power, can it?" Kyuzo just stared at her. "Is it that you can't think of an answer, or is it that you're embarrassed to give it?" He turned is head straight again, trying to ignore her. She gave a grin. "Too embarrassed, huh? I guess I would be too; especially if I was the one wanting to fight the old man…"

" **So, we're here first, hmm?"** Katsuhiro asked, looking up at the winged rock.

"It seems so," Kikuchiyo nodded.

"Not quite," Akahana sighed. "I believe that…"

"Ladies and gentleman!" the heard a fake voice behind them and turned to Aito with a grin on his face, four women standing beside him. "The Troop of Merry Travelers has arrived!" The blonde smiled.

"Oh…my…God…" Was dropped from Akahana's mouth before the sound of her laughter broke free. Aito looked shocked for a moment before joining in the laughter himself. That was the first time in a long time that he had heard his sister's true laughter.

"Hey, you guys look pretty good!" Kikuchiyo joined in.

"No offense, Kiku, but I don't think you have very good taste." Komachi replied as Gorobei walked forward.

"Looks like your journey was a strange one," Kambei began. "But I'm glad you're safe."

"Any word on the third group yet?" Gorobei asked.

"No need to worry about them," Akahana began, wiping tears from her eyes as her laughter settled down. "They were here even before us, it seems."

"Wha-?"

"I should have known that sister would notice us before any of the others," Aina's voice made them all turn to watched as the four of the third group revealed themselves from resting places.

"I say our journey went well, wouldn't you?" Shichiroji asked.

"Yep!" Aina nodded.

Akahana's face turned into a frown. "You're hurt."

"What?" Aina raised a brow and then shook her head. "Ah, it's nothing, really. Just a scratch from some stupid bandits. I'm fine, really! Nowhere near as bad as Aito's wound from before. Speaking of which, how does that feel?"

"Like it was never there." Aito grinned, rubbing where the wound had been. "I swear, sister's healing powers are second to none. Not even a scar."

Akahana gripped her left arm again. ~If only I had had them five years ago…~

Kambei watched her for a moment longer before calling out for them all to gather to figure out their next course of action.

 **Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**_I hold no claim to any of the original characters!_**

 _ **Chapter Eleven**_

 _ **The Village**_

" **Where the hell is everyone?"**

"They must be hiding from the bandits," Matoko replied to Aito, glancing around the empty village.

"From the bandits," Akahana paused and stared up at the sky. "Or from us?"

"Why would they be hiding from us?" Aito asked, glancing around some more.

"Well, the bandits were originally Samurai themselves, weren't they?"  
Aina asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, they're just wusses," Aito to his sister. "They're the ones who sent for us so they're just bastards. They made their choice; now they have to deal with it."

"They didn't send for us," Akahana commented, shoving her hands in her pockets as night fell. "We just came along for the ride."

"Yeah, well, it better be worth it," Aito told her as Kirara ran up to them again. The Villagers were at the elder's place.

"Well, are we going to go?" Matoko asked.

"Of course," Heihachi grinned. "We came all this way, after all."

Aina gave a grin and glanced at her sister as the group began to move through the village again. "Akahana, you can take care of this, can't you?"

The woman glanced at her sister. "What do you mean?"

"Well, let's face it. Whether or not we're samurai, I believe that you're second in command, right?" Aito began. "Especially seeming as how your expertise will be needed during all of this." He glanced at Kambei. "No matter what the old man here wants to say and believe. Therefore," He folded his hands behind his head. "I leave this to you to take care of sister. I'm going to go take a nap while you talk to the Village elder about all of this."

"Same here," Aina gave a grin. "Have fun."

Akahana stared at her twins for a moment before giving a sigh and shaking her head. "I swear, they're more like children than siblings."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have them any other way, right?" Matoko grinned, locking her arm with her's. "Come on, let's go."

Akahana was silent as they were led to the Elder's place. As she stared at the villagers that sat before her, having taken a seat beside Kambei inside, she could honestly say that she was NOT impressed.

"Farmers are foolish people," The elder began to tell them. "Always worrying about something: too much rain, too much sun, strong winds, no winds. They wake up worrying and they go to bed the same way. Today's no exception. They're just scared. Pointlessly scared."

"Please go away!" The man behind Akahana made her turn to look at the odd-shaped head bowing towards her and the others. "Doesn't anyone remember what the bandits said they'd do with us if they found out Samurai have actually arrived?!"

"I'm not sure what you think we came here for," Gorobei began. "But it certainly wasn't to watch you all get slaughtered by the bandits while we do nothing."

"But they're bandits."

"Shut it," Akahana growled at him. "You're the ones that called for the Samurai, aren't you? You can't call them here and then toss them away like trash."

"Who asked for the woman's opinion?" the man asked. "You're not a samurai, either so why are you here?"

Akahana gave a smirk. "No, I'm not a samurai but then again, I'm also not from your sorry country, either. In my country I can talk however I want wherever I want so watch yourself, old man. You might find it's not just the bandits and the samurai you need to worry about."

"He mentioned threats," Kambei turned to the elder before this could continue. "Have they come recently?"

"Two days ago," The elder answered. "They heard we had hired Samurai; said they would kill us if it were true."

"Then, great elder, what do the villagers expect us to do now that we're here?"

The elder closed his eyes but Kikuchiyo decided to give a cry outside, grabbing their attention and forcing them to go look.

"Well, look what I found! Rice and women! What do you know?" Villagers ran out with all types of weapons as Kikuchiyo held three tubes of rice and a young woman over his arms. "You thought you could hide the goods from me but I'm too smart for farmers."

"Oh Lord," Aito sighed, sitting up from the roof that he had been laying on. "What is this moron doing now?"

"Entertaining himself, maybe?" Aina answered him, sitting up herself to watch the events transpire.

"If you think you can back out now that you've brought us here, you're wrong!" Kikuchiyo was telling the farmers. "Bandits never forgive a village that betrayed them. But don't worry! Now that I'm here, everything's going to be fine!"

"Put me down, you big pack mule!" the young woman cried.

"Okay, okay," Kikuchiyo replied. "Quit screaming, sweetheart."

"Can I go to sleep yet?" Aito sighed, falling back onto the flat roof.

"I need a drink," Akahana sighed herself, shaking her head before disappearing into the elder's home again.

"Damn," Gorobei grinned. "The big oaf can be useful."

"If you call that useful," Matoko giggled.

 _ **~The road I walk is paved in gold**_

 _ **To glorify my platinum soul**_

 _ **This filthy blood runs through my veins**_

 _ **I gave up everything for fame~**_

" **Stop yawning, Aina."**

"I can't help it, Aito. I was running patrol with Kyuzo last night."

"Patrol with blondie? Really? How? I figured that Akahana would be interested in him, not you."

"Shut up, Aito. Besides, Hana has her own problems…and I'm not interested in him!"

"Sure, sure,"

Akahana rolled her eyes as her brother and sister continued to squabble. It was that next morning, barely even dawn, and Kambei had gathered the whole village together to begin the preparation for what was to come. The night before it had been made very clear that the Hara trio were not Samurai, Aito had gone haywire when one of the younger men decided to pick a fight with him for flirting with one of the young women, and…well…one thing led to another.

"The preparations for our defense begins now," Kambei began. "We have been told the Nobuseri have 40 units. Has this changed?"

The elder nodded. "We heard from the other villages. 10 moving units and maybe 60 footmen and combat shells."

Akahana's mind worked quickly. "Sending out a scout soon would be a good idea," She commented.

Kambei stared at her for a moment before giving a nod. If her stories were true, then she was a General. Taking her advice here was a good idea. He turned to another Samurai. "Heihachi, you will be on weapons detail."

The man gave a nod and Matoko gave a grin. "Kicking! We got this, Hayashida!"

"Schichiroji," Kambei continued. "I trust you know what to do, right?"

"Just leave it to me." The man nodded with a grin.

"Kyuzo, I want you to gather the village men and teach them to use bow and arrow."

Kyuzo lifted his head, that plain look still on his face. "Understood."

"What should I do, Sensei?" Katsushiro asked.

"You'll be on guard-duty." The child looked so down; Akahana gave Kambei a nudge in the side with her elbow and gave him a look when he glanced at her. He gave a grin and looked back at the young boy. "Do not let any enemy scout get away. They cannot know about us before defensive preparation is complete."

That lifted his spirits up almost instantly. "Yes sir!"

Kambei turned back to the villagers. "If we do not work together now, we've lost this war before it's begun. Let us band together against the Nobusari and defend Kanna village.

As the villagers began to give out their cries of war, Aito looked at his sister. "So, Aka, what do the three of us do?"

"I want you to help Shichiroji with the defense goals. Your wind Element will be a huge asset." Akahana replied, she then glanced at the said samurai.

"Hey, I don't mind," The man rubbed the back of his head. "The more help I can get, the faster it'll be done."

"And me?" Aina stepped forward.

"To start with, find all sources of water and block them off so we don't have an attack from the water. After that…" She gave a small grin. "You can help where you want. I'm sure that you'll pick something good."

"You got it!" Aina nodded. Akahana gave another grin before turning to walk off on her own.

"What about you?" Matoko called after her. "What are you going to do?"

"Me?" She gave a larger grin this time. "I'm gonna go play."

"Go play?" Katsushiro tilted his head as the woman disappeared into the trees.

"She's not…serious, is she?" Shichiroji asked her siblings.

"You're an idiot." Aito hissed at the man he had been given to help. "You really think a General is going to go play at a time like this?"

"Then what is she going to go do?" Katsushiro asked.

"Only what she can do." Aina gave a smile before turning to head in a different direction. "Prepare herself for battle."

"Prepare?" Kirara repeated.

"Indeed," Aito gave a firm face. "Take my advice. After tonight, Akahana's not going to be the same as she was. If you thought that she was a bitch before, you're really gonna hate her now."

Matoko let a huge grin pass over her lips. "Oh, I'm gonna love this."

 _ **~I'd come for you**_

 _ **No one but you**_

 _ **I'd come for you**_

 _ **But only if you told me to~**_

 **"Dammit!"** Akahana's hiss left her lips as her left arm fell plainly to her side. The grip on her blade was weak; it almost slipped from her hand. Sweat poured down her face as the heat beat down on her from the setting sun above; she wiped it away with her other hand. "Why? Why is this so hard!?" Flinging the sword from her hand, she gave a gasp and grabbed it as she sunk to her knees as the fiery pain shot up her left arm. "Damn bastard!" Dropping her head against the grass, the leaves sucked in the sweat, leaving cool trails down her face as her panting came to a stop. "My left arm…" She hissed to herself. "It's hard to hold a blade in it for too long anymore. Only twenty-six and already I'm half of what I used to be. Of what you wanted me to be." Flinging herself back up, she tossed her head back and glared at the sky. "What would you do, Sensei? What would you do, Kalhu!?" But as the words left her mouth, she already knew what her teacher would do. She had seen him do it before…before in his last battle. Standing back up, Akahana picked her sword back up and tightened her left hand around the handle. She paused for a moment and closed her eyes before whipping around and pointing her sword at the figure that had stepped up behind her. Her sword stopped when she saw who it was. "Shimada, are you stupid?!" She hissed, taking a step back from the older man, dropping her arm to her side again. "You of all people, should know better than to sneak up behind me."

"I apologize," The man told her, closing his eyes. "But as I passed by and heard your yelling, I had to make sure that nothing had happened."

Akahana noticed the container of water in his hands. "Passing by, huh?"

Kambei gave a smile. "Passing by."

Akahana gazed at him for a moment or two longer before turning from him. Stabbing her blade into the ground she dropped down to sit, running her hands over her face and through her hair, pulling the strands wet with sweat from her skin and sending a cooling feeling over her neck. Kambei took a seat beside her and held out the container. She took it. "Thanks." The cool water gave a shiver through her body.

"If you wanted to train, you could have asked me," Kambei began. "I would have dueled with you."

"My apologies, Shimada, but I refuse to let anyone, especially you, see me at my worst point."

"What are you?" Kambei began. "Afraid?"

Akahana closed her eyes. "Yes…I suppose that I am…"

Kambei was expecting a sharp remark, not this. "What?"

"Afraid of losing those most important to me a second time. My brother, my sister, Katsushiro…"

"The three of them with be fi-"

"You…"

Kambei was caught off-guard and turned to stare at her. Akahana was staring down at the grass, running her hand over the thin blades.

"It's not an announcement of love or anything, so don't go thinking too far into it." She warned him. "I just…"

He could tell that she was longing to rest something in someone. Perhaps that was her problem and why she was also so…so… "If you need someone to listen, Akahana, I am here, whenever you need it."

The woman didn't say anything, just continued to stare at the grass below her. "I was the Commander of the Almoth Plains' army. Me, at 18. I was the strongest of the entire country and my teacher gave me his title. I took on the younger brother of Aito's fiancé and made him my student. But there were those who didn't like the thought of a child leading their army. My second-in-command, my friend, my _lover,_ betrayed me and led an attack! He-" She grabbed her left arm, trying to keep back the tears as images of that fight passed through her mind. "He killed both of them, Shin and his sister, right before me. I would have been able to save them if the bastard hadn't of cut the tendons in my arm! My left hand was always my sword-arm and he took it away!" Kambei felt his eyes widen. If her left hand had been her sword arm, she had trained and pushed herself to learn to wield with her right hand. He knew that she was strong when they first met, but now…this also explained why she looked like she was in so much pain, trying to wield that blade in her left arm.

It also explained why she despised traitors. Why all three Haras despise them.

"I slaughtered them," Akahana continued, her shoulders shaking as her tears formed. "As you know, the army of the Almoth Plains holds a special kind of power. Aito with wind, Aina with water…but only a few are blessed with my ability…and with my ability I killed them all. The pain and hatred burst forth and I killed them all!" She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her legs. "That's one of the reasons why I left." Kambei's brow rose. "In my rage, I destroyed over half of my homeland. Children were afraid to come near me. My army stayed away from me as much as they could. Though I am still the General, they are better off without me. I don't need people who are afraid of following me into battle. Our King understood that and kept me assigned as the General though and let me go. If he were to ever call I would come but as long as my home is safe then I have no problems with traveling with my brother and sister."

Kambei was silent for a moment. "And if they never call? What do you plan to do? Just travel around for the rest of your life?"

Akahana opened her eyes again; the sun had already set. "I'm not too sure about that. I suppose that answer will come to me when it wants to, won't it?" She stood up and placed her blades back on her hip. "Don't fear, Kambei. I won't lose myself in this battle, nor will I fail in keeping this village safe." He opened his mouth to reply but she didn't seem to notice. "Keep the village safe, no matter the stakes…" She turned and began towards the said village again. "No matter what…"

Kambei stared after her for a moment, an unsettling feeling in his stomach…

 **Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

 _ **Chapter Twelve**_

 _ **The Truth**_

" **Where are your sisters, do you know?"**

Aito shrugged at Matoko's question. "I'm sure that Aina's still helping Kyozu with his archery lessons and as for Akahana...well...it all depends on how her training when earlier."

The woman nodded. "About your sister...can I ask what happened in the Almoth Plains? What happened to you there?"

Aito closed hie eyes. He didn't like talking about it. He knew that his sisters wouldn't enjoy him saying anything but... "She was betrayed by the man she loved. He rendered her useless and made her watch as he slayed her student right before her eyes. As he laid waste to our home...well..." He stopped, a frown on his face. The two of them had been helping Shichiroji in his defense tactics but the duo had taken a break for a moment. Akahana had not been seen all day; in fact she hadn't been seen since their arrival to the Village. Aito said his sister hadn't even returned to their shack last night.

"Don't worry," Aito smiled at the woman beside him. "Akahana will be fine. She can handle herself."

"I have no doubt of that," Matoko replied with a small smile.

Matoko like Akahana. She never really got along with the other girls where she was from but Akahana was different from the other woman she had known; their personalities were similar, so maybe that was why. She was envious of Akahana as well. She was able to protect both her brother and sister; she hadn't been strong enough to save her brother. She-

"DAD! PLEASE STOP!"

The cries of a young girl caught their attention and everyone around the village stopped in what they were doing. Matoko frowned in confusion. A very angry Heihachi was dragging a frightened Monzo behind him, Monzo's daughter pleading for Heihachi to let him go.

"What the hell?"

"I don't like this," Aito continued to frown as Heihachi dragged the man straight to him. He had a good idea what had happened. He had been hoping his sister would show up but right now he was praying that she stayed away until this was taken care of.

Aita, who had been helping a few men with spear lessons, paused at the screams and joined the rest of the villagers. She shared a silent look with Kyozu when he also joined the crowd.

"What was I supposed to do?" Monzo cried.

"Great Samurai, please let him go!"

"Please great samurai, I was protecting my land! Please, I'm sorry!"

"Heihachi," Matoko called out as the orange-haired samurai tossed Monzo on the ground before them all. "What happened?"

"I can guess," Aito commented, his voice cold as Monzo crawled, sniveling to the elder.

"What is your dispute with this man?" The elder asked the samurai.

"This man sold us out to the bandits."

Aina's face grew dark. "Another traitor, hmm?"

"Oh dear," Matoko glanced around for Akahana, silently thankful that the eldest of the Haras wasn't around. If someone tried to stop her from killing a traitor a second time then only god knew what would happen.

"You stupid people never learn," Aito shook his head. "What the hell was the point of dragging us all out here if you were just going to sell us out? Do you want them to destroy your village that badly?"

"How can you do that? They're trying to save us?" Rikichi ran forward and grabbed Monzo by the neck of his robes. "You're such a fool!"

"We all agreed to hire the samurai, Monzo. How could you betray the group decision?"

Monzo turned his head. "I never agreed on anything, okay?"

"You could have killed us!"

"What do you mean you didn't agree?"

"Bandits or samurai, what's the difference? Either one if the farmer's enemy! Any man who carries a sword is going to treat us like slaves! Like animals!"

"The difference, you pointy-head freak," Matoko growled, taking a step forward. "Is that we're trying to save your village, not destroy it! You really think those bandits will leave you alone if you give us to them? They'll turn and burn everything down no matter what you do!"

Rikichi stepped back from the other man angrily. "Are you blind to all the work they've been doing to help us get ready like we hired them to? They saved us countless times in the city and they'll save us now!"

"But they're going to tear down the bridge and abandon all the homes on the other side! How is that saving us?"

"Tear down the bridge?" A villager looked at the warriors. "Great Samurai, that isn't the truth, is it?"

"Why would you do that?"

Shichiroji was the one to answer. "To have any chance of warding off the bandits it has to be done."

"Besides, it's not like everything will be gone," Aina spoke up. "You're farmers. You can start over. What's more important, having your homes now or making sure that the bandits can't kill you so you can start over? We can rebuild the bridge after everything is over."

Rikichi sighed as silence followed the woman's words. "Look, I understand how all of you feel but the samurai have their plan! We have to trust them!"

Monzo looked up. "But I don't understand. Those rice fields have been passed down from my ancestors. Deserting them is the same thing as death!"

"Then let me fix that for you," Aito took a step forward. "I can kill you now and you won't have to deal with it anymore." Monzo jumped behind Rikichi as the other man defended him.

"Please calm down, my lord!" Rikichi had settled to calling the Hara trio a Lord and Ladies due to them not actually being Samurai.

"Tell me elder," Monzo cried in fear. "How are they any different than the bandits!?"

Another villager moved forward. "I'm sorry, elder, but I won't condemn Monzo. I sympathize with his worries." More started to agree and it made Rikichi furious.

"I know you went through a lot of trouble to bring the samurai here but maybe it was a mistake. The bandits have already warned us. If they find out we've hired samurai they'll kill us all! You should understand how serious this is. We've all seen the Bandits work."

"More reason to get rid of them now instead of hiding and cowering like dogs," Matoko continued but Aito held up a hand, stopping her from continuing.

Heihachi took up instead. "Of course, so you think the fair thing to do is talk to the bandits in secret and offer up the samurai _you hired_ to save your own lives? Right." He grabbed his sword and took a step forward. The crowd began to mumble in fear.

Shichiroji spoke up. "Heihachi-"

"Don't tell me you're actually defending this guy!"

"I'm saying that we should let Kambei decide."

"He'll forgive anything and you know it. I say we go get Akahana," Heihachi replied. "She'll agree with me! If he did it once then he'll do it again! This is war. We can't afford to be soft. Akahana knows that; she'll have the guys to do it if the rest of you won't!" He closed his eyes. "This farmer clearly betrayed us. Once a traitor, always a traitor."

"Listen-"

"We kept you guys pick last time to keep that girl alive," Aito commented. "This time it's our turn to choose what happens."

"Right," Heihachi agreed. "Taking care of him is just like cutting down the bridge. It's just a reality of war; you just don't let traitors live."

"He does have a point," Kyuzo agreed.

Heihachi went to draw his blade but Shichiroji moved forward to grab him but Aito stood in his way.

"This isn't right," Shichiroji tried to reason with them. "We should wait for Kambei."

"As Heihachi said, Kambei will just let him get away without a reprimand. He'll just do it again."

"Makoto," Shichiroji looked at Heihachi's companion. "You don't agree with this, do you?"

"All I ask," Makoto commented, her eyes trained on Heihachi. "Is that you don't kill him in front of his daughter."

"Oh my," Gorobei frowned as Heihachi nodded his head. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to see that Kambei finally decided to show up. "Great timing; it's a long story."

Kikuchiyo decided to join in the group and began roaring at Heihachi and Aito for even trying to kill the villager; Aina gave a frown and turned away, not caring to hear what the Cyborg was screaming. There were snippets of Kikuchiyo being a farmer before he was put in his metal suit and that he was now the Seventh Samurai.

"Monzo," Kambei took a kneel before Kikuchiyo and Monzo.

"Please forgive me!"

"Please, Great Samurai, spare his life!"

"Monzo, you love your land, yes?"

"Yes, yes!"

"But think about it; is it really your land right now or is it the Nobuseris? If you truly love your land then fight for it. And if you love your daughter then fight for her. Do what you must. Do it for your whole village and for yourself. Selfish deeds are the shortest path to self destruction. Do not forget that this is not your normal harvest season or village politics. We are waging a war here and I no longer think of you as a mere rice farmer. You are an honorable soldier of Kanna Fortress." Monzo looked up at him in shock. "And as a soldier you must understand why, for the sake of the whole village, the bridge must be destroyed and your home abandoned. Once the bandits are dealt with, fallen homes can be rebuilt. But heed this warning, if you betray us again I will kill you myself."

"Of course," Monzo bowed his head. "Thank you!"

"So the farmers of Kanna are soldiers now." The elder smirked.

"Do you disapprove, great elder?"

The old man shook his head. "No, no, sounds good to me."

Kambei glanced at the warriors behind him. "So this matter is settled?"

"No, I don't think it is." Aito took this chance to step forward, a frown clearly on his face. "We did it your way last time, old man. This time I'm doing it my way. The bastard is a traitor."

"Traitors can never be forgiven," Aina agreed softly.

"Don't do this," Kambei commented. "It's over and dealt with."

"No," Kambei closed his eyes at her voice. He had been hoping that she wouldn't return until this was all over. "This is _not_ over."

"Uh-oh." Matoko turned, just as the others did, to see the elder of the Hara trio emerging from the shadows of the hut that she and her siblings had been given to use. She hadn't known that the eldest of the three had even returned for the night.

"Once a traitor, always a traitor-" Akahana's eyes were sharp. The samurai could all tell there was a darker shade to them than their normal Green.

"Hey, Akahana, there's no need-" Kikuchiyo moved forward to the woman to speak but she merely slammed a hand against his chest; the metal man fell to the ground without another word.

She came to a stop, staring down at Monzo; he trembled again. "-And I refuse to let yet another go without a punishment."

"Akahana," Gorobei moved towards the woman. "I understand how you feel, but he's just a farmer. He's scared and weak and-"

"Stay out of my way, Katayama."

The man froze. She never called him by that name before. He opened his mouth to reply but then Aito's words from the day before resurfaced in his mind.

 _As the villagers began to give out their cries of war, Aito looked at his sister. "So, Aka, what do the three of us do?"_

" _I want you to help Shichiroji with the defense goals. Your wind Element will be a huge asset." Akahana replied, she then glanced at the said samurai._

" _Hey, I don't mind," The man rubbed the back of his head. "The more help I can get, the faster it'll be done."_

" _And me?" Aina stepped forward._

" _To start with, find all sources of water and block them off so we don't have an attack from the water. After that…" She gave a small grin. "You can help where you want. I'm sure that you'll pick something good."_

" _You got it!" Aina nodded. Akahana gave another grin before turning to walk off on her own._

" _What about you?" Matoko called after her. "What are you going to do?"_

" _Me?" She gave a larger grin this time. "I'm gonna go play."_

" _Go play?" Katsushiro tilted his head as the woman disappeared into the trees._

" _She's not…serious, is she?" Shichiroji asked her siblings._

" _You're an idiot." Aito hissed at the man he had been given to help. "You really think a General is going to go play at a time like this?"_

" _Then what is she going to go do?" Katsushiro asked._

" _Only what she can do." Aina gave a smile before turning to head in a different direction. "Prepare herself for battle."_

" _Prepare?" Kirara repeated._

" _Indeed," Aito gave a firm face. "Take my advice. After tonight, Akahana's not going to be the same as she was. If you thought that she was a bitch before, you're really gonna hate her now."_

"Akahana," Kambei took a step forward but Aito stepped in front of him.

"Don't even, old man. It would be best for you to just watch."

"I cannot watch as she kills a man."

"I told you all that your silly rules as Samurai don't apply to us." Akahana spread her eye across the entire village. "I want you to listen to me closely; all of you. My name is Akahana Hara. I am the First General of King Korrinka, Ruler of the Almoth Plains." gasps of shock and surprise moved through the older villagers; the elder included. "As we are from Almoth Plains, my siblings and I are not Samurai but we chose to come and help anyway. I have led armies into war and come out victorious more than once and if you do as we tell you then I can do the same. I ask for no payment, I ask for nothing but your cooperation and yet, less than two days after arriving, I find a traitor in our midst; a traitor that has slimmed our chances of survival and victory by nearly half. Had that young boy behind me not cut down that Bandit then your entire village would be up in flames already." Katsuhiro blinked, watching her in silence as his hand lifted to his blade. "In Almoth Plains, the penalty for being a traitor is death." Her green eyes glared into Monzo's face; the man was shivering, tears running down his face again. "We pin you up in the fields like scarecrows and let nature have you. Some go swift due to the large beasts, others are left to be tortured as birds rip and peck at their flesh. Your screams go unheard until you finally give in and die."

Kambei opened his mouth to protest but Akahana continued to speak.

"But as I said, I am not a Samurai, I am not from this country, and so I will honor Kambei's word and not kill you. Instead I'll leave you with something that will remind you, as well as the rest of you, what happens if you betray me again."

"Wh-wha-" Monzo's question was cut short as Akahana grasped his right hand and began to bend his fingers backwards. The sickening snaps of breaking bones mixed with Monzo's screams and cries for help, for cries of making her stop.

Everyone watched as Akahana broke every finger on the man's right hand, her face never changing as her green eyes glared into his face. Her daughter begged her to stop but no one moved to stop her; not even Kambei. He stared at the woman in shock. Just hours before she was a sad woman, trying to use her blade in her left arm despite the pain she felt. She wasn't...this.

~No,~ Kambei told himself, watching as she broke Monzo's thumb. ~She's always been this...she just didn't let us see it. This is the difference between a samurai and an Almoth Warrior. This was the difference between a soldier and a General. This...this was the difference between a woman who had won wars and a mad that had lost two...~

"Let this be a lesson to all of you," Akahana growled at them all as the man rolled around on the ground, holding his hand. "You called for the Samurai and you got them. Just because the bridge will be destroyed does not mean the homes on the other sides will fall as well. You just rebuild the bridge. After the battle I will rebuild the bridge myself and you will have your homes back." She glared at the man rolling around beneath her in pain. "Get this foolish bastard out of my sight before I do something more."

"You went easy on him, sister," Aito grinned, moving forward beside Gorobei to pick the man up and get him some help.

"Akahana…" Matoko stared at the other woman in shock. She hadn't been expecting that. Akahana had always had an attitude but this...she seemed heartless and cold. She had made a comment on wanting to see Akahana's true personality but now...now she might be starting to regret it.

"Was that truly necessary?" Shichiroji demanded.

"One cannot learn from just a vocal lesson," Akahana replied, not even turning to look at the man.

"But making them fear you?"

"Shichiroji," Heihachi began in a warning tone but Akahana replied.

"I was not aiming for fear."

"Then what were you aiming for?"

Akahana whipped around, a livid look on her face. "What gives you the right to question me in times like this? I know more about survival than you or Shimada. I don't care if you were in the great war! I go about in the way that I was taught! If you want to be a pussy and forgive them all and let them stab you in the back then be my guest. I will be there to laugh when you die." Shichiroji went to rush forward in an attack but Akahana was ready for him and his fake hand went flying off before a kick to the face joined in. Sheathing her sword again, Akahana glanced at them all again before taking a breath and glancing at Heihachi. "Thank you, Hayashida, for bringing the man here. May I ask you to take care of Kikuchiyo. I suspect he will not be pleased when he regains consciousness again."

Heihachi nodded, relieved that she wasn't mad at him. "O-of course."

"Katsuhiro," The young teen looked up at her. "Come with me; it's time for another lesson."

"Aka," Aina took a step towards her sister. "You need to rest; you haven't slept since we got here."

Akahana's face changed, giving her sister a bright smile. "I'll be alright, Aina. You worry about yourself and Aito." Akahana then slipped off into the dark, Katsuhiro following behind in silence.

"Damn," Gorobei whistled. "I would hate to have to fight her on the battlefield."

Matoko swallowed. "I second that."

"She's going to overwork herself," Aito shook his head, staring after their sister. "Is she trying to kill herself?"

"No," Aina shook her own head. "I think..."

Kambei glanced at Shichiroji. "Are you alright to get back to work?"

"Yes," The man gave a sigh. "I don't think I've been that afraid since the war." He looked at where Akahana had disappeared. "For such a young woman she carries a lot of guilt; its easy to see that that's what drives her."

Kambei closed his eyes. "Sometimes that's all you have."

Kyozu stared up at the moon about an hour later. The Villagers had returned to working but were rotating the shifts so some could sleep while the others worked. The archery lessons were on break for the moment, leaving the blond samurai a few moments to himself. Or so he had wished.

"Here," Aina's voice made him turn and he found the young woman bringing him some tea and rice to eat. "It's not much but you need to eat, too. The Bandits could attack at any moment."

Giving a nod of thanks, the duo sat there in silence, eating and drinking. Deciding now was better than never, he opened his mouth.

"Was your sister General when the Almoth Plains Tragedy took place?"

Aina's hands froze as she lifted the tea to her lips. Giving a sigh, she set her cup aside and glanced at him. "Why so interested?" She gave another sigh as he just stared back at her in silence. "Then again, how can you not be?" She tilted her head back and looked at the sky. "The Almoth Plains Tragedy happened...because of my sister..."

"The Great Snake Kalhu was known as the greatest warrior in the world, having crossed blades with the greatest during the great war. General of the Almoth Plains, the man would leave his post just to venture into the wars of other lands. But as time went on he lost his love for battle little by little and instead turned to teaching students his skill as he got on in old age. We were all his students. Our parents died when we were young and so Kalhu took us in. He trained us all but Akahana was a prodigy, shining better and brighter than the rest of us. In Almoth Plains warriors are born with a special gift; elemental control. Wind, the most common and a sign of Knowledge, was gifted to Aito. Water, the most treasured in the plains and the sign of Prosperity, was given to me. Fire, the most coveted and the sign of Strength, was given to Akahana. Wind was used the most among our people, Water was longed for, but the one that showed up the least was Fire. It was tradition that only those with the power of Fire would be the General of the Kingdom. Sex was never an issue in Almoth, but age was. Kalhu died when Akahana was 19, leaving Akahana as his successor to the General title as any other Fire elementals weren't soldiers or high enough in the ranks of the army to take over such a title. Kalhu had made an agreement to the King to have my sister take his position and the King complied. For two years she led us to victory but..."

"What happened?"

"Aito had met a woman named Sheena. They fell in love and Sheena asked Akahana to train her younger brother, Shin. He was the first Fire Elemental to be born since Akahana and he had been enlisted to start training. Akahana took him under her wing. During that time Akahana began a relationship with her second-in-command, a man named Kisuke, a Water Elemental. Everything was good, everyone was happy; or so we had thought. Beneath the surface, a betrayal formed in the ranks of the army. There were those that felt that handing the title of General to a young woman was a horrid idea, despite the victories that she led them through in the small time she held the title, and so they decided to change things. They planned on killing the King and taking control of the entire kingdom. I was busy healing others but...I've heard all that happened in the throne room. Aito and others had been tasked to remove the King from the castle, leaving just Akahana and a few others to face the traitors. Her last expectation was to see Kisuke walk in those doors, covered in the blood of the men that he had fought with. The man my sister loved was behind it all." Aina took a breath. "the men that she had been left behind with turned on her, making her face nearly thirty men on her own. Not even Kalhu would have walked away without wounds from that. Akahana allowed Kisuke to get the best of her and he cut the tendons in her left arm, her original sword arm, rendering her useless. Shin, fearing for his teacher, ran to save her but what could a child do against a warrior like him? Kisuke killed Shin before Akahana's eyes, his sister, who had run after her brother, fell to his spear as well."

Kyozu closed his eyes. This explained why all three of the Haras hated traitors.

"Akahana never liked using her abilities in battle, claiming that using magic instead of blades and your own skill was like cheating, but with the death around her, it is said that she snapped. The fire was said to have seeped out of her skin, out of her mouth, setting the entire castle on fire, burning everything within touch. Her hate, her anger and pain, fueled her flames, making it overpower even Kisuke's water, burning the man alive in the flames. The fire spread, burning down nearly half the village and destroying the castle before the Water users were able to subdue it. Only Akahana walked out of the castle, trying to carry Shin and Sheena's bodies before collapsing at Aito's feet." She opened her eyes again, staring at the tea in her hands. "After that, everyone was afraid of Akahana. The King forgave her, understanding that what had happened wasn't her fault, but that didn't change the way the remaining villagers felt; how they treated her or spoke to her. I forgot how many fights Aito got into over someone saying something about Akahana. She withstood the insults and anger for two years before the approached the king and asked to leave the kingdom. The King refused to let her give up the title of General but gave her permission to leave Almoth Plains as long as she promised to return if war ever arose again. Aito and I left with her. And so, we've been traveling around for the last three years. We never ran into a problem until we met you Samurai." She gave a sigh. "I had been hoping that Akahana wouldn't have to be involved in something like this again. She's strong, I don't doubt that she'll win, but she's not the same when she's like this. Before the betrayal, all she ever did was give threats to those that acted out; now she takes action. She refuses to let another betrayal happen in her midst and she tries her hardest to keep anyone from dying. I'm afraid...if another war breaks out or if this fight goes too far...I think she's trying to kill herself. She's been doing nothing but training since we got here. She hasn't eaten or slept; I fear for her safety. I understand how she feels but I...I refuse to lose my sister to something that she believes is her fault; it's not her fault!"

Kyuzo kept silent as he stared at the ground at his feet. He had known that Akahana carried a lot of guilt and pain on her shoulders but he hadn't realized that it could be this much. She, undoubtedly, blamed it all on herself. Perhaps that was the real reason she wanted to help this village. Could helping them against the bandits be a way she was trying to repent for what had happened? If that was the case...

"You won't lose her here," Kyuzo finally spoke. Aina looked at him to find him staring at her. "Your sister is smart. She knows better than to do something foolish like tossing her life away. But if things start to look bleak you and your brother can save her. Have faith; family alive means more than the dead ones."

Aina gave a soft smile. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Aito and I both would rather die than let Akahana do so."

"You needn't worry about that," He told her. "I won't let you die, either."

Aina felt her cheeks grow warm as Kyozu continued to stare at her, unblinking. She smiled back at him. "Then I'll keep an eye on you, too. I refuse to love either you, Aito, or Akahana. And when all of this is over then you can come with the three of us and travel with us. I'm sure Aito would love another man in the group; and...and so would I."

Kyozu stared at her, surprise on his face for just a moment before he let it fall into a small smile. "It's a promise."

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	14. Chapter 13

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **Chapter Thirteen**_

 _ **The Attack**_

" _ **Please, Akahana,"** Kisuke gripped her hands. "You have to give this up. You're too young for this."_

" _Have you no faith in me?" Akahana asked the man before her._

" _I…I'm just afraid that you'll get hurt, that's all."_

" _I appreciate your concern, dearest, but have faith. My Sensei felt that I was strong enough and ready to lead his army, disowning it now would be like disowning him. Besides, with you as second in command, I'll have nothing to fear, am I right?"_

 _Kisuke gave her a small smile before pulling Akahana into his arms. "Right."_

 **~And that next morning,~** Akahana told herself, staring up at the sky. ~I woke up to screams.~

Staring at the sky, she frowned at the blue colors and the white clouds that would, eventually, fade back into the darkness above them and become something else. She knew that she should have gotten something to eat or some sleep but her body seemed to be ignoring all that her mind was telling it. She was about to enter into another war. She knew that when they defeated the bandits, only more would be sent and that would start something huge with the capital. She wasn't afraid to go against the bandits, she was just wondering if the consequences were going to be worth it. Was she ready to pull it all back out? She had sworn to stop fighting when she left the Almoth Plains, vowing to never return, even if the King DID summon her back, but here she was, about to do just that. These people weren't soldiers, they were just farmers. They stood no chance against these Bandits; especially not without the Samurai and the trio. She knew that so many would fall. Were they ready for something like that? She wasn't sure that they were. then again, Kirara and the other two had risked so much to come and find help for their people. Maybe there were a few of them that could deal with what was about to happen. Maybe these farmers were stronger than they let on. Maybe they had the resolve to save their homes. There was only one way to find out.

Akahana had kept Katsuhiro out late after the events with Monzo. She found herself wishing that he had the endurance to stay up with her all night but around midnight she had to let him go; he was practically sleeping on his feet. The only one that had ever been able to stay up with her was a certain blond bastard that had burned to death in the castle's fire. ~Kisuke, you traitorous viper~ She felt her anger rise. ~How could you do that to me? How could I have let myself fall into your hands like a child?~

~Because you were a child yourself,~ a second voice told her. ~ You were young. You were barely of age when Kalhu gave you his title. Young and foolish. Strong, yes, but still too young to have others completely follow your orders. You may have been a prodigy but that didn't mean anything to some of the warriors that followed Kalhu. But that doesn't make it your fault, either; not completely.~

The death of Shin and his sister would always weigh on Akahana's mind and guilt would always be there to look at her in the face, to kick her while she was down, but there was nothing that she could do to change the past. she knew that Aito didn't blame her and she had thought that, once, that would be enough, but she found that she would never truly get over what had happened; she would never, truly, forgive herself.

"Training yourself to near death and then not sleeping a wink in almost three days is bad for you. Do you honestly plan to go into battle worn out like this?"

Akahana didn't move her eyes at the voice, just keeping her eyes trained above her head. "You needn't worry about me, Shimada. I know what I'm doing."

Kambei closed his eyes. He had been waiting for Akahana to return to the hut that she and her siblings had been given to use all night but she hadn't come back after Katsuhiro did. She had been here all night.

"It would be good for you to eat," He told her, lifting the plate he held in his hands before he took a seat before her.

"I'm not hungry," She replied.

"Humor me," Kambei replied. "I will not let this one slide. I won't leave you alone until you eat everything I brought."

Akahana was still for a moment and he gave a silent sigh of relief when she sat up and took the food from his hands. He had been wanting to talk to her since the events of last night but didn't know how to approach her. He had been arguing with himself all night and had just now convinced himself to approach her. The look in her eyes as she broke Monzo's hands...again, they had revealed to Kambei just how he was different from Akahana. The difference made her a winner while he had lost; twice. He couldn't lie. He wanted to see her in full action and with the bandits he might just get his wish but after what he had heard...was having her as the 'General' of all of this still such a good idea? If, and if, one of them fell, would she...lose control?

"What are you thinking about?" Akahana's voice brought the man from his thoughts. "You're glaring a hole in my face."

Kambei decided not to waste anytime with dodging around the question. "I overheard Aina tell Kyozu what happened back in Almoth Plains; about the great tragedy. That fire was caused by you."

She didn't even pause. she had claimed that she wasn't hungry but her body and actions were saying otherwise. "So what if it was?"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"What else is there to say?" She growled. "Nothing can change what happened and trying to do so is pointless so unless you can find a way for me to go back in time and kill Kisuke and the other traitors before anything happened then don't preach at me."

Kambei closed his eyes. "That's not what I was trying to say."

"Then just what do you want?"

"I'm worried about you." His words paused her hands as she continued to stare at her plate.

Her silent let him continue. "The others are too; your sister especially. You haven't rested, eaten, or done anything but train since we arrived. Aina seems to think that you're trying to kill yourself and I'm beginning to think that she's not wrong."

"What I do has nothing to do with you, old man," Akahana shoved the rest of the food in her mouth before thrusting the plate back at him. "So keep out of my business. We're just companions for a bit longer. Once this battle is over then we'll part ways and never have to deal with eachother ever again."

Kambei ignored the plate. "What if that's not what I want?"

Her hand lowered, her eyes wide. "What?"

Kambei closed his eyes for a moment. "What if I don't plan on just letting you disappear?"

"Your plans have nothing to do with me; you have nothing to do with me. After this is all over then we will part ways; for good."

"You can say it all you like, but if I do choose to get to the bottom of this then there's nothing that you can do to stop me." He watched as a strange light flashed through her eyes. "I just want to help you. Carrying all this guilt on your own will just make everything worse."

Akahana dropped the plate on the ground and stood up. "I don't care what you heard, I don't care what you feel, it changes nothing. I don't need anyone's help, least of all yours. I can take care of myself; your opinion is futile."

"And what about your siblings? Will you deny their help, their opinion, all due to a mistake?"

"A mistake?" She glared at him. "A mistake? It was more than just a mistake! All those people...I killed them; me! The ones that Kisuke and his men killed died because I was made into the Almoth General. Their souls rest on me. And that doesn't even count all the ones that died in the fire! The ones that were left behind were burned alive by a power that I could not control. You have no idea how it feels. You'll never have this...this guilt."

"That's my point, Akahana," Kambei told her. "You'll never move past it if you don't let the guilt go. Or do you not want it to leave? Is the guilt the only thing that's keeping you going? Or do you not know yourself anymore?"

"What does it matter?" Akahana asked.

"Because I want to understand," Kambei told her. "There is more to you than this anger that you always show, the cold shoulder you always give, and I want to find her. I have no doubt, that before the Tragedy, you were a completely different person and I want to find her and bring her back; for both your siblings and yourself."

She stared in silence, no answers finding their way through; none but one. "I will not fall into this again." Kambei raised a brow as her fists tightened; her knuckles grew white. "I refuse to be played like this." She turned her back to him fully. "That woman...that girl is no longer here...not now. And nothing that you or anyone else does will change that."

Kambei opened his mouth to speak again but Akahana whipped around, staring off into the trees. Her face was serious, searching for something. "What is it?"

"It's time." She turned back and started to walk. "I suggest you get back to the others."

 ** _~Because when I arrive_**

 ** _I, I bring the fire_**

 ** _Make you come alive_**

 ** _The Truth is hard to swallow~_**

" **Alright guys, let's get this party started!"**

Gorobei smiled at the woman beside him. "You're awfully excited."

Matoko continued to shout out orders before glancing at the man. "Well, it's more of a cover than anything but if you tell anyone, I swear to God that I'll kill you."

"My lips are sealed," He glanced around for a moment. "You haven't seen any of the Hara trio lately, have you?"

She shook her head. "Akahana hasn't been back since the events last night and Aito and Aina disappeared about an hour or so ago." She gave him another look. "Don't worry, they'll be here."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Gorobei assured her. "At least not for the reasons you think."

"Akahana will be fine. Once the fighting is all over with then she'll go back to her normal self and we'll all have nothing else to worry about."

He nodded. "I hope so." He looked up. "Here they come."

The Bandits had brought what appeared to be an army with them. They meant some serious business.

"Oh shit," Matoko stared over the rocks in fear. "We're going to die."

"It's more than expected," Kambei's voice announced the arrival of him and the others. "But our mission remains the same."

"Can we actually do this?" Matoko asked, listening as Heihachi ordered the men to pin down the machine they had built.

"Of course we can." Heihachi nodded. "Don't worry." He glanced around as Kambei ordered the men to their places. "Where are the triplets?"

"Worry about what's happening," Shichiroji told him as they manned the barista. "I'm sure they're around."

Matoko felt her nerves growing worse and worse as the time to fire the barista got closer.

"This is no idle threat," One of the bandits called over. "Drop your weapons and come across the bridge one by one."

Kambei blinked. "Fire."

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

They all watched as the large wooden spike was let loose and pierced one of the large machines the bandits had brought. The villagers began to cheer, Kikuchiyo as well, as the samurai all just watched, knowing what was about to happen.

"Stop celebrating!" A cold voice cut through the noise, making everything halt. Turning behind them all, they watched as three figures joined them from the fog. They all knew that it was the Hara trio but their attire had changed.

Aina and Akahana were now dressed in a white, shoulder less top that cut off just above their hips where a matching pair of pants hugged tightly to their skin. A sash hung around their hips, holding their blades to their sides with brown sandals that wrapped around their legs up to their knees. Aito was wearing looser white pants and matching shoes but he wore no shirt. Each of the siblings had strange tribal markings that were now visual that went with the colors on their clothes. Akahana was red. Aito was green. Aina was blue. Each of them wore a mask over their face, more color markings in color on each of them, but Akahana wore a strange set of beads in her hair; Kambei knew that it undoubtedly marked her as a general.

"Don't just stand there," Akahana's voice roared. "Get ready; let's make them regret coming here."

Matoko grinned as the villagers moved around them in a hurry to set up their bows. "Bad ass, Hara."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Aito decided to grin, taking a place on the rocks between the villagers and their bows. "Alright you losers, let's get ready to make it rain!"

"Akahana, if you would," Aina looked at her sister.

Kambei watched as Akahana moved to stand by her sister, the last archer on the row. She lifted her right hand, eyes trained on the bandits as they came across the bridge. He watched as she gave a flick of her finger and the arrows all obtained a flame on the point. He had seen Aito and Aina use their powers before but to see someone control fire...

"Release." Akahana ordered, dropping her hand.

The arrows were released and Aito moved his hands, giving the arrows an extra force of wind behind them as the bridge blew and the bandits all fell into the crevice. Arrow after arrow was launched until the bridge was completely destroyed and the bandits stopped moving forward; for now.

"That's it?" Matoko lowered her bow. "Is that really all there is?"

"Don't be foolish," Aito told her. "This has just begun."

"So, then what's your plan?" Matoko looked at Akahana.

The woman turned her head and, despite wearing the mask on her face, they all knew she was looking at Aina. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," The younger sister's voice was full of glee. "This time, I'll be the one to protect you."

Akahana gave a smirk before glancing at Kikuchiyo, who had joined them gleefully. "Come with me, metal man. You'll be needed too."

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	15. Chapter 14

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **Chapter Fourteen**_

 _ **The Offering**_

" **Why?** Why couldn't I go with them?"

Akahana took a breath, her eyes still closed as she stood in the trees, while the Bandits left the village behind, six of the samurai and both her siblings in their clutches.

"Because both Kambei and I agreed that you're not ready for an infiltration mission as crude as this one. Though the Bandits took the others, they could turn and attack the village at any moment. We don't want our efforts here to be lost to us after all we've done."

Katsushiro gave a frown. "And the three of us will be enough?"

"Think who you've got on your side, kid," Makoto gave a huge grin. "Akahana here could take down a whole, damn army on her own, not to mention what I can do."

The boy frowned. "Just what can you do?"

Matoko glared at the teen. "More than you can, twerp. Not all fighting involves a sword, you know."

"Both of you, stop it," Akahana reached up and shoved the mask back to sit it up on her hair and free her face. "Petty arguments are pointless."

Katsushiro pulled a face as things fell silent for a moment before he glanced at the woman that he had been training with. "Akahana...where...what do you and your siblings plan on doing after all this is over?"

She paused. "We...haven't really discussed that. We'll most likely continue to wander around like we did before. Until we are called back to Almoth Plains then I don't plan on going back."

The boy nodded. "Then...would you mind if...if I joined you?" He began to flush as her sharp eyes peered at him. "Not...not of r long, but until...I'd still like to learn from you. I can keep myself alive but to learn as much as I can from you would be a blessing."

Akahana closed her eyes. "What is it that makes all of you want to surround us? Gorobei has already declared that he and Aito are brothers that cannot be separated now and Aina has announced that Kyozu will be joining us and..."

Her voice stopped as she remembered Kambei's words.

" _What I do has nothing to do with you, old man," Akahana shoved the rest of the food in her mouth before thrusting the plate back at him. "So keep out of my business. We're just companions for a bit longer. Once this battle is over then we'll part ways and never have to deal with eachother ever again."_

 _Kambei ignored the plate. "What if that's not what I want?"_

 _Her hand lowered, her eyes wide. "What?"_

 _Kambei closed his eyes for a moment. "What if I don't plan on just letting you disappear?"_

" _Your plans have nothing to do with me; you have nothing to do with me. After this is all over then we will part ways; for good."_

" _You can say it all you like, but if I do choose to get to the bottom of this then there's nothing that you can do to stop me."_

Would he really follow after her like he said? Why did that thought make her heart race. She knew why but she refused to accept it. After what happened, after Kisuke, she refused to fall into that trap again, but why did his words touch her like they did? She had almost faltered but hse had pulled back.

Everything that mad did infuriated her but at the same time she enjoyed it. There were times, after they left the city, that she enjoyed talking to him.

" _You like being alone, don't you?"_

 _She closed her eyes as Kambei sat down beside her. "Don't you?" His answer was silence and she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Tea?" She sounded surprised._

" _I figured that you would be thirsty." Kambei told her, setting the cup down on the ground beside her. His attention was grabbed by the Guardians as well. "What do you think about what's going on here?"_

 _She was silent for a moment. "Whatever it is I'm not sure we'll like it but it has nothing to do with us so don't worry about it. If we do get involved with it, though, just be ready for a fight."_

 _Kambei stared at her for a moment, thinking. "You carry two blades but I've only ever seen you use one...actually, I haven't seen you fight once since we joined together outside of your training Katsuhiro and that one battle, if that's what you want to call it. Why is that?" He asked her._

 _Akahana gave a snort. "When I am not needed, I do not draw a blade." She glanced at the tea he had brought her before giving a smile as she picked it up. "Don't worry, old man, you'll get to see me in action soon enough. Just pray that you're ready for it when you do."_

 _Kambei gave a smile himself. "I'll be counting on it," He stood up. "If you really are an ex-commander of the Almoth army then you're going to be quite an asset in this battle."_

" _Ex-commander? Please," She sipped from the cup; Aito had told her that her 'job' had slipped through the barriers a few days ago. "I never quit, I'm just…on break. Besides, it's not like we have anyone to fight anymore…" She lowered her head. "I'll return…one day. I just needed a break from home, you know?"_

 _Kambei nodded. "Indeed I do." He turned from her. "You know, for not being a samurai you know our ways very well. Your teachings to Katsushiro are good. How is this?"_

 _Akahana closed her eyes. "Would it surprise you if I were to tell you that I have killed many a samurai? Would it offend you?"_

" _No, I don't suppose it would." He turned to leave again. "You should feel proud. I just appointed your student as the fifth samurai."_

" _About time," She commented. "I was getting tired of hearing him whine about it. I swear I was gonna beat the hell out of him if he said it one more time." She raised a brow at the snicker behind her and turned to glance at the man. "Was that a laugh from the stone-faced old man? I must be a deity to get someone like you to laugh."_

 _Kambei gave another laugh. "I wouldn't go that far," He told her._

" _So rice can be a deity, but I can't?"_

" _Seven, in fact." Kambei told her. Her laughter made his smile grow wider. She was a different woman when she was angry. Since he had met her this was one of the very, very, few times that he had seen her…was calm the right word?_

Outside of her siblings, Kambei was the first to make her genuinely laugh in years. It was an odd feeling, one that she didn't actually dislike, but one that she didn't want to root into her.

"Just face it, it's not just going to be you and your brother and sister anymore," Matoko smiled. "Heihachi and I plan on sticking around with you guys for a little while, too."

"What? A war with bandits brings together complete strangers and makes them create a bond that none of them want severed?" Akahana gave a scoff. "You can do what you want when this is over. Follow us or don't; it's your choice."

Katsushiro exchanged a look with Matoko; both smiled. They knew that was as close to acceptance from Akahana that they were going to get. AS they smiled at eachother, Akahana reached up and pulled her mask back down so they couldn't see the grin that tugged at her own lips.

 _ **~I'm on the front line**_

 _ **Don't worry, I'll be fine**_

 _ **the story is just beginning~**_

" **So glad these idiots only think there's seven Samurai.** They weren't counting on the three of us."

Kambei gave a nod at Aito's words, brushing straw from his clothes. "Heihachi, get to the engine room; you know what to do."

The young man gave a smile and a nod. "Sure thing."

"Do you think Aina's alright?" Shichiroji asked.

Aito gave him a frown. "Don't think I've forgiven you for what you did last time, blondie."

The man flushed nervously. "I told you, I just a little too much to drink!"

"Kyuzo's with her," Kambei was the one to answer the question. "He won't let anything happen to her."

"He better not," Aito rolled his neck as they began to move. "I am surprised, though."

"Surprised? At what?"

"I thought for sure that Kyuzo would go after Akahana, not Aina." Kambei's step faltered but he recovered quickly, hoping no one noticed. "I thought for sure that Aina had a thing for you with how hard she fought with Akahana to help save the village. Kyuzo's personality fits better to Akahana's, too. He wouldn't piss her off."

"Even if your sister did like me, she's much too young." Kambei replied. "She'd be hoping for nothing that I can give her."

His words made him pause. Aina and Akahana were twins. If one was too young then the other...

He shook that thought from his head as he drew his sword out, ready to cut open the wall. It's not like he was pursuing Akahana...

Aito watched Kambei with a frown. He wanted to get this done with as fast as he could and get back to the village. He was the first one through the hole that Kambei created, his blades slicing through the bandits as Shichiroji and Kambei did the same behind him. Heihachi ran off, leaving Kikuchiyo's body to follow. He was a bit worried about Heihachi going off by himself but he knew that he could take care of himself. He had Matoko waiting on him, after all. The young man already swore that he couldn't leave her by herself. He was sure he would keep that promise, even if he came crawling back to her wounded.

Shichiroji took the lead through the base, clearing the path for them all as they headed towards the main room, keeping an eye out for the others.

"HEY! What took you so long!" Kikuchiyo's distorted voice reached Aito's ears as the large body moved up the stairs first. He gave a grin.

"Here comes the fun part!"

Using the large, robotic body as a stepping ladder, Aito launched himself in the room, using his element to knock the feet out from underneath the bandits waiting on them, giving the others time to get in without having to fight.

"Clever tricks, Samurai," One of the larger bandits growled, pointing his blade at the man in the mask. "But now it ends."

"I'm not a Samurai, dammit!"Aito pulled his mask back with a frown on his face. "I swear to god that if one of you bastards call me that again, I am going to-"

" _I had a feeling that it would be you...Aito."_

Aito felt his body go rigid at the voice, his eyes widening as he glanced around, searching. That voice...

"Someone you know?" Shichiroji asked, standing near the other man.

" _I'm surprised to find you here...so that means your sisters are nearby as well, aren't they?"_

"Stop hiding and show yourself!"

Aito's voice was full of dark rage; it made Kambei and Shichiroji exchanged a glance.

Across the middle window a large form appeared. Decked head to foot in black armor, the only thing that really grabbed Kambei's attention was the mask the man wore. It was white with blue tribal markings; much like Aina's.

" _Long time no see, Aito."_

"You..." Aito's shoulders began to shake. Kambei paused, watching him. With every word he spoke his voice was filled with more hate; more disgust. "You...how dare you...how dare you. How? How are you even alive?!"

" _You should be smart enough to answer your own question, Aito,"_ The man replied with a snide voice. _"Or has relying on Akahana the only thing you're able to do anymore."_

"How dare you," Aito's shoulders shook as the wind began to pick up around him; Kambei and Shichiroji both moved out of the way. "How dare you even utter her name!"

There was a chuckle from the man on the screen. _"Still as reckless as ever. Give your sister my regards, Aito. I've been waiting on her for a long time."_

The screen disappeared as Aito released his element, knocking all the bandits against the walls. Kirara was going to be knocked off the podium she was captured on but Gorobei slammed through the roof and grabbed her in time as Aina tossed Kikuchiyo his head back. Kyozu wasted no time in attacking the bandits, ignoring their cries of calling him a traitor.

Aito went into a rage, slicing through everything as he cried for the man on the screen to come back, to show himself. Aina knew something was wrong but there wasn't much she could do right now; not in the middle of a fight. Instead she stuck to attacking the bandits that tried to get near her and Kirara. The men took care of the rest easily and explosions went off soon after, signaling that Heihachi had done his job; the ship was going down.

(Heihachi screaming as he ran down the hall at this point was just adorable!)

Grabbing Kirara, Aina held the frightened woman as Aito stood before one of the bandits, anger still clear on his face.

"Your leader...that bastard in the mask...where is he? Where?! Is he on this ship?!"

The bandit was silent for a moment before giving a sigh. "No. He never leaves the Capital."

"What is his name?" Aito took a step forward. "You're dying here anyway, bandit, so give me everything that you know!"

"I don't know his name. He came to us only a year ago and single handedly wiped out our top ranks. It earned his a high rank amongst us. No one's ever seen his face or why he's there. But if he knows you...I think that answers one question."

"Everyone move!" Heihachi arrived before being knocked off his feet by an explosion. "Everyone get out! She's gonna blow!"

"Let's get out of here, Aito!" Aina told her brother.

"I don't know what he wants with you," The bandit continued. "But if you were smart you would disappear now that he's found you."

"We have to go, Aito," Kambei grabbed the other man's arms. "Now! I promised your ssiter to bring you both back alive."

Aito, still wearing that enraged look, let the older man lead him off the ship after the others to cling to the side of the cliff; except poor Shichiroji. If Kikuchiyo hadn't grabbed him he would have fallen with the ship.

"So this is it," The blond sighed. "This is how it all ends for Shichiroji. Hanging off the side of a canyon? I must be losing my touch."

"Wait, do you want me to drop you or something?" Kikuchiyo growled. "Because I will."

"Hey, come on now, don't do anything rash!"

"Here," Aina reached her arm out for Shichiroji. "Stop being mean, Kiku."

Shichiroji took her hand with a relieved smile, letting her pull him away from the metal man and join the others on a safer ledge.

"Aito," Kambei's soft voice grabbed the man's attention. He had been staring down at the ruined ship, his eyes hard and still full of hate. "That man...who was it?"

"I thought it was impossible but now...now I'm not so sure. That voice...I could never forget it." He never moved his eyes. "You must not tell my sisters. Aina will ask but refuse to tell her anything. And definitely don't...don't tell Akahana."

"Who was it, Aito?" The older man asked again. "I can't help if you don't let me."

Aito finally turned his eyes away, tightening his fists as he looked into the other man's face. "That voice...it belonged to Kisuke."

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	16. Chapter 15

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **Here's a real long chapter for you guys.**_

 _ **Chapter Fifteen**_

 _ **The Gun and the Calm**_

 **Kisuke.** The name left a bad taste in Kambei's mouth. If this was indeed the same man that Aito thought he was, it explained his mask; and the other man's anger. And if Akahana were to find out...

" _I was the Commander of the Almoth Plains' army. Me, at 18. I was the strongest of the entire country and my teacher gave me his title. I took on the younger brother of Aito's fiancé and made him my student. But there were those who didn't like the thought of a child leading their army. My second-in-command, my friend, my lover, betrayed me and led an attack! He-" She grabbed her left arm, trying to keep back the tears as images of that fight passed through her mind. "He killed both of them, Shin and his sister, right before me. I would have been able to save them if the bastard hadn't of cut the tendons in my arm! My left hand was always my sword-arm and he took it away!"_

Kambei found an anger bursting in his chest. If this man truly was still alive...then Aito's words were true. Akahana could NOT find out.

Opening his mouth to speak again, he was cut off by a bandit attacking them from down the cliff.

"Persistent little bugs, aren't they?" Kikuchiyo growled, drawing his sword again.

"Little bastards," Heihachi growled, taking one down.

Aina moved quickly while protecting Kirara; it reminded her of the time in the city right before she jumped off and Aito saved her.

Kikuchiyo cut the last one in half before a bullet came shooting up at them, making them all duck.

"It's a sniper," Aito grumbled.

"That's a problem," Gorobei agreed. "In this fog we can't tell where the shots are coming from."

"So what do you suggest now?" Shichiroji asked.

"We send out a scout." Kambei answered.

"Is it safe?" Kirara asked.

"No problem," Kikuchiyo announced. "Just leave it to me!"

"You'll be too loud," Kambei replied.

The samurai shot steam from his head. "You don't have to be a jerk about it."

"I'll go," Aina announced, standing up from Kirara's side. All eyes slid to her.

Gorobei shook his head. "Your sister would skin us all alive if you got hurt."

"Aina was a scouter back home," Aito defended his sister. "One of the best. She'll be fine."

"I'll go too."

Kyuzo's announcement made Aito and Kambei look surprised and Aina smiled. "Think you can keep up?"

He gave a smirk and watched as the woman walked off the edge of the cliff before following her. The sound of bullets hit the others but no cries followed before they all disappeared.

Aito gave a sigh. "I'm gonna have to beat him off of her with a damn stick."

Kambei smirked. "Maybe so."

"And he's not the only one, is he?" Shichiroji gave his friend a knowing look.

Kambei avoided his gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't be shy." Kikuchiyo joined in. "You're always taking food to Akahana since we left the city. The last three nights you've barely slept a wink because you've been waiting on her to return."

Aito gave the older man a frown. "Are you stalking my sister, old man?" His frown deepened. "Didn't we just have this damn conversation on the ship?"

"Don't speak of such ridiculous things," Kambei told him.

"Hey, if you don't want her I'll happily take her," Gorobei grinned.

Aito turned his gaze to the other man. "She'd burn you alive, dude."

Gorobei laughed. "Yes, I'm afraid that she would. A woman like your sister won't be easily tamed."

Aito gave a sad smile. ~Not anymore~

Kambei had caught the younger man's look before closing his eyes, a memory from earlier in this journey coming to his mind.

" _That's enough scary-talk for the evening." Yukino clapped her hands and women began to bring in food and alcohol. "I want all of you to have a full experience of the Firefly."_

" _I don't want women in here, trying to flirt with us," Akahana told the woman as she sat up. "So don't even bother with them."_

" _Of course," Yukino smiled. "Trust me, I remember your orders from the last time you were here."_

" _You leave quite the impression," Gorobei smiled as the food was brought to them. "No matter where you go."_

" _That's how Akahana's always been," Aina smiled as she took a drink._

" _I'm surprised that you're not married yet!" Matoko grinned._

 _Akahana was still, just for a moment, as Aito buried his face in his rice and Aina looked away. "Yes, well, things like that aren't something that I look for. A man wouldn't be able to handle such…such fire."_

" _Indeed." Matoko smiled._

 _She had clearly missed it, but Kambei hadn't. The events like this all had something to do with that Almoth Tragedy that Aina had mentioned a few days ago. He hadn't had time to find out what it was but he knew, without a doubt, that it was…bad._

Now he knew the reason behind the comments; their avoidance. He had meant what he told Akahana in the field. He wanted to bring back who she once was, before the Almoth Plains Tragedy. He didn't know why, didn't know why he should even care, but he felt that...he wanted...wanted to see her true side; her pure side.

Kambei couldn't lie, wouldn't lie, and say that he was not sexually attracted to the younger woman. He had found her to be beautiful upon sight, yes, but attraction had not hit until the day he watched her kill Hyogo. The day she had tried to kill a traitor.

" _Kyuzo, if you want to fight him that badly then here's your chance," Hyogo told the blond. "I'll even let you have the honor of his death. If you succeed and join us today, your actions will go unquestioned. If you die then I'll kill him myself. Regardless of the outcome, we will have finished our job." Kyuzo turned and glanced at Kambei. Hyogo gave a smirk._

" _Not necessary, I'm afraid," A voice called out to them._

" _Wha-" Was all that left Hyogo's mouth before the blade was shoved through his chest, splattering his blood everywhere._

" _Akahana!" Aina cried out with a grin, glad to see her sister was okay._

 _The elder Hara sister lifted a foot a kicked the dead man off of her blade as Katsushiro jumped up from the cliff behind them and saved Kikuchiyo._

" _Damn, why did it take you so long?" Aito asked. "You could have taken them down on your own in seconds. Why wait?"_

" _I'm not here to do all their dirty-work," She commented on the Samurai as they killed the rest of the bandits. "It was their problem so they had to deal with it before I even offered to help."_

" _How did you get here?" Kambei asked Katsushiro._

" _The Guardians led us here."_

 _Matoko raised a brow. "Us?"_

 _Komachi's voice drug their attention up the cliff wall to see the group waiting on them. Akahana gave a frown at the sight of Honoka and turned to her brother._

" _Why is the traitor not dead?"_

" _It seems that the others don't want us to kill her," Aina sighed, scratching her head._

" _Oh really?" she turned her head to Honoka as she joined them with a smile. "Why is that smile on your face?" The older woman asked. "You don't think you're safe now, do you?"_

" _Akahana," Kambei began but she didn't hear him as she took a step towards the other woman._

" _Are you ready to answer for what you've done?"_

" _But-but I-"_

" _I don't want to hear any excuses from you," The warrior growled. "There are no excuses! A traitor is a traitor and I'll-" She went to draw her sword but Kambei caught her hand. "Let me go," She glared at him._

" _You must let go of the past and move on," Kambei told her. "Don't let it shadow your judgment."_

" _What do you know?!" Akahana ripped her hand from his grasp. "Who do you think you are to tell me that?!"_

" _I don't know what is making you hurt like you are, but letting it control your judgment and life is not the way to go. For now, just this once, I ask you to turn a blind eye to this."_

 _Aina watched carefully as her sister glared at the older man before turning her back to him, a frown on her face and a hand on her hip. She was surprised._

 _Kambei stared at Akahana's back for a moment before turning to Kyuzo._

It had been in that moment, if only for a second, that he had seen a different look in Akahana's eyes. A light that he felt had been locked away for a long time. He believed that was why the woman turned her back to him; she knew that she was going to show sympathy and gave in before it could take over. It was in that moment that Kambei began to want to know more and more about the eldest of the Hara Trio. He found himself craving to know more of her. He had to stop himself from wrapping her in his arms the other day when he found her training in that field alone when they first arrived. He had stood there for over an hour, watching as she tried to use her left arm with a blade. The pain he saw on her face, the anguish he heard in her voice as she cried for her master's guidance...it had been almost too much for him to bear.

Never before had he felt this way about anyone, let alone one this young. He believed that, after the death of his last lover, that his heart had dried up but Akahana...this woman had done something to change that. He had tried to fight it but he could no longer lie to himself.

" _I'm worried about you." His words paused her hands as she continued to stare at her plate. Her silence let him continue. "The others are too; your sister especially. You haven't rested, eaten, or done anything but train since we arrived. Aina seems to think that you're trying to kill yourself and I'm beginning to think that she's not wrong."_

" _What I do has nothing to do with you, old man," Akahana shoved the rest of the food in her mouth before thrusting the plate back at him. "So keep out of my business. We're just companions for a bit longer. Once this battle is over then we'll part ways and never have to deal with eachother ever again."_

 _Kambei ignored the plate. "What if that's not what I want?"_

 _Her hand lowered, her eyes wide. "What?"_

 _Kambei closed his eyes for a moment. "What if I don't plan on just letting you disappear?"_

" _Your plans have nothing to do with me; you have nothing to do with me. After this is all over then we will part ways; for good."_

" _You can say it all you like, but if I do choose to get to the bottom of this then there's nothing that you can do to stop me." He watched as a strange light flashed through her eyes. "I just want to help you. Carrying all this guilt on your own will just make everything worse."_

 _Akahana dropped the plate on the ground and stood up. "I don't care what you heard, I don't care what you feel, it changes nothing. I don't need anyone's help, least of all yours. I can take care of myself; your opinion is futile."_

" _And what about your siblings? Will you deny their help, their opinion, all due to a mistake?"_

" _A mistake?" She glared at him. "A mistake? It was more than just a mistake! All those people...I killed them; me! The ones that Kisuke and his men killed died because I was made into the Almoth General. Their souls rest on me. And that doesn't even count all the ones that died in the fire! The ones that were left behind were burned alive by a power that I could not control. You have no idea how it feels. You'll never have this...this guilt."_

" _That's my point, Akahana," Kambei told her. "You'll never move past it if you don't let the guilt go. Or do you not want it to leave? Is the guilt the only thing that's keeping you going? Or do you not know yourself anymore?"_

 _"What does it matter?" Akahana asked._

 _"Because I want to understand," Kambei told her. "There is more to you than this anger that you always show, the cold shoulder you always give, and I want to find her. I have no doubt, that before the Tragedy, you were a completely different person and I want to find her and bring her back; for both your siblings and yourself."_

 _She stared in silence, no answers finding their way through; none but one. "I will not fall into this again." Kambei raised a brow as her fists tightened; her knuckles grew white. "I refuse to be played like this." She turned her back to him fully. "That woman...that girl is no longer here...not now. And nothing that you or anyone else does will change that."_

She had begun to break, he had seen it, but she caught herself before it could happen. She hadn't said a word to him since then and he found himself hurting from it. Kambei found himself wanting to hurry back to the village for two reasons. To see her...and to watch her fight. She had only given orders so far, killing Hyogo being the only fight she really participated in since leaving the city. He had seen her light up the arrows with fire but he wanted more. He wanted to watch her dance through the bandits, fire from her blades as she twirled through them, like a dance. Or without the fire, Kambei was sure she would look magnificent.

"You okay there, Kambei?"

Shichiroji's voice dragged the man from his thoughts.

"Yes, just planning out next strategy."

Kambei felt guilty for lying to Shichiroji. He really should be focused on the village's safety, not lusting after some woman. He had to get his head on straight.

Happiness greeted them at the village, Katsushiro and Matoko happily greeting the group as Komachi ran to her sister in tears. The villagers were not aware of the thought of the bandits coming back for a second round and it put a damper on their moods for a moment.

"Those who are wounded want only one thing; revenge," Shichiroji commented. "We have no doubts that they will be back. It's just a matter of when. But they're desperate now."

"Where's Akahana?"

Aito's voice made Kambei turn.

Katsushiro was the one to answer as Makoto hugged Heihachi. "She disappeared about ten minutes before the ship crashed; told us to stay here and protect the village. I thought she was going to help you guys."

Aito gave a frown and Gorobei placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your sister is fine; probably just making rounds. Or maybe she's finally decided to take a nap. God knows she needs it; we all do after that."

"Agreed," Heihachi fought a yawn. "And I call first dibs."

Kambei gave a nod. "It's a good idea. We'll take rests in turns. Aito, you go rest too. Both your sisters will be safe."

Aito exchanged a look with the older man before nodding. "Come on Heihachi, Gorobei, let's get something to eat before anything else."

"I hear that," Both men happily agreed.

Akahana did not return, not even after Kyuzo and Aina did. Katsushiro had begun to panic and set to searching everywhere before Aito grabbed him and shoved him into a hut to get some sleep.

"Akahana knows what she's doing; give it a rest. If she doesn't want to be found then she won't be; I've learned that the hard way."

Kyuzo and Aina returned with a large gun for Heihachi to play with, bringing back the reports of at least thirty or more bandits waiting to attack again; most likely tomorrow. Aito watched with a frown as the blond man grabbed Aina's hand and led her away from the cliff to rest together.

"I'm losing both of them, aren't I?"

"They're not going to go anywhere," Gorobei assured his friend. "The bond the three of you share is the strongest I've ever seen. Neither of your sisters are just going to leave you behind."

Aito wanted to believe that but with Akahana's disappearance following the arrival of that...that bastard...he didn't know what to think any more. What was his older sister doing? Was she captured? Had she been attacked? Had she left them behind? He didn't know what to think right now.

Shichiroji relieved Kambei for the night but the older man couldn't sleep. Worry about the battle tomorrow was clear in his mind, and not just that. If Aito was right in believing that Kisuke had returned and was now on the side of the bandits then that would make things harder. The moment that Akahana found out she might go out of control; at least that's what he feared. He couldn't lie. He feared another event like the Almoth Plains Tragedy. If that happened then everything that they've done here would have been for nothing.

Akahana was clear in his mind as well. She had yet to reappear to the village, making him uncomfortable. He couldn't even sleep because his mind was so wrapped around this woman. He had to walk around the barriers of the village again, trying to clear his mind. He found himself walking to the clearing that she had used for training. He had searched this area multiple times through the day but his feet led him back here.

A cool breeze passed through the trees as Kambei entered the clearing; he paused, eyes widening at the figure that stood in the middle of it all. He had found their missing General.

Akahana stood there beneath the full moon, clutching something in her hands. He could barely make it out but he knew what it was. It was a mask, much like the ones that she and her siblings wore, though the left half of it appeared to be blackened; most likely from fire. He didn't have to think hard about what color tribal markings were on the unburnt side.

That mask had to have belonged to Kisuke. She must have returned to the palace and grabbed it. For her to have it...the woman's feelings were undoubtedly still strong for the man, traitor or not. Kambei understood...but he also understood that in order for her to move on someone had to make her forget about that other man.

He opened his mouth to call to her but her voice rang out before he could.

" _I thought of you the other day_

 _How worlds of change led us astray._

 _Colors seem to fade to gray_

 _In the wake of yesterday."_

Kambei's eyes widened. Her voice...so soft and pure, but also filled with pain, rang clear through the clearing, entrancing him. It froze him, making him just stare at her as she sang.

" _You looked into my eyes_

 _You had me hypnotized_

 _And I can still remember you."_

This was obviously her memories of her and Kisuke. There was no other explanation for her words. She was reliving their time together. What brought this about? Had he already approached Akahana like he had Aito? Did she already know that...that Kisuke was still alive?

" _I have a dream of you and I_

 _A thousand stars lit up the sky._

 _I touched your hand and you were gone_

 _But memories of you live on."_

Akahana lifted the mask up higher, as if staring at the moon through the eye holes. He couldn't see her face but he could almost see the sad smile that would be playing on her lips right now.

" _Do you ever think of me_

 _And get lost in your memory?_

 _When you do, I hope you smile_

 _And hold that memory a while."_

The mask was then engulfed in fare as the song ended, Akahana holding it until the bright flame had reduced the mask to nothing but ashes that fell to the ground from her hands. Kambei closed his eyes, realizing just what had happened. This was...Akahana's way of letting go. By burning the mask, she was vowing to forget everything, to let everything go. He felt a grin wanting to spread across his face but fought it back. He shouldn't be enjoying something like this. He needed to stay focused on the battles that could break out at any moment. He-

"You just insist on stalking me, don't you, old man?"

At her voice, Kambei opened his eyes again to see that she was still standing in the clearing, though staring at him now instead of the moon. She wore a large smile on her face but he could tell that half of it was forced.

He cleared his throat. "Everyone has been in a panic, looking for you, you know."

"I know," she replied. She turned away from him; it was then that he noticed she was favoring her left side; he could see that her white top was covered in blood.

He hurried towards her. "You were attacked." She had already closed the wound, leaving nothing but a harsh burn there. He took a closer look and found that what was exposed of her skin had burns as well. Surely Aina could heal her so why...

"Yes," She answered. "I saw the bandit ship go down and went to find you all. I was blocked halfway by...by the Nobusari. He...had a package for me. Said that it was sent with love. That mask...it...it should have been reduced to nothing in that palace. Nothing!"

Kambei blinked. So, she hadn't been carrying that mask around as a reminder. It had been brought to her, confirming their fears. Kisuke was most likely still alive and now working with the Nobusari; and now he knew that Akahana was here. Their predicament just kept getting worse and worse.

"And what's worse...is that my heart jumped when I saw it. The bastard that took everything from me...the very thought of him being alive can still make me happy. It's disgusting. I hate it; hate it! My own body is betraying me just like he did. I will kill him; I'll find Kisuke and make sure to rip his heart out; he can't recover from that now, can he?"

Her shoulders began to tremble; her tears had started to fall. "Akahana..."

"It's so...so sad..." She continued. "I just want all of this to be behind me. I want to...to forget it all but it all just comes back to haunt me. I hate this. I'm just a...a disgrace. Kalhu should have chosen someone else as his replacement. I didn't want it...not this. I thought I could run from what I had done but it follows me; it'll always follow me!"

Kambei could only stare at her. It pained him to see her like this but in a way this is what he wanted. Akahana had placed up a barrier, showing others only her hardened shell. What he was seeing before him was the real Akahana. This was the true feelings of the 26-year-old that stood before him. This is what he wanted, what he had wanted to see. She had kept her feelings hidden from the others for so long and now they were bursting. This was why she had hidden from the others all day. She was at her breaking point. All the guilt, the anger and hate, followed by relentless training, no sleep, and barely eating, everything was bursting forth.

"I didn't...I didn't want anyone to see me like this..." She sniffled, rubbing her eyes with the back of her left hand. "Least of all you...I'm still just a child and this just makes it worse. We have a village to protect. Me sobbing like this just makes it harder...but I...I can't seem to stop it...why? Why won't it all just stop!"

e couldn't hold himself back anymore. Akahana didn't move when he placed himself before her. Didn't pull away when his arms wrapped themselves around her. Didn't fight him as he rested his head on hers, rubbing circles on her back. Her arm stayed limp at her sides as her body shuttered but Kambei didn't mind. She didn't have to hold him back; as long as she stayed in his arms...

"You don't have to hide anything from me," He whispered. "Let out as much as you want. I won't judge you or blame you for anything. You don't have to shoulder all of this alone anymore. Let me help you." He felt another shudder through her. "You're not a disgrace. You were dealt a hand that you could not control. Nothing that happened was your fault. And if Kisuke is still alive then I will not let him lay a finger on you or your family again. You're not alone anymore, not in this. Let me help you," He repeated.

Akahana's legs gave out, causing Kambei to catch her tightly before lowering them both to the ground. She said nothing, but her arms wrapped around his body as her face was buried into the front of his robes, muffling the sounds of her cries. He closed his eyes and tightened his hold on her, resting his chin on the top of her head again.

He didn't know how long he sat there, holding the woman as she cried, but he opened his eyes when her tears stopped; she had fallen asleep in his arms. Kambei couldn't fight the large smile spreading across his face. He was afraid to move, not wanting to wake up the sleeping woman in his arms. She looked so peaceful now, nothing like how she looked earlier that morning before the attack.

Kambei tightened his arms again, savoring the warmth from the body in his arms. It had been so long since he had felt something like this. The longer he held her the greater his urge to want to protect her became; the greater his desire to have her, too. Now was not the time for him to think this way, especially with her realizing that her former lover was still alive and now after her, but he couldn't help it. He didn't care about any of that. He didn't care about her siblings. He didn't care about her age. He wanted her and the moment this entire event with the Nobusari was over, he was going to take what he wanted; what he longed for.

Re-positioning himself slowly, Kambei rested his head on the younger woman's again, vowing to get some rest of his own now that he had his missing General.

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	17. Chapter 16

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **Chapter Sixteen**_

 _ **The Storm**_

 **The rain was heavy, making Akahana frown from beneath the cloak that she was wearing.** Aina had fought with her to stay inside their hut but she had refused to do so. The bandits were using the rain as cover to move into range to attack. There was no way that she was going to hide while the others fought. If she couldn't use her fire powers then she would just kill them all with her swords. At least that had been the plan. She had been given the task of protecting the woman and children that were hiding in a back hut. She wanted to fight but Kambei had asked her to. Aito had made a joke about the old man losing his head but everyone stared in shock when the oldest of the trio merely nodded and did as he asked.

Aina had gone out with Kyozu while Aito was with Gorobei. She knew that they would be safe and take down many of the bandits but at this time Akahana felt this was the best place to be. She didn't know how well she could fight right now. The thought of Kisuke still being alive was clear in her head still; of course it would be. Fire seemed to burn in her veins at the thought of that man. Those bandits out there knew of him; she wanted to get her hands on one of them and get any and all information that she could.

She felt her blood boil, her powers want to ignite, but she forced herself to calm down. If she were to lose control like before then she would be the problem, not the bandits. Fire was weak in the rain, yes, but if she were to lose control then she didn't want to think about what could happen. Would her fire withstand the rain? She didn't know and while part of her wanted to find that answer she knew that it was a horrible idea and so she forbid it.

Akahana had awoken in the hut that she and her siblings were supposed to be sharing since their arrival to Kanna. She remembered all that had happened the night before and had been too embarrassed to speak to Kambei about it. She owed the older man, that was true. If he had not appeared before he when he had she knew that she never would have fallen asleep. She feared that she would have even done something drastic, like leaving all of them behind and heading for the capital to find Kisuke herself. Aito and Aina would have followed her but...Kisuke was her problem. She was going to have to think of a way to do this on her own before her siblings found out about the man from their past. She didn't want any of the others getting involved either. Good lord she could hear Matoko's mouth running already, demanding to be apart of it all.

She had, undoubtedly, grown found off all the companions they had come across; all except Kirara. The wannabe water priestess still left a bad taste in the older woman's mouth; especially with the way she stared at Kambei and then Katsushiro. She found herself very protective of Katsushiro for obvious reasons but Kirara had practically been hounding after Kambei since they first met. Akahana wanted to say something but had kept her mouth shut. She didn't like Kirara; no, not at all.

An explosion caught her off guard and she lifted her head. Smoke could be seen coming from the direction of the village. Her feet moved without a second thought. She knew that she was told to stay behind here with the defenseless villagers but she couldn't just do nothing.

Water splashed up her legs as she ran through the rain and puddles but she didn't seem to notice as more and more smoke rose before her; she could see the flames from the explosions and had a feeling that most of the village huts were now destroyed. She knew that she should have fought and stayed with the others but there was nothing that she could do now.

Nothing but blood and destruction met her eyes as bandits laid waste to the area. The others were there, yes, but Rikichi and a few others were wounded and staring death in the face alone.

"Akahana!" the woman heard Aito call her name but she dodged past them all, drawing one of her blades and saving the villagers. Her right arm wasn't as strong or fast as he left arm but she refused to use her left arm unless it was desperately needed.

Aina moved forward to help the wounded, to pull them out of the way of any of the attacks, and hurried out of the way as more bandits showed up. The others were all off to the side, leaving Akahaha to stare up at the large blue machine alone. Her cloak billowed around her, blood and oil dripping from her sword.

Kambei went to step forward but she tossed out her left arm, signaling him to stop. The older man frowned. Did she...

"This one's mine," Akahana told them.

"Akahana," Gorobei frowned at the woman as she stood between the farmers and the Bandits. Kyozu didn't say a word as he stepped up next to her, his weapons ready. Glancing over at him, she found a firm face, silence telling her that he wasn't going to let her fight all these bandits alone. She gave a sigh and glanced at his double blades before letting her left arm fall. She waited for a moment before dashing forward, attacking first, the blond man right behind her.

The duo danced through the bandits like they were paper as Katsushiro helped the farmers. Kikuchiyo had been caught and was being dragged off. Matoko had come into the village supporting a wounded Heihachi but Aina healed the wound in his abdomen right away, leaving them nothing to worry about.

"Akahana, are you alright?"

Kambei's words made the woman turned when the blue machine had fallen. She glanced at him but turned her face away again. After the embarrassing display she had placed the night before she hadn't been able to look the older man in the eyes. For her to cry in front of him like she had, let alone fall asleep in his arms, it made her face red just thinking about it.

"I'm fine," She replied shortly. "If they break through defenses here then everything would be pointless. I'm not leaving."

He was silent for a moment. He wanted to talk to her about what had happened the night before but knew that this wasn't the time. He would have to bring it all back up later. He closed his eyes and turned back to Shichiroji. "Just don't overdo it."

"This is Hana we're talking about," Aito moved forward, slipping an arm around his sister's shoulders. "She always overdoes it."

Shaking her head, she looked across the way at her sister. She was healing villagers, her mask pulled back on top of her head. None of the trio wore the masks on their face, the rain making it hard to see already, but the blue tribal markings caught her attention more now than ever. And the soft blue light coming from her sister's hands. It made an old wound, long healed, twitch somehow, making her pull a face. It had been her first wound in battle and...and it was how she had met Kisuke. With the announcement of his return she was sure that even the smallest thing was going to make her think of the young man that she had known. There was no escaping it, no matter what she did.

"How many more are there now?" Akahana found herself asking.

"Just a really big one and a few more foot soldiers," Aito answered, removing his arm and rolling his neck. "The only one that's had to use their powers here is Aina; they're pushovers this time around."

"Talking big and making assumptions can get you killed," His sister replied. "Don't drop your guard and get cocky so easily, Aito; that's your worse trait."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Yes boss!"

"Katsushiro, stay close to Aina. She can't fight while busy healing the villagers if there are more bandits than we think."

"Yes, Sensei," Katsushiro gave her a small bow before heading off towards the other Hara sibling.

Akahana watched him before turning to the next member.

"Kikuchiyo, find something to replace your sword. After the fight if you can find the broken pieces I can weld them back together; or make a new one for you. Make your choice."

"Really?!" The samurai sounded excited.

"What about the two of us?" Makoto moved forward, a healed Heihachi following her.

"See what you can scrap from them," She pointed at the fallen bandits. "Anything can be useful in this situation."

"Got it," Matoko smiled. "Deconstruction is my specialty."

"The fighting isn't even over with yet," Shichiroji commented. "Are you sure they should be doing that right now? You did just tell your brother not to let his guard down."

Akahana turned to him, a smile on her face as she spoke to him lowly. "Aina has healed Heihachi's wound, yes, but that doesn't mean the pain will leave. He'll still feel like there's a hole there for a few days. It'll be hard for him to fight and if we let Matoko fight then he'll follow to keep her safe. It's better to have them both out for right now."

Gorobei smiled at the younger woman. "Look at you giving orders and thinking ahead like that. You really were a General, weren't you?"

She gave a grin. "Once upon a time."

As the large, red machine finally showed itself, Kikuchiyo grabbed a huge, flaming tree trunk to replace his broken sword and began to whack at the bandits attacking. The others moved into help. Gorobei arrived just in time to reflect the bandit's bullet but it knocked him into one of the huts just as another bullet was fired, resulting in him being caught in the explosion.

"Gorobei!" Aito hurried to the other man's side, Katsushiro rushing over with him. Gorobei had been caught in the blunt of the explosion; parts of the hut was sticking out of his body and blood poured out profusely.

"Move," Aina shoved her brother aside as Katsushiro growled, standing up. "Aito, start pulling the wood out; I can't heal him with them stuck in him." Aito hurried to the other side of the man. "Listen to my voice, Gororbei. Stay with us. I need you to stay awake. Talk, sing, I don't care which. Just keep yourself conscious, alright?"

"Easier...said...than done," the older man replied.

"Then look at it this way, if you fall unconscious then I'll just beat the hell out of you until you wake back up."

Gorobei gave a laugh that was followed by a groan. "Oh, it's hurts to laugh.?" He stared up at the sky, watching as the rain fell. "If I survive...I want a vacation. And I'll want to get married and start a family and-"

"Hell, if you survive I'll let you marry my sister!" Aito proclaimed. "You can have your choice between the two!"

Aina's eyes glared at her brother. "Don't make me beat you."

"It's not you I have to worry about," Aito could feel Kyozu's eyes on the back of his head; if that man could burn holes...

Akahana turned from the trio, knowing that Gorobei was in safe hands. Just like Heihachi, though, he would still feel the pain, he just wouldn't be at risk of losing his life; Gorobei was too strong to die to something as simple as that.

Katsushiro had wanted to attack the large, red Nobusari but Kambei had stepped in.

"Wait," Kambei held out a hand to stop the young man. "This is a battle I must fight on my own."

Akahana opened her mouth to argue but when he glanced at her, as if waiting for her to do so, she turned her head back to her sister. The soft blue light coming from Aina's hands over Gorobei was calming. She knew her sister could save Gorobei; it was those same hands that had healed all her burns after the Castle went up in flames. If she put her mind to it, Aina could heal almost all the wounds she came across.

Kambei didn't fight the Bandit at first, only talking to him and asking for reasons why. The bandit wasn't having it and attacked after he older man pissed him off, resulting int a battle that took down almost all that was left of the village. Kyozu jumped in, cutting off part of the large machine.

"What are you doing?" Kambei demanded.

Kyozu glared at him. "No one can kill you but me."

"He was never going to-" Kambei's words were cut off as the bandit shoved his sword in the ground, ripping through it and scattering chunks everywhere. Kambei was disarmed for a moment, The bandit about to attack again, when Rikichi and his friends fired off the weapon they had taken from a previous bandit, giving Kambei enough time to grab his sword again and finish the job.

After the Nobusari fell, no one but Heihachi and Matoko moved, the others just watching as Aina worked on Gorobei. Aina could feel her strength leaving, no so hard to believe after all the ones that she had healed today, but she kept her face firm not to show it. Of all the people, Gorobei was one of the ones that she wanted to save the most.

Akahana took a step forward when the blue light faded from her sister's hands. Katsushiro moved forward too. The man was ummoving and Aito removed his cloak, placing it over him.

"Is he-"

"He's okay," Aina wiped the rain off of her face. "Just sleeping. I may have healed him but he's going to be weak for a little while."

"Are you sure?" Kambei asked, leaning down to take a closer look.

"Who do you take us for?" Aito glared at the old man. "If she said he's fine then he's fine."

"No need to get hostile," Akahana scolded her brother. "Everyone's worried." She glanced at Kyozu. "could you help Aito get him inside?"

The blond nodded and went to kneel beside but caught Aina as she crumbled instead. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, just tired."

"I'll take care of her," Akahana moved forward to take her sister from the man. He frowned for a moment before letting go of her and helping Aito with Gorobei. "Let's get you inside; we don't need you getting sick."

Aina opened her mouth to argue but she closed it with a smile. "Alright."

Akahana left the other samurai to clean up and took her sister to their hut. She stayed there with her, talking quietly about what would happen next until the smaller woman fell asleep. Akahana checked her temperature and smiled in relief as a fever had not formed. She would check again later but for right now her sister needed to merely rest.

Exiting the hut, she blinked when she found Kambei standing not far away, arms crossed as if he had been waiting on her. The rain had finally stopped, the winds dying down, so what was left of the villagers had begun to help the samurai clear out the wrecked village. Aito had take control and with Shichiroji and Katsushiro begun to make makeshift homes for the ones that had lost a place for the night. They could fully reconstruct the homes after all the fighting was over.

"Is she alright?"

Kambei's words made Akahana close her eyes as she moved to stand beside him. It felt strange to stand here after the events that transpired between them last night but she shoved that aside.

"She'll be fine, she just used too much energy. With all the people she's been healing it's not hard to believe."

Kambei nodded, glancing at the hut that Gorobei was in. "I must thank her. If she hadn't been here then I...I would have stolen another life."

She frowned at his words. "That's what a life like this implies," She told him. "Death walks with you on both sides. You're old enough to know this by now. You're not the only one who's been the cause of another's death, enemy or ally." She glanced at her hands for a moment before squeezing them closed. "This fighting will never stop."

He glanced at her. "What makes you think that?"

"They're just going to keep sending bandits here," Akahana announced. "Our best chance is to go to the capital now and stop it at their source."

He began searching her face from the side. He had a good idea why she wanted to go to the capital and it wasn't because of the bandits; not entirely. "Are you saying that as a wanting to end this fighting or to just go and confront Kisuke?"

She was silent for a moment before turning to face him. "Would you believe me if I were to say that it was both?" Her voice was firm. "The Capital sent the bandits before knowing that any of us had come to help. Now they know the village has hired Samurai. They also know that my siblings and I are here. They'll never stop unless we take the chance and stop them at their source. If what I learned was true then Kisuke is at the head of these Bandits. You cut off the head and eventually the body will stop moving. I would be a liar if I said that part of this wasn't for just revenge but the other part is also about saving a poor village from the hands of money and power hungry fools."

He stared at her. "You've already thought up a plan, haven't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"It's been on my mind all morning. If we go to the Capital then we can't just leave the village completely unprotected. We'll have to split up the group. Gorobei and Heihachi both must stay in the village and I'll leave Aito here as well. If he were to see Kisuke-"

"He already knows," Kambei told her. She raised a brow at him. "On the ship there was a man waiting for us on screen. He and Aito spoke; he claimed it to be Kisuke."

" _I'm not a Samurai, dammit!"Aito pulled his mask back with a frown on his face. "I swear to god that if one of you bastards call me that again, I am going to-"_

" _I had a feeling that it would be you...Aito."_

 _Aito felt his body go rigid at the voice, his eyes widening as he glanced around, searching. That voice..._

" _Someone you know?" Shichiroji asked, standing near the other man._

" _I'm surprised to find you here...so that means your sisters are nearby as well, aren't they?"_

" _Stop hiding and show yourself!"_

 _Aito's voice was full of dark rage; it made Kambei and Shichiroji exchanged a glance._

 _Across the middle window a large form appeared. Decked head to foot in black armor, the only thing that really grabbed Kambei's attention was the mask the man wore. It was white with blue tribal markings; much like Aina's._

" _Long time no see, Aito."_

" _You..." Aito's shoulders began to shake. Kambei paused, watching him. With every word he spoke his voice was filled with more hate; more disgust. "You...how dare you...how dare you. How? How are you even alive?!"_

" _You should be smart enough to answer your own question, Aito," The man replied with a snide voice. "Or has relying on Akahana the only thing you're able to do anymore."_

" _How dare you," Aito's shoulders shook as the wind began to pick up around him; Kambei and Shichiroji both moved out of the way. "How dare you even utter her name!"_

 _There was a chuckle from the man on the screen. "Still as reckless as ever. Give your sister my regards, Aito. I've been waiting on her for a long time."_

 _The screen disappeared as Aito released his element, knocking all the bandits against the walls. Kirara was going to be knocked off the podium she was captured on but Gorobei slammed through the roof and grabbed her in time as Aina tossed Kikuchiyo his head back. Kyozu wasted no time in attacking the bandits, ignoring their cries of calling him a traitor._

 _Aito went into a rage, slicing through everything as he cried for the man on the screen to come back, to show himself. Aina knew something was wrong but there wasn't much she could do right now; not in the middle of a fight. Instead she stuck to attacking the bandits that tried to get near her and Kirara. The men took care of the rest easily and explosions went off soon after, signaling that Heihachi had done his job; the ship was going down._

 _(Heihachi screaming as he ran down the hall at this point was just adorable!)_

 _Grabbing Kirara, Aina held the frightened woman as Aito stood before one of the bandits, anger still clear on his face._

" _Your leader...that bastard in the mask...where is he? Where?! Is he on this ship?!"_

 _The bandit was silent for a moment before giving a sigh. "No. He never leaves the Capital."_

" _What is his name?" Aito took a step forward. "You're dying here anyway, bandit, so give me everything that you know!"_

" _I don't know his name. He came to us only a year ago and single handedly wiped out our top ranks. It earned his a high rank amongst us. No one's ever seen his face or why he's there. But if he knows you...I think that answers one question."_

" _Everyone move!" Heihachi arrived before being knocked off his feet by an explosion. "Everyone get out! She's gonna blow!"_

" _Let's get out of here, Aito!" Aina told her brother._

" _I don't know what he wants with you," The bandit continued. "But if you were smart you would disappear now that he's found you."_

" _We have to go, Aito," Kambei grabbed the other man's arms. "Now! I promised your sister to bring you both back alive."_

 _Aito, still wearing that enraged look, let the older man lead him off the ship after the others to cling to the side of the cliff; except poor Shichiroji. If Kikuchiyo hadn't grabbed him he would have fallen with the ship._

" _So this is it," The blond sighed. "This is how it all ends for Shichiroji. Hanging off the side of a canyon? I must be losing my touch."_

" _Wait, do you want me to drop you or something?" Kikuchiyo growled. "Because I will."_

" _Hey, come on now, don't do anything rash!"_

" _Here," Aina reached her arm out for Shichiroji. "Stop being mean, Kiku."_

 _Shichiroji took her hand with a relieved smile, letting her pull him away from the metal man and join the others on a safer ledge._

" _Aito," Kambei's soft voice grabbed the man's attention. He had been staring down at the ruined ship, his eyes hard and still full of hate. "That man...who was it?"_

" _I thought it was impossible but now...now I'm not so sure. That voice...I could never forget it." He never moved his eyes. "You must not tell my sisters. Aina will ask but refuse to tell her anything. And definitely don't...don't tell Akahana."_

" _Who was it, Aito?" The older man asked again. "I can't help if you don't let me."_

 _Aito finally turned his eyes away, tightening his fists as he looked into the other man's face. "That voice...it belonged to Kisuke."_

"Aito didn't want me to tell you so I didn't. When I found you last night, with that mask, well...Aito still doesn't know that you know. He does know that Kisuke is in the Capital though and will fight you in going."

"I will take care of my brother," Akahana replied, a small smile on her lips. "But now...at least I know that I'm not chasing some memory."

"It'll be dangerous." Kambei told her.

"Every turn of this journey has been dangerous," She replied. "But it hasn't been so bad so far."

Kambei could only stare at her. Her normal, harsh voice and actions were nowhere to be found today, even while she had been giving orders to everyone. She just seemed to be...normal. The attitude that she had held during their trip from the city out here was even gone too. This was what he had wanted to do, right? Break down that barrier she had built. But now that she wanted to go confront the man from her past...was it going to make her weaker?

"I know what you're thinking and you shouldn't worry," Her voice dragged him from his thoughts. "I won't falter. This time I'll make sure I burn him into nothing. I won't leave behind a burning body this time; it'll be nothing but a pile of ash."

He closed his eyes. "As long as you'll let me come with you then I won't object to your plan."

"Had you really not planned to come along at all?" She asked. "The two of us should be fine on our own but if you want to bring more then it's your choice. I'll be leaving in the morning." She smiled at him. "Be sure to rest."

"I should tell that to you." He watched as she left him, moving forward to talk to Aito before returning to the hut their sister was in. He cupped his chin, a frown forming on his face now.

~To the Capital, huh?~

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	18. Chapter 17

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **Holy crap, it's been almost a year since I worked on this? I am SO SO SO SORRY guys! I didn't realize that it had been that long. Don't worry though! I'm back to finish it!**_

 ** _Chapter Seventeen_**

 ** _Infiltration_**

 **"Did you get what you wanted?"**

Kambei lifted his head at the voice and gave a smile. Akahana stood before him in the cell that he had been locked in. Nothing on her looked disturbed, revealing that her words of him worrying about her had been foolish. For her to have snuck into the palace so easily…it made everything he had done look so foolish.

"Kisuke was there." He watched as her body went rigid. "At least, I believe it was him. Not very many people wear the mask your sister has. He's the one that kept me from killing Amanushi. I also found Sanae."

"Rikichi's wife?"

"The same. She is apparently pregnant with the Emperor's child; she's in love with him."

Akahana gave a frown. "Stockholm Syndrome?"

"Perhaps. Her…servants say that she's merely brainwashed."

"Let's hope that's the case," She rolled her neck. "Either way, no matter what she does will not save him."

The duo had left the village days ago, just the two, and had headed right for the Guardians again. Kambei had a plan to save the captured women there, yes, but he was also concerned for Akahana. After learning that Kisuke was still alive, still at the Capital, she had changed. The anger that he had received from her, loved from her, had disappeared, leaving behind this silent, cool-headed woman. Then again, she had acted like this when she had taken control of the fight with the bandits as well. Was this personality just how she was when she was controlling an army? When she was thinking about what paths and tactics to use when she was going into battle? Or was she starting to double-think killing Kisuke?

Kambei had quickly wiped those thoughts from his head as the Guardians took him to the Capital city as a prisoner. This woman…there was no doubt in his mind that she was going to be able to kill the bastard that had betrayed her, their home, in the past. The man that had wounded her so horridly; the man that had cut the tendons in her left arm.

The more Kambei thought of Kisuke, the angrier he found himself becoming and the more he wanted to just force Akahana to return to the others and stay there while he dealt with the bastard but he had to tell himself that he couldn't. This revenge…it belonged to her, no matter how much he wanted to protect her. She was a warrior, through and through, and she didn't need his protection, no matter how much he loved her.

Kambei had come to accept that he had broken one of his own rules. He had promised not to fall in love again, not after all the hurt he had been through, and yet here he was. He felt even worse due to how young she was. Another thing that hit him hard was the knowledge that Akahana, herself, would never try to experience love, either. Not after what she had suffered at Kisuke's hands. Perhaps that was another thing that made Kambei hate the man even more.

He had accepted that he had grown feelings for the younger woman, yes, but had also accepted that nothing would ever be done because of them. He had wanted to go with her and her siblings to Almoth Plains when this was all finally over but it would just be best for him if they parted ways when it was. Staying with her would just make him more miserable than ever.

Outside of the Capital was where they parted ways. Kambei was taken to the Emperor alone before being thrown in this strange cell to await word of his punishment. The men had left not long before Akahana showed up.

"I have been sentenced to death in five days' time."

"Five days?" She repeated. "They're going to wait that long? Why is that? In Almoth Plains, you would have been killed on the spot?"

"Apparently the delay was requested by the Emperor's son, Ukyo."

Akahana remembered the name and gave a shiver at their last encounter.

 _"Hey! What are you-Aina!" Aina jumped at the sound of the Kikuchiyo's voice behind her in the room and waved her hands, telling him to shut up, but he wouldn't listen to her. "I'm so glad I found you! I was worried that," He paused as his room was invaded by more people. Aina was gone and out the back door in seconds as Kyuzo entered in and sent the cyborg flying after her and straight into the room the others were staying in._

 _"Hey! I've been looking all over for you guys!" Kikuchiyo chuckled as he spotted the others standing before him. "Why are you all frowning? Well, whatever it is, rest assured, now that I'm back everything will be alright!"_

 _"Everything will be alright!" Komachi repeated._

 _"Kirara! Aina! Oh, I found you!"_

 _"Oh, not this guy again." Aina hung her head as the man continued to talk._

 _"Who is this?" Akahana asked._

 _"Meet our sister's kidnapper," Aito replied, rubbing his temples; he had apparently drunk too much._

 _Akahana turned her eyes to Ukyo. "What the fuck is all over your face?" She asked him. "What are you, some damn doll?"_

 _Ukyo looked taken aback. "How dare you! I…" He was caught off-guard, hearts in his eyes. "Well, look at you! You didn't tell me that you had a sister, Aina!"_

 _"Alright, you asked for it!" Kikuchiyo growled. "I'm gonna smash you flat!"_

 _"Hold on," Shichiroji stepped in. "This is the village of respite, where the use of swords is forbidden. I can't have you breaking the rules."_

 _"All right then, no swords!" Aito had already prepared his wind and fired it, knocking the entire enemy squad out of the room and into the garden. "Aina!"_

 _"On it!" Shoving her fingers to her temples, Aina's lips began to glow blue as she muttered something under her breath. They all watched as the water in the garden formed a large cage-like object around the enemy._

 _"Let's get out of here before it breaks!" Akahana growled._

"Maybe I'll get lucky and he won't remember me."

Kambei gave her a smirk. "It's hard to forget about you."

She gave him a flat look. "So, what's the plan now, old man?"

He gave a grin at her calling him that again. "I want you to rest and prepare yourself."

She frowned. "Prepare myself?"

"You're about to confront the man that almost killed you. Just as you have grown stronger, there is no doubt that he has as well. You won't have your siblings here with you this time; you'll have to be on your guard."

"I appreciate your concern, but I won't let you just die either, Kambei. I'll save you from your execution before I take care of Kisuke."

Kambei continued to smile at her. "Then ease this old man's mind and rest. Keep an eye and ear out for anything until then. I have no doubt that a few of the others have followed us; Aito one of them."

"Others, I'm sure. Aito and Aina, though, no."

He raised a brow. "Why is that?"

"With Gorobei and Heihachi wounded like they are, Aina won't leave them and so Aito won't leave her. It's a promise that I made him make long ago…they won't come to the Capital, no matter how much they want to. As for the others…I have no doubt that Kyuzo is on his way, if not already here."

"And the others?"

She gave a shrug and turned. "Who knows." She rolled her head. "I'll do as you ask and merely watch for now. I won't make a move against Kisuke until…until the time is right."

"The time is right?" He repeated.

She moved away from the cell. "I will not watch another city burn to the ground due to my powers. I will lead Kisuke away from this place if I have to before engaging in battle. I will not be the cause of another tragedy."

Keeping to her word, Akahana stayed hidden, keeping her ears and eyes open for anything that seemed…out of place here in the Capital. She wanted to stay with Kambei but after her third visit, he told her to stay away. Apparently, security had been tightened in the palace. The Amanushi had died and so rule had fallen over to that Ukyo fellow.

Not once had she seen a man wearing the mask that she had been told of, and so she felt both relief and disappointment. Relief that she was going to be able to help Kambei and yet disappointed that she wasn't going to be able to wash his remaining filth from the world.

She found her mind wandering back to Kanna. Was Gorobei and Heihachi doing alright? She knew that Aito and Aina would protect the village until she returned but she was still concerned. She was sure that she was going to get a scolding from both of them. Never before had they been apart for so long. It was…strange.

She had been correct on one thing, though. Kyuzo had wasted no time in finding her in the city. She was pleased that it was him. He asked no foolish questions or demanded answers. He accepted what Kambei's plan was and had spent the last three days with her, waiting to move. The Final day was getting closer and the night before, Akahana did something that she hadn't done in years.

She bowed her head to pray. Not for herself or her siblings or the samurai. Not even for Kambei or for her to bring Kisuke down. She prayed for the simple people around her in the city. Tomorrow was going to be quite a strange day, bloodied. Guiltless lives would be lost. She prayed for the innocent that were sure to fall.

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	19. Chapter 18

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 ** _Chapter Eighteen_**

 ** _The Rescue_**

 **"So, you're the one, are you?"**

Kambei raised his head at the voice. The guards had already come and retrieved him from the cell, the spears at his throat as he was led to his execution. Standing before him was the man that he had seen on the screen with Aito. Kisuke, or so the brother had claimed. The Black Armor, the white and blue mask. Even the voice was the same, though up close and personal it sounded hoarse, as if something was wrong with his throat.

"The one what?"

"The one that the Hara trio are working with."

Kambei closed his eyes. "I don't know who you speak of."

"Don't play coy now. There's no way that seven, simple Samurai were able to defend that village alone, or even survive. Aina's healing abilities, undoubtedly, played a hefty part." He glanced off to the side. "Aito's wind provided defense, no doubt, leaving Akahana's fire…" He glanced back. "Tell me, did she even use her fire? Or does she still deem using them in battle as cheating? Or is she too afraid to use them due to memories of the Tragedy?"

Kambei opened his eyes to stare at him. This man…he was smart.

"Tell me," Kambei began. "Why did you betray your king?"

"Surely you've heard the story from the trio. Is that not enough for you?"

"There's always two sides to the story."

Kisuke fell silent for a moment, their movements disappearing as the duo spoke, the other guards staying silent. Kambei's words had caught the other man off guard. No one had…been interested in his words before.

"I…it matters not," Whatever chance Kambei had of getting his answer faded away as the man turned from him. "What's done is done."

"Then why are you here? She thought you had died. You could have just hidden. Why search for her?"

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" Kisuke asked. "Then again, I can see why you would think that. I came here to do just as you suggested. Imagine my surprise when the rumor of them being in Kyogaku reached my ears. I never thought of revenge or finishing them off, but fate has brought them back to me. How could I not partake of it?" Kisuke turned back to him. "It's no small feat to earn their trust, Kambei Shimada. I wish we had met sooner."

Kambei watched as the man retreated from him, leaving the guards to finishing leading him to the podium. He glared at the back of the man's head until he could no longer see him as he disappeared around a corner. There was…something off about that man. He held no air of malice or hate or any sort that most would. There was nothing. Even the trio had anger or joy or annoyance clear about them but this man…he was just blank; void of anything.

Nothing but Kisuke filled Kambei's mind as he was led to the chopping block, ignoring everything around him as his execution was announced. He did, however, teased the executioner by telling him not to miss. It took every ounce of his strength not to search through the crowd for the face that he wanted to see the most. He knew that she was out there, waiting to save him. Hopefully she rested like he had suggested; her arm wasn't bothering her again, was it?

As the Executioner pulled his sword back, he felt the resistance of the contraption he was in loosen; he was freed. He didn't know how Akahana had done it, but he took the chance and knocked the larger man back, claiming his sword for himself. Screams erupted behind him and he turned to see the other guards had been set on fire. He couldn't help but smirk before turning to head up the stairs towards Ukyo.

That weird bastard pulled out a megaphone with a smile on his face and began to sing praise for the samurai from it.

Akahana listened from her place in the crowd, a frown on her face. This man…he was playing a dangerous game; what made it worse was that he was good at it. He was playing it off as though the war was over, and Samurai were sent out to the smaller villages. The women were all released as well, claiming that Kanna Village was free to live in peace.

Her fear spiked the moment she saw Katsushiro run out of the castle behind the podium, Ukyo coming to a stop before him as another guard ran out, caging him. All she saw was Shin's face before her body moved. She had placed herself in front of Katsushiro in moments, an arm forcing him behind her.

"Akahana!" The young boy sounded relieved at her appearance, but she kept her eyes trained on Ukyo.

"Oh, it's the other sister!" Ukyo cried joyously. "How's Aina doing? I really wish she had taken me up on my offer and joined my ladies. I would have treated her like a queen!"

"Even if she had agreed, I'm afraid that neither my brother or I would have let her stay. Besides, she doesn't like to share."

Ukyo gave a sad face. "That's just too bad. We could have had so much fun, too." He gave a giggle as he moved past them. "Tell her that if she ever changes her mind, I'll happily welcome her with open arms."

Akahana watched until he disappeared and gave a sigh as her arm dropped. "What a weirdo."

"Akahana!" Katsushiro's voice made her glance back at him. Relief was clear on his face. "I'm so glad you're safe! When you just up and left like that we were so worried! You can't just do that!"

Again, starring at the younger warrior, all she saw was Shin. Shaking her head, Akahana lifted a hand and tussled his hair. "You've got balls sneaking into the Palace like that."

"It was a foolish idea," Kambei's voice growled, announcing that the older man had stepped up to them, another man Tessai, being with him to lead them to the women.

"Who else is here with you?"

"Kikuchiyo and Kirara are searching for the women inside and Komachi is with Masamune," Akahana remembered the old mechanic that had helped them out last time they were here. "Kyuzo left not long after you guys but…"

"Blondie's here," Akahana assured him. "He took off to take care of something this morning; said he'd catch up to us later." She glanced at the man beside her. "Your neck's not too stiff now, is it old man?"

Kambei smirked at her. "Keep on your guard."

She snorted and turned from him, placing a hand on her hip. "I'm always on guard."

When they were led to the captured women, Akahana volunteered to stay outside. Having heard all about Sanae's pregnancy, she didn't feel like hearing her cry over the dead emperor. She ignored all the voices coming from inside after she heard about the child dying. Apparently, the woman held so much grief over that freak's death that it killed the child.

Pitiful.

As they left the palace, the Capital began to pass out free rice to the people. Akahana watched with a frown. "He can say what he wanted but there's something else going on here."

"Isn't there always?" Katsushiro asked him.

She gave a chuckle. "You're starting to sound more and more like Aito."

"I was…hoping to sound like you."

She was shocked for a moment before letting a small smile graze her lips. "That's the last thing you want, Katsu."

Kambei announced that they were going to stay at the Firefly house again for the night before leaving for Kanna Village in the morning; they would drop off Honoka's sister on their way back.

The despair and sorrow was heavy in the room as Yukina, Masamune and Kambei sat around the table, drinking tea. Akahana sat in a corner, cleaning one of her blades as Katsushiro sat beside her, watching diligently.

Kirara joined them again.

"How's she doing?" Yukina asked as the younger woman sat beside her.

"Mizuki's with her now," Kirara sighed. "But I'm worried about her. I think we're going to take turns in looking in on her tonight to make sure she's okay."

"You won't get much sleep like that. If you want, I'd be more than happy-"

"I'll keep an eye on her," Akahana's voice cut through the words. "I won't sleep tonight anyway."

Kirara glanced at the older woman before staring at her reflection in her tea. "How could everything have turned out so badly. How could she honestly believe the man who held her hostage is worth mourning over?"

"I saw the truth in her eyes," Kambei decided to speak. "She truly loved the Emperor."

"You stormed the Capital all by yourself and that's all you have to say," Katsushiro had stood from his seat and was glaring at Kambei.

"It is," the man replied. "I found my weakness there. Something…that I couldn't kill with a sword."

"Then I misjudged you," The boy growled.

"That's enough, you two."

"I feel so bad for Rikichi," Kirara sighed. "What can we do to help them?"

"Why get involved?" Akahana's answer came. "We saved her and we're taking her back home. You can't rush things like this. If the woman is truly suffering from Stockholm Syndrome, then it's better to let it all take it's time. Forcing anything could just make it worse."

"How can you be so heartless?" Kirara cried.

"Heartless or not, there's nothing to be done. You can't force her to the way she was before. It takes time. She might not ever return. All you can do is be there with her. If she's as strong as you think she is, she'll come back."

Kambei frowned while staring at Akahana. For some reason…he felt that it wasn't Sanae that she was talking about.

Kirara was obviously not hearing a word she said and continued to call her heartless and cold, telling her that they should try to help her. Katsushiro voiced that he agreed with Akahana and she turned on him for a moment before the older woman got tired of it.

"Just shut up!" Akahana's roar brought Kirara's speech to a stop. "The only reason you women gave yourselves was because there was nothing else you little brats could do. Don't get mad at Katsushiro because your friend became the Emperor's whore and chooses to stay that way!" Akahana's voice stopped Kirara in her tracks and she glanced at the older woman. She felt so small under her harsh gaze; her body began to tremble. "This is war. Harsh decisions will be made and not everyone will be happy. Get over it. You've been nothing but a nuisance since all of this started, clouding everyone else's minds, begging for mercy against traitors. You think following after us would have bought you any kind of affection?" Kirara's eyes widened. This woman…how had she known about… "Take my advice and, next time, just stay home. You're not of use to any of us when it comes to battle or tactics." Akahana turned from the room. "I'm going to keep guard; the air of foolishness is too heavy for me."

Katsushiro watched as she left the room before hurrying after her without a word. Kambei gave a sigh and closed his eyes, wondering just what to do next.

"There's no need for you to feel any guilt, Katsu." Akahana broke the silence about an hour later. Neither she or Katsushiro had spoken since leaving the building. "And I apologize for leaving without a word to you. There was…something that I needed to confirm in the Capital. It was apart of my past and I didn't want the rest of you to get involved with it."

"Well, whether you like it or not, I'm involved now. You're my Sensei. I want to help you in whatever way I can; however I can. I can't do that if you hide things from me."

"Everyone hides things for a reason, Katsu." Akahana sighed and paused in her steps. He did the same and turned to face her. "I had a student once, a boy named Shin. He was…special to me. You remind me a lot of him. Your attitude, your posture. Hell, you even wear your hair like his." She chuckled and Katsushiro felt shocked. He had never heard her voice so full of emotion like this before. The change…it was almost scary. "The man that I was looking for…he took Shin from me. I don't think I could bare it if he took you from me too and the moment he knows how precious any of you are to me, he'll do just that."

"It won't happen," Katsushiro assured her. "I'm stronger than I look. I can take care of myself." The look on her face told him that Shin had once told her the same thing. "Don't leave me behind again. I won't leave your side if that's what it takes."

Akahana gave a sigh and a smile before reaching forward to place her hands on his shoulders. "If I let you do that, then you have to promise me one thing."

Katsushiro's face lit up like Christmas lights. "Anything!"

"Listen to everything I tell you to do, no matter what. I don't care if you don't agree to it or are confused. If I tell you to do something, even if it's leave me behind, you have to do it." Katsushiro's smile fell and he opened his mouth to argue. She leaned her head down. "I won't die and leave you alone, Katsushiro. You must trust me. Do you trust me?"

His frown slowly turned into a look of confidence. "I do. I'll do whatever you ask."

"Good; now duck."

Katsushiro looked confused for a split second before her meaning reached him and he dropped to the ground, barely able to watch as she jumped over him, sword in hand, to attack the group of soldiers that had jumped out of the water below them and had engaged in an attack. Jumping back to his feet, Katsushiro drew his own blade and took down one of them before a form of red and blond scurried past him, helping Akahana with a few others.

Akahana grinned as she and Kyuzo stood back to back. "I wondered how much longer you were going to take."

The rest of them fell easily and Akahana gave a sigh. "If they're attacking us before we're even out of the city then they have no intention of keeping to their end of the bargain." She glanced at a tree and found a man in white and gold hiding behind it. "You brought baggage, Kyuzo."

Kyuzo gave a sigh. "Ayamaro."

As Kambei and the others questioned Ayamaro about Ukyo's intentions, Akahana stayed outside on patrol. Katsushiro had joined her for most of the night but she sent him off to bed not long ago to enjoy the night to herself. Kambei had told her that he had spoken with Kisuke, tried to tell her that it might be better to talk to him before killing him, but she had swiped that idea aside. She didn't care to hear anything that Kisuke had to say. Oddly enough, she didn't grow mad at Kambei and just smiled instead, appreciating that he was worried about her. Normally she would have tried to kill him, but not this time.

Perhaps being with these Seven Samurai was making her too soft.

Akahana was enjoying the sun the next morning, Katsushiro still beside her like a puppy following its mother, watching Kikuchiyo and Komachi doing stretches when Shichiroji showed up, Rikichi and Heihachi with him on a boat. She ignored everyone else and gave Heihachi a firm look.

"Should you really be moving around with that wound of yours?"

He gave a grin as he scratched the back of his head. "Your sister said that I would be fine by now. Besides, if I didn't come then your brother would have and, well…He and Makoto both told me to drag you back by your hair if I had to," He gave her a pleading look. "Please don't make me do that."

She chuckled as Rikichi ran past her into the Firefly House. "We'll leave again soon, I'm sure."

Heihachi frowned at her. "How bad is it?"

She gave a smirk as Katsushiro glanced at her. "It'll only get worse from here on out." She went to speak again when something caught her eye. It was water. Hovering above the river they were sitting by, was a symbol made out of water. It was a way warriors in the Almoth Plains sent messages during battle. There was only one man close enough to do that and only one that would even send that message to her.

 ** _Tag._**

Jumping to her feet, Akahana gathered her swords in a hurry, alarming both Heihachi and Katsushiro.

"What is it, Sensei?"

"Kanna is in danger," She told him. "Heihachi, get the others ready; Katsushiro and I will go on ahead."

"On it!" Heihachi nodded, hurrying into the building

"What's going on? What do you mean Kanna is in danger?"

"Ukyo plans on attacking it, yes, but there's someone else. If I don't hurry back to Aito and Aina," She glanced over her shoulder at the younger warrior. "I hope you can run fast, Katsu."

Katsushiro gave her a frown. "Of course!"

"Good." Jumping in the small boat that Shichiroji had brought, she was sure they could quickly grab another, she gave a growl as she got ready to use her hands like rockets. "Hang on tight."

~I won't let you take someone else from me, Kisuke. I won't!~

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	20. Chapter 19

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**_

 ** _Chapter Nineteen_**

 ** _The Protector_**

 **"Did you really think that they'd get away with this?"**

Makoto's voice made Aito sigh as he crossed his arms, glaring down at the samurai bodies that laid broken at his feet. He and Makoto had been making rounds when the Samurai from the Capital had attacked. Aina was still in the center of the village with a still healing Gorobei, leaving just the duo to be the warriors in case of an attack. It's a good thing that Heihachi was able to convince his girlfriend to stare here as well. He might have had a bit of trouble with all these guys on his own.

"I guess big sister really pissed the Emperor off," He sighed again, scratching his head.

"Either that or we all did with everything that we've done here," The woman replied. "I wish they'd hurry back."

"Go inform the rest of the villagers and get Aina and Gorobei up. Gorobei may be wounded still but he can still use his brain here. With the others gone this is going to be harder than I thought."

"What about you?" She asked him.

"I'm going to go make sure that there aren't any rats that we missed close by.'

"Be careful."

"Come on, sweetheart. Careful's my middle name."

"Yeah, then mine would be Mann."

With a laugh, Aito hurried off, dropping the smile almost instantly when he was out of sight. He knew that this was going to happen. It was why Akahana asked him to stay here, after all. He wanted nothing more than to go to the Capital with her, to find Kisuke and kill that bastard, AGAIN, but he kept to his word when she asked him to stay here and protect the villagers. His sister wasn't a General for nothing. She had an instinct that told her when trouble was near. He had learned to trust it after all this time and in this situation, it came through once again.

He found himself praying that the others returned as fast as possible. He didn't know how many people could show up this time. There wasn't time to get them ready for yet another attack and there was no way he could chance leaving to get them. Aina might actually have to fight this time instead of just heal.

Matoko clearly wasted no time in getting the farmers ready for another attack. She was going around, giving orders to parts of the Village and Aina stayed beside Gorobei, helping him as he used a crutch to walk. Aito jumped in, helping all that he could, gathering all the other weapons that they had snagged off of their previous fights.

Tension was high in the air as he moved around that next night, keeping an eye out for anything and everything. Gorobei and Matoko were sleeping, leaving him to walk alone with his sister. Talking didn't pass much, being twins they could easily feel what the other was feeling, and so they found comfort in their silence.

Until it was ruined, that was.

Just an hour before the sun was supposed to rise, an odd structure was coming towards the village on the horizon. The duo wasted no time in hyping everyone up, getting their guns and other forces of attacks ready to engage. Aito knew that both he and his sister would be fine; it was everyone else that he was worried about.

"Do you think we can do this without any of the others?"

Makoto's voice made him turn his gaze from the object for just a moment. "I hope so. There might be more casualties than last time, though."

"That's inevitable, no matter how many people we have. We just have to be ready to deal with those consequences." She rolled her neck for a moment. "When the rest of them get back, I'm going to beat the hell out of each and every one."

Aito laughed but as something strange happened, he lost it. There, the large object, he realized, was the Capital. He didn't know how it could fly but there it was. He wouldn't have believed it had he not seen it himself.

"Aito, is that-"

Makoto's voice was lost as the sides of the Capital split open and black spots began to float out of it.

"It's the Nobusari!" Aina's voice reached their ears but neither could look away from the seen before them. There were thousands of them, it seemed. Aito felt his eyes widened. How the hell were they going to pull this one off?

The villagers began to fire with the weapons they had gathered the moment the bandits got close and there were some good shots, taking a lot of them down, but Aina had to crack at them as they began to celebrate to soon with just a few small kills.

Aito took up his turn as their weapons were reloaded. Some were too far away to be fully affected by his wind, so they were merely pushed back but the others that had ventured too close were ripped into pieces or arms were blasted off. Unfortunately, there was only so much that one person could do against something this large. The Water Users were used mainly as spies and healers as Wind Users were mostly defense and transportation. It was the Fire users that were full frontal attacks. They needed Akahana for something on a scale like this. But…her powers weren't under her control. Could she even handle something like this? Aito couldn't lie; he was afraid to find out the truth.

There was a war to his left and he turned in time to see Nobusari break in through the ranks. Aina had been the one to roar, Makoto right beside her as they reigned hell against the enemy as much as they could. He wanted to move to help but if her were to break his rank now then everything would be over run.

With a growl of his own, he pulled out his blade with one hand and continued to slash through the air with the other, making wind blow back the enemy as he sliced through the ones that got too close for his liking. He tried his hardest not to let any through but, in the end, it was inevitable.

"Aito!"

At his name, the older man turned to see Katsushiro emerge from behind them, bringing his blade down on the bandits before him.

"Katsushiro! You're all back?!"

The boy shook his head. "No, not everyone. Just me and your sister. The others aren't too far away now; they'll be here soon, I'm sure."

Aito went to reply again but heat exploded to his left, causing him to turn again. It was like a rope of fire, the beautiful colors of red and gold, had curled around the Nobusari at the verge of breaking the village's barrier and pulled them back, flinging them into the bodies of their comrades and over the head of the single woman that stood at the edge of where the bridge had once stood.

"Akahana!" Aito and Aina cried together.

"I've never been happier to see anyone in my life." Makoto grinned.

"She's not thinking of taking them all on, is she?" Gorobei asked.

Katsushiro shook his head. "All she told me was to tell you to stay behind the barrier."

Aito frowned at his words. ~Akahana…just what do you think you're doing?~

Nothing moved until Akahana spread her arms out. Everything was still for a moment, even the Bandits, until an eruption of fire happened, blocking the Nobusari from the floating Capital and any hopes of retreat.

"She can't be serious." Makoto's eyes widened as the fire began to travel, refusing any chance of escape from above, below, or the sides. "Is she…can she really use that much?"

"She's going to kill herself!" Gorobei growled. He tried to move forward but his crutch got caught and he went flying to the ground instead; Katsushiro helped him.

With nowhere else to go, the Bandits began to moved forward again, all intentions of killing the Fire User and breaking free.

Akahana didn't move as they got closer, just glared them all down.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!"

Her scream cut through the area before more flashes of red and yellow and heat burst from her body, creating a wall between her and the Nobusari. The machines began to fall like dead flies, their bodies flaming and exploding, taking down even more around them. Some tired to retreat again but Akahana threw her hands forward, cupping them. Her fire locked them all in a huge bowl, refusing to let any of them get away.

Everyone watched in awe, Aina feeling nervous. The last time her sister had used this much power…the Almoth Plains Tragedy had happened. This…she had a bad feeling about this.

The ball reminded Makoto of the sun; she could feel the burning heat on her skin and shuddered at the thought of just what the men inside were feeling. Were they already dead or was Akahana burning them alive slowly? She wanted to know but at the same time she refused to acknowledge what the truth might be.

And then it was gone. The heat, the fire, it was gone just as fast ass it had come, revealing a large ball of black, melted pieces for barely a moment before it fell into the ravine below them, disappearing from sight and mind.

Akahana, her chest heaving and sweat pouring from every inch of her body, turned and began to move towards the Village again. She made it a good way there before she stumbled.

"Akahana!" Katsushiro caught the woman as she collapsed; the others all followed suit after Aito shot some orders to the Villagers.

"So that fire was her after all," Gorobei sighed, scratching the side of his face. "But why did she collapse like that? I've seen both you and Aito use much more energy than that."

"Is it from her not sleeping?" Makoto asked, positive that she hadn't slept much since she left them.

"No," Aina shook her head. "As I told you, Akahana felt that using our powers in battle was cheating and would refuse to use it. She never learned to fully control it; and after the Tragedy she refused to unless she absolutely had to. She used too much; she's just exhausted from it. It'll take time for her energy to come back."

"No," Akahana shoved herself away, struggling to stand. "I refuse…I refuse to rest! Not until this is over!"

"Those were your master's last words too, were they not?"

At the cool voice, Akahana froze and raised her eyes. Standing before them in the branches above was a man in black armor, a blue and white mask sitting upon his face.

"You bastard!" Aito growled, taking a step forward but Gorobei blocked him. "Kisuke!"

"Kisuke…" Aina's voice was soft. "It can't be."

"So you're the one that I've heard so much about," The wounded man called up. "You've got balls to show your face around these three again."

"Running into them again was not my intention, I assure you, but it seems that fate has another hand for us," His head turned back towards the floating Capital. "You did well in guarding this place, but not even you can do it alone against a single army. There's more on their way; you know that there's only one way to fully stop this."

"Stop trying to manipulate us!" Aito roared, his knuckles turning white.

"Manipulation or truth? I trust you'll decided." Though he was wearing a mask, Akahana could feel his eyes on her and so she just glared back, ignoring the pain in her body. "If you want your revenge, then I'll be waiting for you with the Emperor. After all, a good show must have an audience." And like that, he was gone without a trace. It was like he had never even been there but they all had seen him.

"That bastard," Akahana stumbled forward and had to use her sword to prop herself up. "I'll kill him…I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Not like that you won't," Gorobei scolded her. He glanced at the woman behind him. "Aina, can you do something?"

"I could…but I won't."

"Now is not the time, Aina!" Makoto growled.

"If I don't do it no then I'll never get another chance!" Aina cried. "Ever since we took up this mission…no, ever since we left Almoth Plains you've changed. You don't eat, you don't sleep, and you pull foolish stunts like this that can kill you! Are you trying to die, Akahana? You wouldn't even let me heal your regular wounds, as if marring them on your own skin was you giving yourself punishment for what you've done. You have to forgive yourself, Akahana!"

"How can I do that when that bastard still lives?!" Their older sibling roared. "I blame what happened at home on me, yes, but I'm not the only one to blame. I thought I had killed him…he's still alive and I refuse to let that bastard continue breathing the same air as me!"

"then…if I heal you…if I let you go after him, I want you to promise me two things." Aina knelt down before her sister. "That you'll come back to us…and that when this is finally all over, we'll go home." She had to speak fast so Akahana wouldn't interrupt her. "Not to stay, but so you can see how reconstruction with the city is coming along; to give your mind peace."

No one dared moved, let alone breathe, is this awkward silence. Akahana stared before finally dropping her head in defeat. "Fine."

Aito gave a sigh of relief as Aina's blue light covered Akahana's body and he turned to Makoto and Gorobei. "We need to take care of that Capital. Akahana and I will do that. Kisuke said there were more on their way. Try and get everything set up until we get back. Aina will send a signal if things get to be too much down here. We won't' let you die, understand?"

"You sound like we're lovers there, Aito," Gorobei teased. "You focus on taking that thing down; we'll take care of what's down here."

"I'm coming too," Katsushiro told him. "We don't know just how many people there are up there. It's safer to have another person."

Aito gave in. "If it gets to be too much for you, kid, I'll personally shove you off with a boot to your ass myself, got it?"

"Understood."

The healing light died away and Akahana's breathing and sweating had returned to normal. Even the bags from under her eyes from nights of little to no sleep had dispersed from herself, leaving just a confident, ruthless woman to begin her manhunt.

Akahana stood up, grasping her sword. "Aito, Katsushiro…let's go."

"Of course, Sensei."

"Right behind ya, sis."

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	21. Chapter 20

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**_

 ** _Chapter Twenty_**

 ** _Peace At Last_**

 **Inside the Capital there were even more Nobusari waiting on them, Aito and Akahana slashing through them.** They had been waiting for them to board and were ready. It didn't take long for them to run into Heihachi as he tried to make it through the hall and bring this floating object down. Akahana was relieved; that meant Kambei and the others were on their way, if not already there.

Aito didn't use his wind as he slashed through the enemy, trying to save his energy for the one bastard that he had been waiting so long for. It had been nearly a month since he had encountered Kisuke through the screen on that Nobusari and he had been dreaming about getting revenge; literally. Every time he fell asleep he saw Kisuke betraying them. Saw Shin and his sister's body. His Fiancé's face…the smile she wore, knowing that she was going to do…it got to him every time.

He also saw all the wounds on Akahana's body, the burn marks that she endured from her own power losing control. He knew that it was Akahana's powers that burnt down the city but he didn't blame her for it; he never had. It was all Kisuke's fault.

In all honesty, Aito admired his sister. Akahana refused to use her Fire unless she had to. She felt that it was a way of cheating when it came to battle and, so she tried to keep it hidden. He should have done the same. Instead he flaunted it and used his wind like it was a damn toy while he was bored. Aina only used her for healing and a few things here and there but he abused it. He had been lazy as a child and used it to do the smallest of tasks. He had been using so much of it for so long that his energy was out of this world. That's the only reason that he was able to save Kirara and Aina when they fell back at the very beginning of this very journey. Though skilled with a blade, Aito felt that both his sisters were stronger then him; both mind and body.

"Katsushiro." Akahana blocked the bullets that were aimed at the child, a frown on her face. "Stay focused."

He nodded. "Yes, Sensei!"

"Aito, stay with Heihachi," Akahana ordered her brother. "Keep him alive so he can return to Makoto."

"But…" Aito went to argue but then gave in. He wanted nothing more than to kill Kisuke himself, but at the same time he had also accepted that this was his sister's fight to finish. If he were to take this away from her…

Kisuke had taken more from her than he had the rest of them.

"Stay with me, Katsushiro," She told him. "Just like we practiced, yes?"

"Yes!"

Aito wanted to watch, to see just what his sister had been teaching the boy, but his attention was full in keeping Heihachi alive. He didn't want to have to deal with Makoto's mouth if her boyfriend got hurt a second time while fighting these guys and so kept his complete attention on protecting him as the shorter man hurried through, dodging bullets here and there as he did his job. It was a good thing, too. One of the large swords almost struck Heihachi but Aito took care of it in a jiff, blowing it back out into the battle outside and destroying its wielder as Heihachi finished his job.

"Get off the ship and back to the village when you're done," Akahana ordered the duo when they had a moment to breathe. "They'll need you more than we do. Katsu-"

"No, I'm not leaving you!" The young warrior cried. "You said I could stay with you as long as I did what you said."

"And I'm telling you to leave."

"I won't. I won't-" All muscle control left his body as Akahana hit a pressure point in his neck.

"Forgive me, Katsu," She picked up his body and tossed it at Aito. "All of you, get out of here!"

Aito glared at his sister. "If you don't come back from this, I'll never forgive you!"

Akahana gave him a reassuring smile. "I came back last time, didn't I? Besides…without me, you and Aina would be lost."

"You damn right we would be!" He growled. "So, hurry this up!"

Akahana gave him a firm nod before taking off into the doorway that led her to another part of the Capital. She cut through anyone that tried to get in her way, but they seemed to all be heading towards another part of the floating object. Kisuke said that she would be able to find him with the Emperor, but she had said man first.

There was no doubt in her mind now that Kambei and the others were causing havoc somewhere else on the Capital. Part of her wanted to run off and find them but the rest of her wanted to find Kisuke and finish what was started five years ago. This was something that she had to do alone; it was why she sent Aito off. She didn't want anyone else getting involved with what she was about to do, and she knew that by getting in touch with Kambei, the older man would do just that.

She went to rush past a set of large doors, but something made her stop. Turning back to look, there was something that seemed to be pulling her towards them, as if asking her to enter the room. With a set face, she shoved a shoulder against one of the doors and entered.

Silence traveled all around as the cool air drifted over her skin. The room was dark, save for the patch of light that was coming in through the window as the sun began to rise and shine outside. A single man sat there in the light, as if meditating. He didn't even turn at her entrance.

"It's almost an exact re-enactment of five years ago, isn't it? Our roles are just reversed. Instead of you waiting for me in the throne room, I am the one left waiting for you."

Akahana had to bite her tongue. There was nothing more than curses and swears that she wanted to throw at this man but instead she stayed silent, just staring at him and waiting for him to make the first move. Her silence received a sigh in reply and the man stood, turning to face her. She fought a frown.

Kisuke's face was burnt to unrecognition, save for the left upper corner of his face. He was undoubtedly blind in his right eye but there was a single blue orb that stared at her. She'd recognize those eyes anywhere. This entire time she was praying that this was truly some imposter that was playing tricks on her or someone from Almoth Plains that was trying to make her suffer for what she had caused five years ago. But now she no longer had any doubts.

"As I told your friend back in the city," Kisuke closed his eyes. "I didn't come to the Capital to find you. I didn't think I'd ever seen any of you again. But then I saw you on security cameras, helping the Samurai. It must have been fate. My suspicions were confirmed when I was able to talk to your brother. To think that we would be brought together again in a place like this. Fate is the only explanation."

"Fate?" Akahana cursed with a glare. "How did you survive?"

"I'm a healer, Akahana, and a much more experienced one than you seemed to think. I concentrated my powers inside my body to keep my organs alive. It cost me my skin but…I learned to live with that. It…was not enough to pay for my sins, though. Which is why I revealed myself to you."

His words…they infuriated her even more. "You want me to believe that you fell any remorse for what you did? You want me to pity you!?"

"I didn't ask for pity or understanding. I didn't ask for anything from you or come here to argue. I understand what I did is wrong but I will apologize for doing what I think was right."

"What you thought was right? What you thought was right!? You massacred the entire castle! You killed people that trusted you and looked up to you. You cut the tendons in my arm and betrayed me! Nothing you ever say will make anyone forgive you!"

Kisuke moved from the light in silence before moving towards the wall. Akahana hadn't noticed the staff that leaned there until he grabbed it. It wasn't the same staff that he had used five years ago.

"I remember adamantly what I did. I also know what you've come for. No amount of talking will change your mind…nor mine. Let's take care of this; allow me some peace of mind."

"Peace of mind…" She closed her eyes, placing her right hand on her blade. "No matter what happens, I will always live with the guilt of what I did, voluntarily or not. There will be no peace of mind in this; not for me."

Kisuke gave a silent sigh as their battle began. There was no doubt that Akahana was stronger than she was five years ago, but he had grown stranger as well. He was impressed that the woman had trained her right arm to wield her sword in such a short time. Had she still been able to use her left arm then this would have been a horrible fight.

Nothing else matter to the duo, their concentration centered on the one before them. No fire or water was used, Kisuke didn't even stop to heal the bleeding from the wounds she gave to him. He wanted to see her fire again but his conclusion that she was too afraid to use them anymore was proving itself to be true.

Nothing but grunts and cries echoed around the room, everything happening outside with the Samurai and the Nobusari and the village meant nothing to the duo as their long-held rage and hatred spilled out. Anything that had been in the room had been reduced to shambles from their blades and bodies as sweat and blood began to mix and paint the floor.

Nothing interrupted their battle until the door flew open and a figure in robes ran in like there was a fire under his ass. Akahana glanced at him and recognized Ukyo immediately, the look of panic and fear painted on that weird face of his. More movement from the doors caught her gaze and she glanced; Kyuzo, Shichiroji, and Kambei had joined them, all three relieved, and surprised, to find her there. Not wasting her time, she turned to see that Ukyo was begging Kisuke for protection; his answer was the other man's spear being used to slice his throat open.

Kisuke smiled as Ukyo's body crumbled before him. "Shall we continue?"

Kambei watched with wide eyes. Kisuke had just killed the Emperor, leaving what was left of the guards on the Falling Capital with him, Shichiroji, Kyuzo, and Akahana.

"You two, go," Kambei told Kyuzo and Shichiroji before anyone else could speak or move. "This Capital will fall into the ravine unless we do something. Go help the others. Grab Kikuchiyo, too. I'll stay here."

"Come back; both of you." Shichiroji told him.

"I don't need your help," Akahana grumbled, refusing to take her eyes off of Kisuke.

"I'm not here to help," He replied to her. "This is your fight, but if he does something to immobilize you, like cut your tendons again, then what will you do?"

"You trust this man this much, do you?" Kisuke chuckled from his spot. "I'm surprised that you let anyone that close to you again after last time. I'm also surprised that you're able to fight with your right hand so well. Kalhu chose a good successor…if only you had more time to learn before he did so."

"There wasn't a choice," Akahana reached over to her other blade with her left hand. "And you didn't leave me as immobile as you think you did."

Kisuke frowned as she drew her other sword. "Yes, I was interested in how you were able to move your left arm with the tendons cut; it should have been useless like this."

"Aina was able to heal the tendons together, just not perfectly," Akahana told him. "The pain of using my arm is almost unbearable and so I try not to as much as I can, in or out of battle. But still…I still trained and trained it, pushing myself to the point of exhaustion. Some nights I cannot even sleep due to what happened," She bared both blades at him, ignoring the pain that shot through her arm. "It's all your fault. Everything that happened at Almoth Plains was all your doing! Every time I close my eyes all I see is accusing faces of my people. All I see is…is his precious face…" Her voice quivered. "Malix…I'll never get to see his face…ever…"

"Malix?" Kisuke felt something break inside. Shin had been the name of her student, not Malix? Who was she talking about? Could she…had she been with another man before everything happened? "I wasn't good enough in the end after all, was I?" He growled. "This Malix, did I kill him myself or did he die in your fires of hatred?"

"How…how dare you," Her shoulders trembled, the blades shaking in her hands. "I was pregnant, you bastard!" Akahana cried. "Pregnant when you rammed your spear through my stomach. You killed your own child!"

Kisuke had no time to react. He had been frozen by her words, resulting in her leg slamming into the side of his head. Kambei was shocked too. She had been pregnant? That explained a lot of things, especially her words back at the Firefly House.

 ** _"I feel so bad for Rikichi,"_** _Kirara sighed. "What can we do to help them?"_

 _"Why get involved?" Akahana's answer came. "We saved her and we're taking her back home. You can't rush things like this. If the woman is truly suffering from Stockholm Syndrome, then it's better to let it all take it's time. Forcing anything could just make it worse."_

 _"How can you be so heartless?" Kirara cried._

 _"Heartless or not, there's nothing to be done. You can't force her to the way she was before. It takes time. She might not ever return. All you can do is be there with her. If she's as strong as you think she is, she'll come back."_

 _Kambei frowned while staring at Akahana. For some reason…he felt that it wasn't Sanae that she was talking about._

 **In her anger, Kambei watched as fire began to erupt all around the room, little explosions here and there as she continued to beat Kisuke's body.** He could barely see her face, but he could see the tears streaming down it. For five years she had been hiding her pregnancy from everyone just to finally release it all at once on the man that she loved, that had given her the said child and then taken it away from her. All her emotions were bursting at once, just like it had at the Palace five years ago. His panic doubled when the walls around them caught fire.

Kambei watched as both blades flew through the air, followed by Kisuke's head. Kambei watched the blood seep from the fallen body as the head rolled away from them before both pieces caught fire.

He stood there, expecting the fires to die down but he realized that something was wrong when they didn't. Akahana was just repeatedly kicking the flaming body, ignoring as her own clothes were beginning to smolder.

~She's losing control!~ Kambei cursed. If she wasn't stopped, they would have another Almoth Plains tragedy on their hands. He had to think; fast. She hadn't come all this way, fought this hard, just to fall here. He couldn't let her do that; he wouldn't let her do that.

He doubted that trying to fight her was a good idea. He didn't know if he could actually do it, and not because of how strong she was. It was because of his feelings for her. It was the only plan he could think of.

Moving before her, her stomping stopped but the anger was still there. Reaching forward, Kambei cupped her face in his hands before crashing his lips to her. It caught her off guard like he thought it would, considering that all her movement stopped. He wanted to open his eyes and see her own, but he feared what he would see.

He expected her to struggle but he got quite the opposite. She pressed back instead, making the kiss deeper. He couldn't help but feel the excitement in his chest rise; and the relief as all the fire around them died down. No doubt that there was going to be a long, awkward conversation after this was all over, but he was willing to accept that if he could just hold her right now…

Something made the Capital jerk, breaking the duo and their enjoyable moment apart. Akahana glanced around and noticed a shift in the wind; it made her smile. Aito was trying to stop the Capital from passing the Ravine. Aina, no doubt, was helping to push it back, too. This was her chance to finish all of this. To end it all.

With a silent glance at Kambei, who gave her a short nod, the duo ran out of the Captial and into the sun as they neared the Village even more.

Jumping down the front of the Capital, she saw Aito and Aina not too far from the edge of the village, right where she had stood to take care of the Nobusari not long before. Their force was slowing the object down, giving her and Kambei enough time to join them. Kambei backed off, leaving the trio to do their work as he and the others gazed on together.

Using her Fire, it joined in with the wind and water, slowing the Capital down even more and yet the large object continued to inch forward more and more.

"We need to drop it into the Ravine!" Aina cried. "That's the only way it won't make it to the village."

"I know that," Aito cried from her other side. "But it's still moving too fast. We have to slow it down even more so it won't glide right over."

"Or hit it from above," Akahana glanced at her brother. "Get above them damn thing and push it down. Aina and I can hold it back for now. When it hits the ravine, you should be able to force it down."

"Are you sure the two of you got this?" He sounded worried and unsure. If they couldn't hold this…

"Just go, Aito," Aina told him. "You're the only one that has enough strength to push it down. You're the only one that can save Kanna now."

"Hurry up so we can sleep and eat!" Akahana told him. He was still for a moment before nodding his head.

The moment his wind was gone, the two women felt more force bearing down on them. Firmly setting their feet in the sand, both used more strength and focused on the Capital as it began to cross the Ravine.

At first nothing happened and Akahana feared that her plan was going to fail, but then she saw the object begin to tip and as it did so, Aito's wind whipped around them all. Changing the angle of her fire, she began to pound down on the tipped platform, sending more force with it down into the ravine, careful of the explosions that were continuing to break out on it.

Aina gave a cry of relief as the Capital tipped enough into the ravine to continue falling on its own. She happily released her water and jumped on her sister when Akahana had dropped to her back in exhaustion.

Aito, dropping back to the ground from the sky, collapsed on the ground beside his sisters, all three breathing heavily as they stared up at the sky with grins, listening to the cries of joy from the village behind them.

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	22. Epilogue

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**_

 ** _Epilogue_**

 ** _Home_**

 **The Warriors stayed in Kanna Village almost a year afterwards.** Half to help rebuild what had been destroyed and half in case anyone else tried to attack the farmers. Wounds were healed naturally, due to Aina being stubborn at her sister, so Akahana was refused work nearly all winter; outside of creating fires, of course.

After everything was done, everyone noticed an extreme change in Akahana's personality. Her anger had dissipated, leaving behind a woman of smile and jokes, save for when she needed to discipline someone, mostly Kikuchiyo and Katsushiro and Aito. Aina informed them all that outside of battle, this was how the original Akahana was five years ago before the Tragedy. They all firmly believed that killing Kisuke was a way of beginning her healing, to forgive herself, but Kambei knew the real reason.

Akahana's secret never got out. No one but Kambei knew about Malix, the unborn child that Akahana had lost during the Almoth Plains. It wasn't Kisuke's betrayal that had made her powers erupt like they had, but the realization that Kisuke's spear had killed her child. During pregnancy, the women of the Almoth Plains lose control easily and it is hard to keep it under control. They go into special training when they find out that they're pregnant so that an outburst can't take place. Akahana had just been named General and so she kept it to herself, believing that she would be fine and could control herself. No one knew, not even her siblings.

Kambei had been at her side nearly a whole week after the fight, comforting her in her night terrors. She had clamed down, yes, but her sleep habits were still the same. Several times he had fallen asleep and found himself in her bed as she read in the corner or left him alone as she took off for a midnight walk. He would apologize but she would wave it aside and comment that his face was too adorable when he slept to bother him.

The kiss they shared on the Capital had not been brought up once. Kambei went to on several occasions but every time she would cut him off with questions about something else or someone would arrive. At first Kambei was worried but that fell to pieces when she would interlock their fingers when they were alone and she's fallen asleep with her head in his lap multiple times, her fingers clasped to his clothes like they had been that one night in the woods when he held her to him as she fell asleep. They were just silent gestures, but they spoke a thousand words to him. Whatever he felt for this young woman was being returned, albeit slowly. He had promised himself that he'd never take on another lover, but she had changed all of that…and he had a feeling that he had done the same for her. Any romance between the two of them would take time, no question, but he didn't mind.

Aina, on the other hand, had wasted no time and Aito made it very apparent by giving Kyuzo a hard time when he found out they had slept together. Though Aito made a fuss about it, he approved of their relationship in secret, believing that the silent man would be able to take care of his sister when he wasn't around. Aina had to grow up eventually, after all.

As Summer hit, the Hara trio announced that they were finally leaving Kanna Village and making path for Almoth Plains. Akahana would honor her promise to her sister and return home to see how reconstruction was faring and to see the Emperor again. Aito wanted her to return and take up her position as General but she didn't know if she would or not. In her words, she had become accustomed to traveling from place to place. Though breaking from the Village was a sad moment, it wasn't much different from when they first started together with the Seven Samurai. The only differences were two.

Kikuchiyo was staying in Kanna village to look after the people there. He had made himself a home and new friends, and was accepted as both a farmer again and a samurai.

Shichiroji was going to returned to the Firefly House and Yukina, making the rest of them promise to come see him whenever they returned to the city.

Makoto and Heihachi stood to their words from before the huge fight and were going to stick to the Hara trio like glue, just as Gorobei and Katsushiro were. Kyuzo wasn't going to let Aina out of his sights anytime soon, leaving just Kambei to make his choice, though that wasn't hard. The party of eleven had turned into eleven had turned into one of nine, if you could call it that anymore. After nearly two years of doing everything together they felt more like a family.

"Aito seems to think he'll be able to convince the King to let you all stay and join the army," Akahana chuckled as she watched the enthusiastic group ahead of them. "He thinks that if you can join then I'll stay and be General again."

Kambei gave a small smile. "And if your Emperor allows that…will you?"

Akahana was silent for a moment. "I don't know. That's not a decision that I can make on my own. If…if that's what you all want, though, I might consider it, but that's not my choice to make. It would take a firm discussion with everyone. Almoth Plains isn't like…here. You will be seen as outcasts not for just being accepted and involved by me, but for not having powers either."

"That's the least of my concern," Kambei assured her. "But as you said, that is a discussion we'll have to take seriously IF Aito get's his way. I've noticed your brother is quite stubborn."

"And the Emperor know it. He got away with a lot of things because the Emperor favored him. He still thinks it'll work. We'll see."

Kambei was silent for a moment before glancing at her. She wore a soft smile on her face, that hard glare not having returned since her fight with Kisuke. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

She glanced up at him. "Okay with what?"

"Going back. I know you made a promise to Aina but if this is too hard for you-"

"I'll be fine, Shimada," She chuckled at him. "Your concern is touching, as always, but this is something…I have to do. Aina was right. The next part of healing myself might be to see just what has happened in Almoth Plains since I left."

"And if they won't let us join, will you still stay? Or will you come with me? Would you…come find a home with me?"

That was as close to a proposal that Kambei could muster right now. This woman had done so many things to his head that it was crazy. What was even crazier was that he liked it.

"Whether it be at Almoth Plains or back in Kanna, or even traveling through the desert day in and day out, as long as we're together, then that's home." Akahana reached over and curled her left hand through his fingers. "All of us. We are each other's home."

Kambei gave a surprised look for a moment before giving a smile. "I guess we are now, aren't we?" He liked the feel of that as the words spread through him. He could hear Aito and Gorobei's excited conversation ahead of them as they teased Katsushiro. This crazy event with Seven Samurai and three warriors from Almoth Plains had turned into quite the party, forming bonds that could never possibly be broken. None of them wanted it any other way, it seemed.

"Then let's go home."

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	23. Parting Words

_**Yes! It's over!**_

 _ **After such a long time of waiting, the Hara Trio and the Seven Samurai have finally come to an end!**_

 _ **I apologize so much for having stopped writing it for nearly a year but life...grabbed me by the horns and took me for a ride. thank you for sticking around for so long and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**_

 _ **Hopefully, I see you guys in other stories. If not, enjoy life and have fun!**_


End file.
